Los Manantiales Misteriosos (1)
by aquagon
Summary: Después de derrotar a un monstruo, el grupo entró a una cueva, hallando dentro dos extraños manantiales. Como si estuvieran hipnotizados, Kagome e Inuyasha bebieron de ellos y cayeron inconscientes. Al regresar a la aldea de Kaede para cuidar de ellos, los demás notaron que regresaron a ser niños de 8 años, Kagome perdiendo su memoria totalmente, e Inuyasha solo hasta cierto punto.
1. El Monstruo Legendario

Bueno, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Como pueden ver, también puse que Opening y que Ending me gustaría para cada capítulo. Además, esta es una versión mejorada de la historia original, ya que expandí un poco algunas cosas y cambié el estilo de narración. ¡Espero que les guste!

Capítulo 1:

El Youkai Legendario

(Opening: Change the World)

Poco después de los eventos en Houraijima; Inuyasha, Kagome y el resto del grupo continuaron con su viaje en busca de una forma de derrotar a Naraku, mientras protegían el último fragmento de la Perla de Shikon; la legendaria joya que tiene el poder de aumentar la fuerza de los youkai.

Pero antes...

Decidieron parar en la aldea de Kaede, ya que Kagome había tenido que regresar a su época para buscar provisiones para el viaje y a presentar un par de exámenes. Esto había suscitado una gran discusión con Inuyasha el día anterior...

- "Por última vez, tengo que regresar a mi época para presentar esos exámenes, sino voy a reprobar el año" - dijo Kagome, que ya estaba de muy mal humor - "Además, seguro que te gustaría un poco más de esa comida, ¿verdad?" -

- "Keh, no me importa, pues ya estoy harto de que siempre tengas que regresar a tu época por tonterías como esas, ¡sobre todo porque Naraku podría ir a tu época por el fragmento!" - respondió el hanyou con una cara de enojo terrible.

- '¿¡Como puede ser tan necio!?' - pensó Kagome, luego dijo - "Inuyasha..." -

Inuyasha se asustó, porque ya sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba.

- "¡ABAJO!" - terminó Kagome

Entonces el rosario que estaba en el cuello de Inuyasha brilló; e inmediatamente después, Inuyasha cayó de cara y con fuerza contra el suelo.

- "Bueno, Kagome, regresa pronto, que tengas buena suerte" - le dijo Sango a su amiga.

- "Si, te estaremos esperando" - añadió Miroku con un gesto de despedida.

- "¡No te olvides de traerme esos dulces que me gustan!" - le dijo Shippou entusiasmado.

- "¡No te preocupes, lo haré! ¡Nos vemos!" - dijo Kagome alegremente, luego caminó hasta el pozo y saltó dentro.

- "Uy, esa Kagome," - dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras se ponía en pie - "¡algún día me las pagará! -

* * *

Después de despedirse de Kagome, el grupo llegó hasta la aldea de Kaede para descansar; y la anciana Kaede fue hasta ellos para saludarlos.

- "Ah, hola chicos, tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía" - les dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos.

- "Buenos días, Kaede-sama" - la saludó Sango - "¿Cómo ha estado usted?" -

- "Muy bien, gracias." - le dijo Kaede - "Bueno, necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes."

- "¿De qué se trata, Kaede-sama?" - le preguntó Miroku seriamente.

- "Bueno, Houshi-sama, es que he oído que hay un youkai en un valle que se encuentra al oeste de la aldea; y que devora a todos los que pasan por allí." - le explicó al grupo, evidentemente preocupada de que un youkai estuviera tan cerca de la aldea.

- "Si ya entendí, lo que necesitas de nosotros es que derrotemos a ese youkai, ¿no es así, anciana?" - le preguntó Inuyasha de una forma un tanto grosera - "Eso solo sería un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo." -

- "Bueno, así es," - le respondió Kaede con toda tranquilidad - "pero he oído que ese youkai es tan resistente que ni las flechas de mi hermana podrían hacerle daño; y creo que tu espada mucho menos." -

- "¡Maldición! ¿¡Estás diciendo que mis poderes son inútiles contra esa cosa!?" - replicó Inuyasha de lo más molesto.

- "No si tú y Kagome unen sus fuerzas," - le respondió Kaede, indiferente a la ausencia de modales de Inuyasha, luego notó que Kagome no estaba con ellos y añadió - "y por cierto, ¿dónde está ella ahora?" -

- "Regresó a su época. Dijo que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas pendientes, pero que regresaría en unos cuantos días" - respondió Sango.

- "Muy bien, entonces prepárense para cuando ella regrese, si deciden hacer esa tarea" - les dijo Kaede mientras se alejaba.

- "¡Claro que lo aceptamos, anciana!" - le gritó Inuyasha.

* * *

Tres días después... Kagome aún no había vuelto de su época, e Inuyasha ya estaba impaciente.

- "Arghh... ¡Kagome ya se demoró demasiado!" - dijo mientras se ponía en pie - "¡Iré por ella!" -

- "Espera Inuyasha," - le dijo Sango - "si vas ahora es probable que se moleste contigo!" -

- "Si lo que quieres es enfurecer a Kagome-sama, ve, adelante" - añadió Miroku

- "Como me hacen enfadar..." - dijo con la cara llena de rabia, luego fue hasta el pozo y saltó dentro.

- "Es un tonto" - dijo Shippou después de que Inuyasha se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la época de Kagome...

Kagome estaba charlando tranquilamente con sus amigas en la escuela, después de las clases.

- "¿Cómo creen que les fue, chicas?" - les preguntó Kagome.

- "Yo creo que salí muy bien, pues estuve estudiando mucho antes de los exámenes" - le respondió Yuka

- "¿Y tú, Ayumi?" -

- "Estoy segura de que también salí muy bien" - le respondió a su amiga.

- "Bueno, yo igual;" - dijo Eri - "¿y tú, Kagome?" -

- "Yo diría que por lo menos aprobé el año" - dijo mientras ponía una cara de vergüenza.

- "Bueno, al menos eso es algo" - le dijo Eri mientras le daba palmadas en un hombro.

- "Si, sobre todo después de que estuviste casi todo el año enferma" - añadió Yuka

- "Bueno, sí..." - dijo Kagome, luego pensó con decaimiento - 'Que vergüenza' -

- "Vas a celebrar el fin de año en tu casa, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Yuka

- "Así es;" - le respondió un poco más alegre" - "¿y ustedes?" -

- "También," - le respondió Eri - "¿les parece bien si nos reunimos la semana próxima, antes de la fiesta de fin de año?" -

- "¡Sí! - respondieron todas las demás al unísono.

- "Bueno, nos vemos después, que... Inuyasha quiere verme" - dijo Kagome mientras se ruborizaba.

- "¿Te refieres a tu novio?" - le preguntó Ayumi; y después que Kagome asintió, le dijo:

- "Bueno que tengas suerte con él" -

Y después de que Kagome se fue, Ayumi les hizo una advertencia a las otras dos chicas con una mirada seria:

- "Y esta vez no se atrevan a espiarlos, ¿de acuerdo?" -

- "Bien" - respondió Yuka abatida.

- "No hay problema" - respondió Eri con la misma expresión que Yuka.

* * *

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa, notó que había algo raro porque todas las luces estaban apagadas.

- "¡Ya llegué!" - anunció, mientras pensaba extrañada - 'Qué raro... Todo está oscuro...' -

- "Hermana..." dijo Souta, como si ocurriera algo malo.

- "¿Que ocurre, Souta…?" - le preguntó Kagome preocupada, pero luego...

- "¡Sorpresa!" - le dijo Sota mientras saltaba y se encendían las luces de las casa; y luego, toda la familia Higurashi salió de la sala y...

- "¡Feliz fin de año!" - le desearon a Kagome, mientras la conducían hasta el comedor.

- "¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?" - le preguntó su madre, la señora Higurashi.

- "¡Creo que me fue muy bien!" - le respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

- "¡Vaya, bien hecho hermana!" - le dijo Sota.

- "Te felicito hija, veo que te has dedicado a estudiar, aún en tus viajes" - le dijo la señora Higurashi, luego se levantó de la mesa mientras decía - "Te he preparado esto como recompensa por tu gran esfuerzo" -

Fue hasta la cocina; y cuando salió, llevaba un enorme pastel entre los brazos.

- "¡Wow, gracias!" - dijo Kagome impresionada - "¡Estoy segura de que a los chicos les encantará!" -

- "Se ve muy bien" - dijo el abuelo de Kagome echándole un vistazo al pastel.

Y empezaron a comerse un pedazo del pastel; y cuando ya estaban terminando el primer pedazo, Inuyasha entró al comedor.

- "Hola" -

- "¿Inuyasha?" - dijo Kagome, que ya estaba por caerse de la impresión - "¿Qué haces aquí?" -

- "Vine a ver qué hacías," - le respondió; y luego se fijó en el pastel - "¿Qué es esa cosa de aspecto extraño? ¿Se puede comer?" -

- "Es un pastel; y es muy delicioso" - le contestó Kagome. Luego cortó y le pasó un pedazo - "¿No quieres probarlo?"

- "Veamos entonces..." - dijo Inuyasha aceptándolo de forma desconfiada. De ese trozo, tomó un pedazo aún más pequeño que el que le había dado Kagome y se lo comió - "Es... Es... ¡Delicioso!" -

Luego tomó el pedazo completo del plato y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

- "¡Dame otro pedazo!" - dijo Inuyasha desesperado - "¡Sólo un pedazo más!" -

- "¡Espera!" - dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizarlo - "¡Necesitamos guardarle a los demás!" -

Luego, Inuyasha se echó para atrás y estaba a punto de saltar hacia el pastel para comérselo, cuando...

- "¡Abajo!" - dijo Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha se cayera contra el piso cuando estaba empezando su salto.

- "¡Ugh!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba - "¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" -

- "¡Lo siento!" - se disculpó Kagome - "Pero es que si no te tranquilizaba no le ibas a dejar ni un pedazo a los demás; y aparte, habrías embarrado todo el comedor con el pastel" -

- "¡Como odio esto!" - dijo Inuyasha haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la cara, luego abrió mucho los ojos y recordó aldo que debía decirle a Kagome - "¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, la anciana Kaede quiere que vayamos a eliminar a un youkai" -

- "Uh, bueno..." - comenzó Kagome – "Es cierto que iba a volver en este momento... ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me olvidó!" -

- "No tienes idea de cuánto me desagrada ese modo tan poco cordial que tienes para disculparte" - dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos enojado - "Bueno, ¿vienes o no?" -

- "Bueno, yo..." - comenzó Kagome; y luego se volteó hacia su madre - "Mamá..." -

- "Ve tranquila," - le dijo su madre en un tono tranquilizador - "Creo que ya tienes todo preparado para partir, ¿verdad?" -

- "Si, volveré tan pronto como pueda" - dijo mientras salía con su mochila al hombro e Inuyasha a su lado - "¡Gracias por el pastel!" -

* * *

Fueron hasta el pozo, volvieron a la era Sengoku y se encontraron con los demás en la aldea de Kaede. Poco después, decidieron sentarse a comer y Kagome les sirvió lo que quedó del pastel como postre.

Después de que terminaron, Kagome les preguntó:

- "Bueno; ¿y que les pareció el pastel?" -

- "¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, gracias!" - dijo Shippou mientras saltaba de gusto.

- "Es verdad, es muy bueno" - añadió Sango.

- "Es lo más dulce que he probado" - dijo Miroku mientras ponía una cara de éxtasis.

- "Bueno, también traje otro par de cosas que creí que nos podrían ser útiles" - dijo Kagome mientras iba hacia su mochila y sacaba un par de binoculares y una antena conectada a unos audífonos.

- "¿Qué son esas cosas?" - preguntó Sango, mientras ella y los demás observaban los objetos con gran interés.

- "Estos son binoculares, permiten ver desde lejos; y esto otro es un artefacto para escuchar desde lejos" - dijo Kagome; y después se puso a explicarles cómo se usaban. Cuando terminó, llegó Kaede para buscarlos.

- "Y bien, ¿ya están listos? - les preguntó a todos.

- "Si, ¿dónde se encuentra el valle?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "En ese lugar al oeste de la aldea" - dijo señalando en dirección hacia un pequeño valle que estaba algo alejado de la aldea - "Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte, espero que vuelvan pronto" -

* * *

Luego se pusieron en camino hasta el valle; y aunque tuvieron algunos contratiempos menores en el camino, no pasó nada digno de mención; y cuando por fin llegaron al valle, el cual estaba lleno de charcos de agua y tenía una gran cueva al final...

- "Así que este es el lugar donde habita ese youkai." - dijo Miroku observando el lugar con interés.

- " Keh, parece que ese supuesto youkai poderoso sólo es una basura." - gruñó Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

- "Esperen, creo que sé de qué youkai se trata" - dijo de repente Sango, quien ya llevaba puesto su traje de batalla.

- "¿Hablas en serio?" - le preguntó Kagome impresionada.

- "Si, mi padre me dijo una vez que este legendario youkai, Goukira, protegía la entrada a una cueva donde se encontraba un gran secreto" - explicó Sango con un tono de voz misterioso.

- "¿Qué clase de secreto será?" - se preguntó Miroku mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

- "No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que Goukira no puede ser vencido por un humano, un hanyou, un youkai o una sacerdotisa por sí solos" - respondió Sango alarmada.

- "Entonces, ¿que se supone que hagamos?" - dijo Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga de su funda, dado que una gigantesca tortuga cuyo caparazón estaba hecho de cristal y cuya piel estaba cubierta de escamas de dragón había salido de la cueva. Era Goukira.

- "¡Insolentes!" - bramó el inmenso youkai - "¿¡Han venido a tratar de robar mi secreto!?" -

- "¡Sólo hemos venido a acabar contigo!" - le gritó Inuyasha, mientras los demás se alistaban para la batalla.

- "Esto será divertido. ¡Solo intenten dañarme, si es que pueden!" - los retó Goukira.

Enseguida, Inuyasha empezó a probar sus ataques, empezando por el Kaze no Kizu, el cual ni siquiera rasguñó la gruesa piel de Goukira.

- "Hehehe, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, hanyou inútil? - se burló el youkai - "¡Toma esto!" -

De inmediato, le arrojó una bola de energía a Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha solo sonrió mientras el ataque se le acercaba.

- "¡Eres un idiota!" - le gritó al tiempo que levantaba su espada - "¡Bakuryuuha!" -

Inuyasha agitó su espada contra el ataque, haciendo que el Kaze no Kizu se mezclara con la bola de energía para crear un tornado que arrolló a Goukira, pero no le hizo nada de daño.

- "Maldición, el Bakuryuuhaa no le hizo nada, solo me queda un ataque..." - dijo Inuyasha entre dientes mientras hacía que su espada se cubriese de cristal - "¡Kongousouha!" -

Luego agitó su espada con fuerza, haciendo que un aluvión de diamantes saliera de la espada contra Goukira, pero tampoco le logró hacer nada.

- "He..he...he...," - se empezó a reír el youkai estruendosamente - "¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer contra mí?" -

- "¡Toma esto!" - gritó Kagome mientras levantaba su arco.

Enseguida le lanzó una flecha cubierta de un aura púrpura, seguida de una cubierta de un aura azul, pero ninguna le hizo daño a Goukira.

- "¡Una miko!" - dijo Goukira - "¡Serás un buen bocadillo para cuando acabe con todos ustedes!" -

Mientras, Miroku observaba impotente la batalla en la cual sus amigos estaban participando.

- "No puedo hacer nada," - se lamentó mirando su mano maldita - "es demasiado grande como para absorberlo con mi Kazaana…" -

- "¡Hiraikotsu!" - gritó Sango mientras le lanzaba su bumerang a Goukira desde el aire, en la espalda de Kirara, pero no le hizo el menor daño.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Shippou se puso a gritar como loco.

- "¡Aaah! ¡Vamos a morir!" -

- "¡No digas tonterías!" - le gruñó Inuyasha; para luego voltearse hacia el youkai de nuevo - "¡No se rindan! ¡Lo venceremos a como dé lugar!" -

Luego, el youkai los encaró y puso una cara muy desagradable.

- "¡Ya me cansé de este juego de niños!" - dijo; y luego empezó a cargar energía en su boca - "¡Mueran!" -

Entonces la energía tomó la forma de una gran esfera y luego Goukira la lanzó. Inuyasha ya estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces le llegó una idea a la mente.

- "¡Ya sé!" - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Kagome, - "Kagome, ¿recuerdas como derrotamos a los Shitoushin*?" -

(N/A: Shitoushin: Los enemigos en la cuarta película)

Kagome lo miró extrañada al comienzo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta sobre que le estaba hablando.

- "¿Te refieres a esa mezcla de técnicas?" –

(N/A: Mezcla entre una flecha sagrada con un Bakuryuuhaa ejecutado con Tessaiga en su forma cristalina)

- "¡Exacto!" - le respondió Inuyasha - "¡Hagámoslo!" -

- "De acuerdo," - dijo y preparó su arco - "¡allá va!" -

Luego lanzó una flecha, la cual se cubrió de un aura púrpura.

- "¡Ahora!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras cristalizaba su espada y la agitaba.

Al hacerlo se creó un Bakuryuuhaa cristalizado a partir de la gran bola de energía; y en el aire, el remolino cristalizado y la flecha se mezclaron, formando un remolino de luz que arrolló al youkai.

- "¡Nooo!" - gritó Goukira - "¿Como pude ser vencido por un hanyou inútil y unos humanos?" -

- "¡Porque el inútil eres tú!" - le respondió Inuyasha a modo de burla.

- "¡Aaaaggghhhh!" - gritó el youkai mientras se desintegraba en medio del remolino. Después de unos instantes, no había quedado nada de él.

- "¡He, lo logramos!" - dijo Inuyasha, y él y los demás se pusieron a celebrar a su modo... Excepto por Miroku, el cual se quedó mirando hacia la cueva con una cara de preocupación.

- "¿Ocurre algo, Houshi-sama?" - le preguntó Sango al notarlo.

- "Siento algo sospechoso dentro de esa cueva" - le respondió Miroku con una voz misteriosa.

- "¿Algo sospechoso?" - inquirió Kagome.

- "¿Cómo qué, exactamente?" - le preguntó Shippou a Miroku, pero el sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos antes de decir abatido:

- "No estoy seguro" - y suspiró.

- "No puede ser otro youkai," - dijo Inuyasha mientras olfateaba el aire - "no percibo ningún olor, excepto humedad y agua, viniendo de ese lugar" -

- "¿Vamos a investigar?" - preguntó Sango; y después de que todos asintieron, entraron a la cueva.

* * *

La cueva era muy extraña, ya que la piedra de la que estaba hecha parecía ser una especie de cristales azules; y adentro estaban dos manantiales, con una especie de pila de piedra debajo de cada uno para contener el agua, sobre cada manantial estaba una inscripción en un lenguaje que ninguno de ellos podía leer. No era japonés ni ningún otro lenguaje que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto ante: se veían como un entramado de símbolos extraños. El agua del manantial de la izquierda despedía un brillo rosado claro; y el manantial de la derecha un brillo azul oscuro.

- "Hay algo que no me gusta nada sobre este lugar..." - dijo Sango mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

- "Estoy de acuerdo Sango," - dijo Miroku detrás de ella - "aunque esta situación es muy apropiada para darte un masaje para que te relajes..." -

Miroku hizo lo que siempre hace; e inmediatamente después, se escuchó una fuerte bofetada.

- "¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacer eso en este momento!?" - le gritó Sango furiosa - "¿¡Y quién le dijo que los masajes se hacían en ese lugar!?" -

- "Perdón es que no lo pude evitar." - dijo Miroku mientras se reía nerviosamente, con una marca de la mano de Sango en su cara. Luego notó que Kagome estaba un poco rara.

- "Hm, Kagome-sama, ¿qué está haciendo?" - le preguntó dubitativo.

Luego, Sango y Miroku se voltearon hacia Inuyasha y Kagome; y notaron que sus ojos tenían algo extraño... ya no brillaban. Luego, Inuyasha y Kagome empezaron a caminar hacia el manantial de agua rosada.

- "Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿¡qué hacen!?" - les preguntó Sango preocupada - "¡No debemos acercarnos a esos manantiales sin saber que son!" -

- "Tengo... sed..." - le respondió Kagome con una voz distante y débil.

- "Necesito... agua..." - dijo Inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz que Kagome

- "¡Oigan, deténganse!" - les gritó Shippou

Sin embargo, Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada de lo que les decían; y se acercaron al manantial izquierdo como si estuvieran bajo un trance. Los demás forcejearon con ellos para tratar de detenerlos, pero fue en vano, porque Kagome e Inuyasha los repelieron como si estuvieran rodeados por una barrera, tomaron agua de la pila y... la bebieron.

- "¿¡Que creen que hacen!?" - les preguntó Shippou angustiado.

- "¡Parece que están siendo controlados por algo o alguien!" - dijo Sango mientras los miraba.

En ese instante, Kagome e Inuyasha cerraron sus ojos y cayeron inconscientes al suelo de la cueva.

- "Mejor llevémoslos a la aldea, no parecen estar bien" - sugirió Miroku después de que los examinaron. Parecían haber caído en un sueño profundo, pero estaban respirando agitadamente.

- "Si, allá podrán recuperarse mejor" - añadió Sango

- "Bien, entonces yo cargaré a Kagome-sama" - dijo Miroku con una cara de entusiasmo.

- "No, será mejor que yo me encargue de Kagome" - le resopló Sango con una cara muy desagradable - "Usted encárguese de Inuyasha" -

Miroku no pudo hacer más que aceptar mientras reía nerviosamente. Sin embargo, mientras iban de camino hacia la aldea, ocurrió algo inesperado, algo que ninguno se imaginó que sucedería y que cambiaría el curso de sus aventuras...

* * *

Sango había sentido algo extraño en Kagome mientras la cargaba hacia la aldea y entonces...

- "Houshi-sama... ¿No siente algo raro?" - le preguntó a Miroku

- "A que te refieres, ¿Sango?" - le preguntó Miroku un tanto desconcertado.

- "No estoy segura, pero siento a Kagome cada vez más ligera..." - le respondió Sango.

- "Bueno, con Inuyasha me pasa lo mismo, cada vez pesa menos..." - empezó a decir Miroku, pero entonces Shippou lo interrumpió gritando, mientras se quedaba inmóvil, mirando horrorizado a las espaldas de Miroku y Sango.

- "Shippou, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún youkai cerca?" - dijo Sango mirando alerta en todas direcciones.

- "No, es que... Es..." - Shippou trató de hablar, pero parecía que su voz no quería salirle.

- "¡Habla de una vez, Shippou!" - le dijo Miroku ya impaciente.

- "Bueno, es que... ¡Ellos se están encogiendo!" - gritó al fin mientras señalaba hacia Inuyasha y Kagome.

- "¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser!" - dijo Sango mientras se bajaba a Kagome de la espalda para examinarla; y se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa...

- "¡Es imposible! No sé cómo, pero Kagome se encogió... ¡Ahora parece una niña!" - dijo Sango mientras trataba de entender que había sucedido.

- "¿¡Qué!" - dijo Miroku mientras se bajaba a Inuyasha de la espalda y ve que le ocurrió lo mismo, solo que con una pequeña diferencia...

- "Ambos parecen haber vuelto a ser niños, pero por qué habrá ocurrido esto?" - dijo Miroku; y de repente, notó algo - "¡Y además mira esto, la ropa de la señorita Kagome ahora le queda muy grande, pero a Inuyasha la suya le sigue quedando perfecta!" -

Lo dijo porque a Kagome apenas se le podía ver la cara, la cual ahora era más redondeada y de apariencia infantil, con las mejillas sonrosadas, en medio del bulto de telas que antes era su ropa. Sus manos y brazos quedaron ocultos por las mangas de la blusa de su uniforme y sus pies y piernas tapados por su falda; y en ese momento notaron que sus zapatos y calcetines están el suelo detrás de ellos, al igual que su mochila, arco y el carcaj con las flechas. Inuyasha, por su parte, se veía igual exceptuando por su estatura y el aspecto infantil de su rostro.

- "Debe ser porque bebieron el agua de ese extraño manantial;" - dijo Sango empezando a entender lo que había ocurrido - "y en lo que se refiere a la ropa, a Inuyasha le sigue quedando bien porque su atuendo se ajusta al cuerpo de su propietario por magia. Tenemos que recordar que su kimono está hecho con lana de las Ratas de Fuego y se ha manchado con su sangre muchas veces" -

- "¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos?" - le preguntó Miroku mientras los miraba.

- "No, mejor llevémoslos primero a la aldea y veremos cómo están en cuanto hayan recuperado la conciencia" - decidió Sango. Luego recogieron las cosas de Kagome y siguieron su rumbo hasta la aldea.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede, lo único que pudieron hacer fue explicarle lo que había pasado; después de haber dejado a Inuyasha y Kagome en futon diferentes. Cuando por fin terminaron...

- "¿Pero cómo les ocurrió esto a ellos?" - les preguntó Kaede extrañada.

- "Creemos que les pasó esto por culpa del agua de ese manantial" - le respondió Sango.

- "¿De qué manantial hablas?" - le preguntó Kaede nuevamente. Parecía temerosa de algo.

- "Del manantial que estaba en la cueva que custodiaba ese youkai" - respondió Miroku.

- "Hmmm... Es posible que eso sea, pues había muchos rumores sobre manantiales que tienen el poder de controlar la edad de las personas, una sirve para rejuvenecer y la otra no se para que servirá, pero nadie las había buscado antes por el youkai que las custodiaba y porque supuestamente tiene otros efectos que no son muy agradables" - explicó Kaede pensativamente. Parecía que la respuesta de Miroku había confirmado sus sospechas.

- "¿De qué efectos estamos hablando?" - preguntó Shippou preocupado.

- "No lo sé," - respondió con abatimiento y suspiró antes de continuar - "creo que lo averiguaremos cuando ellos despierten." -

- "Ellos dos parecían estar bajo el control de alguien cuando bebieron esa agua..." - empezó Miroku, pero Kaede levantó la mano para que parara.

- "Sí, al parecer, el agua rejuvenecedora ejerce un efecto de control mental sobre aquellos que tienen un alto nivel de reiryoku, o son hanyou" - les dijo Kaede.

- "¿Y no deberíamos cambiarle la ropa a Kagome?" - inquirió Sango mientras miraba a su amiga, la cual ahora tenía una expresión neutra y respiraba lentamente - "Pues si sigue vestida con una ropa mucho más grande que la de su talla cuando despierte, de seguro le va a dar un ataque." -

- "Si, bueno... Creo tengo algo por aquí que le servirá bien" - dijo Kaede mientras iba a la parte de atrás de la cabaña a buscar.

Después de un rato, regresó cargando doblados en sus brazos un kosode a cuadros naranjas y rojos adornados con perlas blancas y un obi azul oscuro; y se los entregó a Sango.

- "Que los chicos esperen afuera mientras hacemos esto, sobre todo usted, Houshi-sama" - dijo Sango mientras le arrojaba una mirada de enfado a Miroku.

Shippou y Miroku salieron de la casa y se quedaron esperando. Inuyasha, claro está, no contaba porque todavía estaba inconsciente.

- "Vaya, esto sí que es una situación extraña y molesta, porque ahora además de buscar a Naraku tendremos que hacer de niñeros..." - se quejó Miroku mientras se apoyaba de una de las paredes de la cabaña.

- "Ejem, Ejem" - carraspeó Shippou molesto.

- "Sin ofenderte, Shippou." - dijo Miroku mientras le mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

- 'Bueno, ahora que los tres somos niños Inuyasha no podrá seguir golpeándome, y Kagome podrá jugar conmigo en cualquier momento, esto será interesante' - pensó Shippou mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una cara llena de felicidad. Luego empezó a fantasear con Kagome jugando con él tranquilamente sobre un campo de hierba; y él mismo molestando a Inuyasha hasta el punto en que lo hacía llorar.

Al imaginarse eso, Shippou empezó a bailar mientras gritaba - "¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí!", lo cual hizo que Miroku se quedase viéndolo como si estuviera viendo a un loco.

- "¡Houshi-sama, Shippou!" - los llamó la voz de Sango después de un rato - "¡Ya terminamos! ¡Pasen!" -

- "¡Finalmente!" - dijo Miroku mientras entraba a la casa.

- "Veamos cómo quedó Kagome…" - dijo Shippou mientras reía.

Cuando entraron, vieron que Inuyasha estaba igual a como estaba cuando salieron. Kagome, por otra parte, estaba todavía inconsciente pero ya estaba vestida con el kimono que la anciana Kaede les había mostrado antes; el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos y las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas.

Su uniforme estaba doblado sobre su mochila, excepto por el pañuelo rojo de su blusa. Lo único extraño era el hecho de que Kagome tenía el pelo peinado como Kikyou, con la pequeña diferencia de que lo tenía atado con una cinta roja.

- "Se nos ocurrió en agregarle ese cambio de estilo a su peinado; y usamos el pañuelo de su ropa para atárselo" – dijo Sango cuando vio la expresión que Miroku y Shippou pusieron al ver el cambio en el aspecto de Kagome.

- "¿Qué opinan?" - les preguntó Kaede amablemente.

- "Se ve muy bien." - dijo Shippou mirando a Kagome, quién ya estaba empezando a moverse.

- "Miren, ¡parece que ya está despertando!" - dijo Sango; y los demás se acercaron a verla. Aunque se quedaron mirándola más de la cuenta, porque notaron que Kagome era casi idéntica a Rin, exceptuando por la forma de los ojos y el peinado.

Al poco rato, Kagome abrió los ojos y se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la cama. Sin embargo, lejos de estar aliviada o mostrar señas de reconocer donde estaba, se quedo mirándolos a todos con una expresión de total confusión.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Kaede preocupada cuando vio la forma en la que los estaba mirando.

- "Disculpe, señora... ¿quién es usted y dónde estoy?" - le preguntó Kagome confusa.

- "¿Cómo?" - dijo Sango, que no podía dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que acababa de oír.

- "Le pregunté quién era. No sé quiénes son ustedes; y tampoco sé quién soy" - dijo Kagome mirando a Sango un tanto extrañada.

- "¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?" - le preguntó Miroku espantado.

- "No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada." - respondió Kagome tranquilamente.

- "Espera, tu nombre es..." - empezó a decirle Sango pero Kaede pareció haber entendido algo en ese instante: la interrumpió y le gesticuló a ella, a Shippou y a Miroku que se acercasen para susurrarles algo.

- "¡Esperen! Creo que este es uno de los efectos del agua: que quien la bebe pierde su memoria; y si tratas de hacer que esa persona recuerde lo que olvidó, ¡lo único que conseguirás es que pierda la razón! ¡Tampoco puedes recordarle su verdadero nombre si lo olvidó!" - explicó Kaede apresuradamente.

- "Eh, bueno..." - Sango tuvo que pensar rápido para que no pareciera sospechoso - "Tu nombre es... Miko; y ésta es Kaede-sama. Tú vives en esta aldea y Kaede-sama es tu tutora, en este momento estamos en su casa" -

- "Bueno..." – Kaede inhaló profundamente antes de continuar – "¿Miko, te encuentras bien?" -

- "Sí, creo que no me ocurre nada" - respondió Miko (Kagome) con una sonrisa después de haber escuchado esa explicación. Sin embargo, luego señaló a sus cosas y su vieja ropa - "¿Y que son esas cosas de allí?" -

- "Estaban a tu lado cuando te encontramos a ti" - dijo Miroku amablemente.

- "¿Y de dónde salió éste fragmento de la Perla de Shikon?" - preguntó Miko mientras señalaba hacia el fragmento que ella cargaba en un frasco atado a su cuello.

- "¿Sabes sobre la Perla; y sobre que se rompió?" - le preguntó Kaede con interés.

- "Sí, sé sobre esa joya que puede cumplir los deseos de los humanos y fortalecer a los youkai" – respondió extrañada, pensando que era raro que le preguntaran eso. Y luego...

- "Por cierto, ¿quién es ese niño de allí? Se ve muy extraño." - preguntó Miko; y cuando los demás vieron hacia donde ella señalaba, se percataron de que se refería a Inuyasha.

- "Eh, bueno... Él es..." - dijo Sango tratando de pensar en algo; y para su suerte, Inuyasha se despertó con la misma reacción de Miko.

- "¿Dónde estoy; y quiénes son ustedes? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba huyendo de unos youkai" - dijo Inuyasha asustado poco después de que se despertó.

- "¿Sabes quién eres?" - le preguntó Kaede.

- "Sí, mi nombre es Inuyasha..." - respondió él con una voz muy leve; y luego les preguntó angustiado - "¿No me harán daño, o me echarán de su aldea?" -

- "En otras palabras, sabes quién eres, pero no sabes quiénes somos. No te preocupes, no te haremos daño" - le dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- "Así es, nosotros te encontramos a ti y a esa niña de allí inconscientes en el camino a esta aldea y los trajimos hasta aquí." - dijo Miroku mientras señalaba hacia Miko.

- "¿Entonces no les importa que yo sea un hanyou?" - les preguntó Inuyasha aún angustiado.

- "No, claro que no." - le respondió Sango mientras le sonreía - "Lo que nos importa es que estés bien y a salvo" -

- "Muy bien. Lamento la pregunta… es que ningún humano me había tratado antes así..." - dijo Inuyasha un más poco calmado; y luego se percató del rosario que llevaba en el cuello.

- "Por cierto... ¿qué es esta cosa?" - preguntó mirando el rosario con recelo mientras lo halaba un poco para mostrárselo a los demás.

- "No te preocupes por eso, sólo es un adorno" - le dijo Kaede tratando de hacer que se olvidara de eso. No quería decirle que era un utensilio para controlar su comportamiento.

- "¿Y qué es esta espada que tengo aquí?" - preguntó mientras miraba hacia la funda de Tessaiga, la cual él cargaba todavía encima.

- "Es un regalo que te dejó tu padre, se llama Tessaiga; y en algún momento sabrás como usarla correctamente" - le respondió Kaede mientras le sonreía.

El oír eso pareció haber afectado mucho a Inuyasha, porque se entusiasmó mucho.

- "¿¡Mi padre!" - gritó mientras sacaba la espada de su funda, pero al ver como era, se quedó decepcionado - "¡Pero vamos, sólo es una espada oxidada!" -

- "Pero úsala cuando vayas a proteger a alguien y te llevarás una sorpresa" - le dijo Kaede en un tono que le sugería que debía ser paciente.

- "Ah, ¡bueno!" - replicó Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pie y dejaba la espada al lado de la mochila de Miko. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a su futon para sentarse de nuevo, las miradas de Miko y de él se cruzaron, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran.

- 'Esa niña me parece familiar, ¿pero por qué me siento así?' - pensó Inuyasha nervioso.

- 'Eso chico me parece conocido, pero parece que no me conoce, ¿que será esto que siento?' - pensó Miko confundida pero emocionada.

Y se quedaron así por un par de segundos, hasta que ambos rompieron el contacto visual y se quedaron viendo el suelo; y después de un rato, Miko levantó la cara.

- "Ehm… ¿Podrían decirnos sus nombres, por favor?" - les preguntó a los demás tratando de cambiar el tema.

- "Bueno, yo soy el monje Miroku, pero pueden decirme Houshi-sama" - dijo Miroku dándose aires de importancia.

- "¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Houshi-sama?" - le susurró Sango enfadada.

- "Sólo quiero que me den un poco más de respeto, Sango" - respondió Miroku también entre susurros.

- "Bueno, yo soy Shippou, el Gran Kitsune" - dijo Shippou, demostrando su eterna falta de modestia.

- "¡Aw, eres tan adorable!" - dijo Miko mientras salía corriendo para abrazarlo.

- 'Aaahh... No quiero que esto termine...' - pensó Shippou extasiado mientras Miko lo sujetaba.

- '¡Voy a matar a ese zorro! Un momento, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo celos?'- pensó Inuyasha con rabia y al mismo tiempo, extrañado por esos sentimientos.

- "¡Ejem, ejem!" - carraspeó Sango, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla - "Bueno yo soy Sango, última sobreviviente del clan de Exterminadores de youkai" -

Ese último comentario hizo que Inuyasha se espantara, no le gustaba nada la idea de que hubiera una exterminadora cerca de él.

- "¿¡Exterminadora de youkai!?" -

- "Cálmate, ya dije que no te haríamos daño." - le dijo Sango tratando de calmarlo.

- "Hmmm... ¿Y qué hacen ustedes?" - les preguntó Miko, muy interesada en saber que hacia un grupo tan dispar como ellos estando juntos.

- "Bueno, nos dedicábamos a reunir los Fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon; y en nuestros viajes los encontramos a ustedes" - respondió Miroku.

- "Ya veo... ¿Y no hay nada entre ustedes dos?" - les preguntó Miko con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sango y Miroku se sonrojaran violentamente.

- "¡No, claro que no!" - dijo Miroku avergonzado.

- "¡No, sólo somos amigos!" - dijo Sango con el mismo tono de vergüenza que Miroku.

- "¡Ejem! Ejem!" - los interrumpió Kaede: se le había ocurrido una idea en ese momento - "Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente plática" –

Luego miró a Inuyasha y Miko; y les dijo:

- "Si quieren pueden salir a jugar, que más tarde ambos recibirán un entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?" -

- "¡Sí!" - respondieron los dos al unísono.

- "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será?" - preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba a Miko sonriente.

- "Lo sabrán pronto" - le respondió Kaede con una sonrisa.

- "¿Qué quieres jugar?" - le preguntó Miko a Inuyasha.

- "¡Al escondite!" - le respondió Inuyasha.

- "¡Vamos!" - le dijo Miko; y ambos salieron corriendo mientras reían. Desafortunadamente, Kaede no tenía sandalias del tamaño apropiado para Miko, de modo que ella tendría que andar descalza por los momentos.

- "Tendremos que dejarlos así por ahora. De todos modos, Kagome ahora parece una niña normal de esta época" - dijo Sango después de un pequeño rato de silencio.

- "Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos dejarlos así para siempre. Primero tendremos que buscar un modo de restaurar sus memorias… y hablando de eso," - dijo Miroku - "¿cómo es que a Kagome se le borró toda su memoria, mientras que a Inuyasha sólo se le borró hasta cierto punto?" -

- "Debe ser que a los hanyou no les afecta el agua tanto como a los humanos en cuanto al borrado de recuerdos" - respondió Kaede encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Aunque me sorprende mucho el cambio en la personalidad de Inuyasha... No sabía que de niño él fuera así..." – dijo Sango pensativamente.

- "Sí es verdad..." - añadió Kaede, pero no pudo continuar porque Shippou la interrumpió.

- "¡Ejem, ejem!" -

- "¿Ocurre algo, Shippou?" - le preguntó Miroku amablemente.

- "No, es que solamente quería avisarles que iré a jugar con ellos" - respondió Shippou mientras se levantaba.

- "Está bien. ¡Y recuerda que Kagome ahora se llama Miko!" - le dijo Sango cuando ya se alejaba.

- "¡Sí, ya sé!" - y salió corriendo con toda la felicidad del mundo.

- "Bueno, yo enseñaré a Miko como entrenar su reiryoku, a usar el arco y flechas; y a usar las hierbas medicinales más tarde; pero, necesitaremos a alguien para que entrene a Inuyasha" - señaló Kaede cuando notó que no había nadie que se encargara de eso.

- "¡De eso me encargo yo!" - dijo una voz que parecía que salía de la nada, y todos se sobresaltaron.

En seguida, se supo quién era el propietario de la voz, porque una pulga salió del pelaje de Kirara y empezó a chupar la sangre de la cara de Miroku, para al final terminar aplastada por él.

- "Anciano Myoga, ¿qué hace usted aquí?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Bueno, me enteré de que seguirían viajando y me escondí en Kirara" - respondió Myoga tranquilamente desde la mano de Miroku después de recuperarse de su aplastada.

- "Como iba diciendo, yo puedo traer a Totosai para que entrene al amo Inuyasha, pues ya estoy al tanto de lo que les pasó a Kagome y a él" - agregó en tono de sabihondo.

- "¿Está seguro de poder hacerlo?" - le preguntó Miroku con un semblante desconfiado: Myoga era famoso por no ser muy confiable en situaciones como ésta; y estas sospechas solo se intensificaron dada la condición actual de Inuyasha.

- "Claro que sí, para mañana ya estará aquí entrenándolo" - respondió Myoga enfadado al ver que no confiaban en él.

Luego, se fue saltando hacia Kirara.

- "¡Volveré mañana!" - dijo Myoga después de que Kirara se transformó y se fue volando.

- "Muy bien, entonces mañana será que empiece a entrenar a Miko también. Sólo cuiden que ninguno de los dos se acerque al pozo ni al Árbol Sagrado, pues el pozo al enviarlos a la época de Miko haría que los perdiéramos para siempre; y el Árbol haría enloquecer a ambos" – les advirtió Kaede – " De hecho, será mejor que no los dejemos salir de la aldea" -

- "De todos modos, parece que Miko sólo puede recordar las cosas de esta época" - dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Así es, sino sería imposible que supiera sobre la Perla o los poderes que tiene" - dijo Kaede seriamente.

- "Bueno, creo que también tenemos que vigilar a Shippou, pues con la costumbre que tiene de enamorarse de las niñas de las aldeas, podría terminar causando un desastre" – dijo Sango molesta. Luego, miró a Miroku como si quisiera matarlo, dado que indudablemente era por su culpa que Shippou había adquirido esa costumbre.

Miroku sólo cerró sus ojos, puso su mano en su barbilla y dijo:

- "Ah, por eso es que estaba tan feliz antes. Muy bien, yo me encargaré de Shippou" - luego se volteó hacia Sango - "¿Sango, podrías ir a vigilar a Miko y a Inuyasha?" -

- "Por supuesto, Houshi-sama, creo que sería buena idea que usemos las cosas para ver y oír desde lejos que trajo Kago... es decir, Miko" - dijo Sango. Luego tomaron los binoculares y la antena; y salieron de la cabaña.

Después de que salieron, Kaede sólo suspiró y dijo:

- "Esto será una experiencia muy extraña y agotadora..." -

{Fin del Capítulo}

(Ending: My Will)


	2. El Renacimiento de un Amor

Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo; y los fans de la pareja Inuyasha/Kagome de seguro estarán más que complacidos en cuanto hayan terminado de leerlo (y de seguro, los fans de la pareja Inuyasha/Kikyou querrán matarme, aunque ya el canon la descartó por default...) -_-''

Sin más que decir... ¡Aquí tienen!

Capítulo 2:

El Renacimiento de un Amor

(Opening: I Am)

A la mañana siguiente, a Miko e Inuyasha les tocó un día muy atareado. Miko se pasó el día aprendiendo a reconocer y mezclar hierbas medicinales, meditando; aunque ella terminaba quedándose dormida frecuentemente en esta última; y practicando con el arco, mientras que a Inuyasha le dieron varias clases de ejercicios y lecciones de esgrima, a pesar de que no podía transformar a Tessaiga aún. Por la noche, sólo pudieron irse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, que continuarían con su entrenamiento. A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban practicando con sus armas de nuevo...

- "¡Allá va!" - gritó Miko mientras disparaba una flecha, pero se desvío del blanco.

- "¡No de nuevo!" - dijo Miko decepcionada.

- "Debes aprender a sostener y apuntar mejor las flechas" – suspiró Kaede al ver cuanto le estaba costando agarrarle el hilo – "La verdad no me importaría tanto si al menos pudieras sacar una Flecha Purificadora..." -

- "Bueno, lo intentaré otra vez" - dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar otra flecha. En cuanto la soltó, la flecha se cubrió de un aura azul brillante; haciendo que Miko se cayera al suelo por la impresión, fallando de nuevo.

- "Kaede-obaasan, ¿viste lo que hice?" - preguntó Miko entusiasmada.

- "Si, veo que estás mejorando rápidamente." - la felicitó Kaede. - "Sigue así y te aseguro que lo dominarás en poco tiempo." -

- "¡Sí, gracias!" - lo dijo inclinándose ante ella, luego se preparó para lanzar otra flecha - "Lo intentaré una última vez." -

Disparó otra flecha; y ésta vez no sólo se cubrió de un aura azul, sino que también se clavó en el centro del blanco.

- "¡Sí, al fin lo logré!" - dijo Miko mientras saltaba de felicidad.

- "¡Muy bien, pequeña!" - le dijo Kaede mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - "Ahora puedes ir a jugar, que ya terminamos por hoy." -

- "¡Sí, muchas gracias!" - se inclinó ante ella y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba entrenando con Totosai en un bosque cercano.

- "Recuerda, Tessaiga sólo se transforma si siente que la quieres usar para proteger a alguien." - le decía Totosai a Inuyasha mientras el pequeño hanyou agitaba la espada con fuerza, pero sin obtener resultados.

- "¡Trato de concentrarme en esa idea, pero no lo consigo!" - le replicó frustrado.

- "Muchacho tonto, sólo agita la espada una vez más y veamos lo que haces" - le dijo Totosai con voz cansina.

- "Bien, aquí voy" - y luego agitó la espada, la cual cambió a su verdadera forma.

- "¡Al fin lo logré!" - dijo Inuyasha lleno de felicidad, pero la espada se destransformó de inmediato.

- "¡Rayos!" – rugió mientras agitaba la espada con furia. En esta ocasión si se transformó y se quedó en su verdadera forma.

- "¡Por fin lo conseguí!" - dijo Inuyasha, luego empezó a saltar de felicidad, para luego quedarse viendo la magnífica espada que tenía en su mano.

- "¡Vaya, no me esperaba que fuera tan grande, y además, tan ligera!" - mientras la sostenía en alto para examinarla con cuidado.

- 'Vaya que es fuerte, aún como un niño puede cargar la espada en su verdadera forma' - pensó Totosai asustado. Luego, se dirigió a Inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro:

- "Je, te felicito, pero no creas que ya has terminado. Ahora practicaremos el Kaze no Kizu" -

- "¿Y cómo lo hago?" - le preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- "¿Ves las ondas azules que rodean a la espada?" - le preguntó Totosai para que se fijara en ellas - "Sólo concentra tu energía en la espada y agítala." -

- "De acuerdo..." - dijo Inuyasha mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su espada.

- "¡Kaze no Kizu!" - gritó mientras agitaba la espada con fuerza contra el suelo. Del punto donde hizo contacto se generaron tres ondas de energía, las cuales se dispersaron y destruyeron los árboles con los que estaban practicando.

- "¡No puedo creerlo, lo logré!" - exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido.

- "¡Excelente! ¡Veo que tienes un talento natural para esto! Ahora ve a descansar, que continuaremos mañana" - le dijo Totosai.

- "¡Sí!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se inclinaba ante él para luego irse corriendo.

* * *

Al terminar sus respectivos entrenamientos, Inuyasha y a Miko acordaron que se encontrarían frente al río de la aldea y debajo de un árbol. Ya para entonces se habían convertido de nuevo en grandes amigos; y de hecho, podríamos decir que incluso se llevaban mejor que antes.

- "¿Cómo te fue practicando con la espada?" - le preguntó Miko después de que se encontraron y se sentaron.

- "¡Me fue muy bien, por fin logré hacer el Kaze no Kizu y transformar a Tessaiga!" - le contó Inuyasha emocionado.

- "¡Wow! ¡Te felicito, has logrado mucho en estos dos días que llevamos entrenando!" - lo felicitó Miko.

- "¡Sí, gracias!" – dijo Inuyasha radiante de felicidad – "¿Y cómo te fue con Kaede-sama?" -

- "Me tocó practicar con el arco; y además de que logré golpear un blanco con una flecha... ¡También logré hacer una Flecha Purificadora!"- le dijo Miko muy feliz, pero luego empezó a toser.

- "¡Bien hecho!" - le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a una cara de preocupación – "Por cierto, ¿te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida" -

- "Si estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada. - le dijo Miko, pero luego volvió a toser.

- "Deberías ir a dormir un poco entonces para que te recuperes," - sugirió Inuyasha algo preocupado - "además, esa tos no parece una buena señal" -

- "Sí, gracias. No te preocupes." - le dijo Miko mientras se ponía en pie y se iba para la cabaña de Kaede. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Miroku y Sango estaban observando la escena desde detrás de un arbusto cercano.

- "Vaya, perdieron sus recuerdos, pero aún no han olvidado lo que sienten el uno por el otro" - dijo Miroku asombrado.

- "Es increíble como el corazón puede guardar los sentimientos más importantes de una persona de esa forma" - dijo Sango impresionada.

- "Sí, Sango..." - dijo Miroku en un tono profundo, aunque lo hizo solo en un intento fallido de ocultar que estaba metiendo la mano donde no debía adrede.

- "¡Aah! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?" – gritó Sango mientras le propinaba una buena bofetada a Miroku en la cara.

- "Lo siento, Sango." - dijo seriamente. Sin embargo, luego añadió pensativamente - "¿Miko no se veía un poco extraña?" -

Eso pareció calmar a Sango, porque empezó a preocuparse por si Miko se encontraba bien.

- "Ahora que lo dice, Houshi-sama, tiene razón. Inuyasha notó algo raro en ella también" – dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo por un momento. Luego encaró a Miroku de nuevo – "¿No deberíamos ir a verla?" -

- "Sí, será mejor que la revisemos" - respondió mientras se ponían en camino hacía donde estaba ella.

* * *

Pero cuando fueron a ver a Miko la encontraron recostada en su futon, jadeando para respirar; y además...

- "¡Tienes una fiebre muy alta!" - dijo Sango después de que le puso una mano en la frente. Fue a buscar un trapo, lo empapó en agua fría y se lo puso en la frente - "¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie?" -

- "Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos; Houshi-sama, Sango-nee" - se disculpó Miko. Tanto ella como Inuyasha habían tomado la costumbre de llamarla así por como los cuidaba, aún si no estaban emparentados.

- "No importa…" – dijo para que no se preocupara; y comenzó a revolver entre las hierbas que Kaede tenía guardadas para intentar ayudarla. Sin embargo, terminó solo suspirando decepcionada – "Parece que no tenemos hierbas medicinales que nos vayan a servir de mucho" -

- "Lástima que no podamos... Ya sabes, Sango" - dijo Miroku misteriosamente.

- "¿De qué hablan?" - preguntó extrañada; y luego empezó a toser.

Sango comprendió que se refería a mandar a Miko de vuelta a su época.

- "Sobre nada en especial..." – sentenció Sango molesta para luego clavarle una mirada de rabia a Miroku. Se volteó de nuevo hacia Miko, suspiró y empezó a revisar las medicinas que estaban en la mochila, pero tuvo los mismos resultados que cuando revisó las hierbas - "Bueno, no creo que ninguna de estas medicinas vayan a servirnos para esto. No hay ninguna para el resfriado" -

Y mientras decía esas palabras, llegó Inuyasha corriendo y visiblemente alarmado.

- "¡Inuyasha!" - dijeron Miroku y Sango sorprendidos.

- "¿Dónde... Dónde está Miko?" - preguntó jadeando.

- "Está aquí, parece que tiene un resfriado" - le dijo Miroku en tono grave.

- "Tonta, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?" - dijo Inuyasha enfurecido cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Miko.

- "Perdóname… es que te veías tan feliz… que no quise estropearlo" - dijo entristecida; y empezó a toser de nuevo.

Inuyasha sólo se limitó a suspirar. Trató de calmarse un poco para no alterar más a Miko y dijo entristecido:

- "No importa, sé cómo hacer una medicina para eso gracias a mi madre, pero no creo que pueda conseguir los ingredientes, porque no podré los monstruos que habitan en esos lugares yo solo" -

- "Sango debería ir contigo, como es exterminadora podría ayudarte" - dijo Miroku mientras ponía una cara de sabihondo.

- "Tal vez, Houshi-sama; pero sería mejor que usted vaya con Inuyasha" - le gruñó Sango mientras le dedicaba una cara horrible.

- "¡Dense prisa, que necesito ir a buscarlos rápido, o Miko podría ponerse peor!" - dijo Inuyasha ya desesperado mientras veía a Miko postrada en el futon.

- "¡Bien, yo iré contigo!" - dijo Miroku decepcionado - "¡Sango, por favor cuida bien de Miko y de Shippou!" -

- "¡Está bien!" - dijo Sango mientras los observaba salir corriendo de la cabaña.

- "Inuyasha…" – dijo Miko asombrada, pero luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver cuanto se preocupaban por ella. Tosió de nuevo un poco; y luego se recostó de lado para intentar dormir una siesta. Sango se quedó vigilándola y preparada para cambiarle el trapo cuando el agua se hubiese calentado.

Por otra parte, Shippou se había quedado escondido detrás de una ventana; y estuvo observando todo lo que había pasado adentro.

- '¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora que esos dos no están es mi oportunidad de ganarme el corazón de Kagome!' - pensó mientras se bajaba de la ventana.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban batallando, contra toda clase de monstruos en muchos lugares mientras buscaban los ingredientes que necesitaban para prepararle la medicina a Miko. Tuvieron que pasar por una playa, un lago en lo profundo de las montañas; entre otros lugares; y fueron montados en Kirara para que les tomase el menor tiempo posible. Inuyasha estaba impresionado por como peleaba Miroku, aunque el también intentó hacerse útil con su Sankontessou y la Tessaiga; aún si no podía recordar bien como pelear. Decidió no utilizar el Kaze no Kizu porque esto habría destruido las vísceras de los monstruos que él necesitaba.

* * *

Y en la aldea...

Shippou se había pasado la tarde recogiendo flores y haciéndole una corona de flores a Miko; e iba de camino a entregársela en ese momento.

- "Espero que a ella le guste este regalo" - se dijo Shippou mientras sacaba una corona de flores blancas y rosadas del bolsillo interior de su kosode y entraba a la cabaña de Kaede.

- "¿Cómo sigue Miko?" – preguntó él alegremente, aunque tratando de aparentar preocupación por ella.

- "Está descansando ahora; y ya la fiebre le bajó un poco, pero no la despiertes hasta que Inuyasha y Houshi-sama regresen, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo Sango amablemente mientras le mostraba como Miko estaba durmiendo a pesar del trabajo que le estaba costando para respirar, pero luego su cara de preocupación fue remplazada por una cara de suspicacia cuando vio la corona de flores que Shippou llevaba en sus manos - "¿Y que traes ahí?"

- "¿Qué?" - se percató de lo que Sango estaba viendo y escondió la corona tras la espalda - "¡Uh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!" -

- "Hmmm... Bueno entonces ve a jugar, que ahora Miko necesita descansar para recuperarse" - le dijo Sango repentinamente severa.

- "S-s-sí, S-Sango" - le dijo asustado. Se volteó como para salir de la cabaña, pero en realidad no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus manos en puños y apretar los dientes para luego pensar irritado - '¡Rayos, no pude hacer nada!' -

Y en ese momento, Inuyasha y Miroku entraron corriendo y lo arrollaron. Shippou quedó mareado al lado de uno de los muros de la cabaña.

- "¡Volvimos! ¡Necesito que pongamos a hervir estas cosas!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le mostraba a Sango los ingredientes de la medicina: había regresado cargando toda clase de vísceras de monstruos en sacos; y algunos cangrejos y peces.

- "¡Sí, está bien, cálmense!" - dijo Sango sorprendida.

* * *

Se dedicaron a la tarea de cortar cada uno de los ingredientes de la medicina en pedazos y los pusieron a hervir durante un rato. Al final, pusieron la infusión resultante en un plato hondo. Así que cuando estuvo lista, Sango miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa y le pasó el plato con la medicina:

- "Bueno, ve ahora y despiértala para que la beba" –

- "E-esta… bien…" – dijo Inuyasha ruborizándose. Miko parecía haber sentido esto, porque empezó a moverse y abrió levemente los ojos en cuanto él se acercó.

- "Miko, ¿estás despierta?" - le preguntó Inuyasha gentilmente al ver esto.

- "Sí..." - le respondió con una voz que delataba lo mal que se sentía.

- "Que bien. Bueno, ten, bebe esto" - le dijo Inuyasha mientras le pasaba el plato con la mezcla. Miko lo recibió y se sentó en el futon para poder beberlo.

- "¿Qué es?" - le preguntó a Inuyasha extrañada; y luego lo olió - "¡Ugh, huele horrible!" -

- "¡Entre peor huele y sabe, más efectivo es! ¡Sólo bébelo todo y para mañana estarás como nueva!" - le aseguró Inuyasha sonriente.

- "Está bien, si es tan efectivo como dices, trataré de aguantar el mal sabor" - dijo mientras le sonreía a Inuyasha; y se bebió toda la mezcla con la nariz tapada con los dedos. En cuanto terminó, puso inmediatamente una cara de repugnancia.

- "¡Puag! ¡Sabe asqueroso!" –

Inuyasha sólo sonrió al ver su cara; y le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros mientras con la otra tomaba el plato y lo ponía en el piso.

- "Bueno, mejor regresa a dormir, que con eso será suficiente para que te cures" - le dijo Inuyasha para darle apoyo; y luego se volteó hacia Sango - "Sango-nee, ¿vas a cuidar a Miko esta noche?" -

Sango tuvo una idea en ese momento; y le sonrió amablemente a Inuyasha:

- "Inuyasha, ¿por qué no intentas cuidarla tú en esta ocasión?" -

Inuyasha se ruborizó y se puso a pensarlo por un rato. Luego, le dijo a Sango con la cara viendo hacia el suelo con algo de pena…

- "Bueno... Creo que no sería mala idea" -

- "Muy bien, entonces te dejaremos para que la cuides, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo Sango.

- "Está bien" - respondió Inuyasha.

* * *

Después de que cenaron y se fueron a dormir, Inuyasha se pasó la noche despertándose a cada rato para revisar que Miko estuviera bien; y en una de esas veces...

- "Inuyasha, ¿estás despierto?" - le preguntó Miko con cautela mientras se sentaba en el futon.

- "Sí, no podía dormir," - le respondió Inuyasha tratando de asegurarle que no pasaba nada - "¿por qué preguntas?" -

- "Es que..." – Miko se sonrojó y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas – "Quería agradecerte que quisieras cuidarme" -

- "¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Sólo quédate tranquila para que puedas curarte!" - le dijo Inuyasha mientras también se sonrojaba.

- "Sí. Quiero que podamos salir a jugar juntos mañana de nuevo" - dijo Miko; y ambos volvieron a dormirse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse. Notó que los demás ya habían salido; y se quedó vigilando a Miko con preocupación, a pesar de que ahora ella estaba respirando normalmente y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro: parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy agradable. Luego de un rato, ella también despertó...

- "¡Ah, me siento muy bien!" - dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba - "¡Gracias, Inuyasha! ¡Tú medicina sí que es muy efectiva!" -

- "Así es, mi madre me enseñó cómo prepararla" - respondió Inuyasha mientras le sonreía.

- "Debe ser una gran persona" - comentó Miko sentándose a su lado. Sin embargo, esto hizo que el rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreciera…

- "Lo era..." -

- "¿Qué… quieres decir?" - le preguntó Miko un tanto desconcertada, pero ya intuyendo de que se trataba.

- "Murió hace varios años..." - le respondió Inuyasha mientras su cara mostraba que quería llorar, pero se estaba conteniendo.

- "¿Huh?" – Miko se espantó, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas; y luego de inmediato se arrodilló ante él a modo de disculpa. Esto era lo último que ella hubiese querido ocasionar – "¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡No tenía intenciones de hacerte sentir así!" -

- "No te preocupes... Eso fue hace mucho tiempo..." - dijo Inuyasha con una voz muy leve mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Miko se quedó en silencio junto a él por un rato, tratando de pensar que haría; y a la final le preguntó:

- "Eh... bueno... ¿No quieres que salgamos a jugar?" -

- "¡Claro que sí!" - le respondió Inuyasha alegre de nuevo; y ambos salieron corriendo.

* * *

Una vez afuera, se encontraron con Shippou bajo el mismo árbol debajo del cual ellos dos se habían sentado el día anterior.

- "¡Hola, Shippou!" - lo saludó Miko alegremente.

- "Miko... Quisiera entregarte esto..." - le dijo Shippou tímidamente y luego le entregó la corona de flores.

El rostro de Miko se iluminó en cuanto vio la corona; y la tomó de las manos de Shippou con los dedos temblorosos.

- "¡Es hermosa! ¡Gracias, Shippou!" - le dijo; y luego se puso la corona en la cabeza.

- "¡Se te ve muy bien!" - le dijo Shippou.

- "¡Gracias!" - le dijo Miko con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, esto hizo que los celos de Inuyasha explotaran...

- "¡Oye, zorro, no te atrevas a intentar nada con Miko!" - le gritó a Shippou furioso.

Y para empeorar las cosas, esto a cambio hizo que a Shippou se le saliera todo el odio que le tenía a Inuyasha por los golpes que le daba antes...

- "¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarle de esa forma a un youkai de verdad, hanyou insignificante y estúpido!" - le gritó Shippou.

Esto dejo a Miko y a Inuyasha en shock; pero más a Inuyasha, el cual puso una cara extraña, como entre tristeza y furia, y luego se fue corriendo. Shippou contempló satisfecho lo que había hecho, pero eso le terminó saliendo caro...

- "¡Inuyasha!" - gritó Miko tratando de detenerlo en vano; y luego se volteó furiosa hacia Shippou - "¿¡Cómo pudiste decirle algo como eso!?" -

- "Yo... Este... yo..." - balbuceó Shippou, pues no podía ni hablar de lo asustado que estaba.

Miko estaba tan furiosa que si hubiera sido por culpa de Inuyasha; y estuvieran en su condición normal, seguramente le habría dicho 'Abajo' hasta el cansancio.

- "¡Cállate! ¡No escucharé tus excusas; y no quiero verte más en toda mi vida!" - le gritó a Shippou mientras se quitaba la corona de flores y se la arrojaba - "¡Inuyasha, espera!" -

Y se fue corriendo tras Inuyasha, dejando a Shippou impresionado y entristecido.

- "¡Qué... Qué... Aaah!" - empezó a llorar - "¡Arruine otro amor! ¡Primero Mizuki; y ahora Kagome!" -

Luego empezó a golpearse en la cabeza con las dos manos mientras gritaba: - "¡Soy un tonto!"-

Luego salieron de un matorral cercano las manos de Miroku y Sango; atraparon a Shippou y lo halaron para adentro. Cuando Shippou se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vio que Miroku y Sango lo estaban mirando de forma aterradora.

- "¿Q-q-qué están haciendo?" - les preguntó Shippou asustado.

- "Lo sentimos, Shippou, pero no podemos permitir que interfieras en nuestros planes" - le dijo Sango.

- "Así es, mantente alejado de Kagome y de Inuyasha ó... ya verás" - dijo Miroku mientras le ponía una mueca misteriosa.

- "¿Y que planean hacer?" - les preguntó aterrado.

- "Lo averiguarás esta noche" - le respondió Sango con el mismo tono misterioso de Miroku.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Miko seguía corriendo tras Inuyasha, tratando de detenerlo para tranquilizarlo y hablar con él.

- "¡Inuyasha, espérame!" - le gritó Miko desesperada.

- "Por favor... Déjame estar solo..." - le dijo Inuyasha con la voz quebrada.

- "¡No puedo!" - le respondió Miko, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas - "¡Puede que Shippou sea un tonto, pero nosotros no pensamos así de ti!" -

Y entonces, Inuyasha chocó de frente contra alguien, haciendo que él se cayera para atrás por lo rápido que iba; y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar:

- "¿Quién me golpeó?" -

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Miko preocupada mientras se detenía a su lado.

- "Así que ustedes son los nuevos, ¿verdad?" - les preguntó la persona con quién Inuyasha había chocado: era una niña un poco más alta que ellos dos, llevaba un kimono amarillo y su cabello era azul oscuro; y lo tenía peinado en forma de una cola. Lo más notorio era que tenía orejas puntiagudas.

- "Hmm... ¿Tú eres?" - le preguntó Miko dubitativa.

- "Soy Asagi, una de los niños que provenimos de Houraijima" - se presentó la niña poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

- "¡Ah, sí! ¡Kaede-sama nos habló de ustedes!" - exclamó Miko, recordando que Kaede les había comentado sobre ellos durante el entrenamiento de hace dos días: un grupo de niños hanyou que había venido a vivir aquí desde una tierra lejana y que ellos probablemente conocerían pronto.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba viendo a Asagi fijamente; y se fijó en sus orejas:

- "¿Y tú también eres... una... una..." - le intentó preguntar porque la voz no le salía.

- "Sí, soy una hanyou. Todos los niños de ese lugar lo somos. Y no pensé que hubiera gente que nos aceptara fuera de la isla" - respondió Asagi alegremente.

- "Había oído hablar antes de ese lugar, ¿no es donde los youkai, humanos y hanyou podían vivir juntos y en paz?" – le preguntó Inuyasha pensativamente.

- "Así era, hasta el día en que unos youkai que se hacían llamar los Shitoushin aparecieron y mataron a todos los que vivían allí, dejando vivos únicamente a los hanyou para usarlos como sacrificio y extraer sus energías. Pronto iba a ser mi turno, pero en el último momento, unos viajeros vinieron, derrotaron a los Shitoushin y nos salvaron. Hemos estado viviendo desde aquí desde entonces" - relató Asagi con orgullo.

- "Ese relato me suena familiar, pero no sé porque razón... si nunca lo había escuchado antes…" - dijo Miko pensativamente, como si fuera que hubiese olvidado algo muy importante.

- "¿Me podrían decir sus nombres, por favor?" - les preguntó Asagi amablemente.

- "Eh, sí disculpa... Mi nombre es Miko" - respondió Miko un poco avergonzada mientras hacía la inclinación.

- "Yo soy Inuyasha" – dijo él inclinándose también.

En cuanto escuchó sus nombres, Asagi comprobó que lo que le dijo Kaede sobre lo que les había pasado a Kagome e Inuyasha era cierto. Ya ella había empezado a tener sospechas cuando vio a Inuyasha por primera vez en su condición actual.

- 'Lo que me dijo la señora Kaede es cierto... Será mejor que piense con cuidado lo que digo' - pensó Asagi; y luego decidió proseguir con lo que iba a decirles, que era la razón por la que los había ido a buscar en primer lugar - "Bueno, ésta noche habrá un festival; y los demás niños de Houraijima y yo vamos a cantar una canción tradicional de la isla y bueno... me preguntaba si les gustaría cantar con nosotros" -

Tanto Miko como Inuyasha se quedaron impresionados de que les ofreciera algo así, tanto que no podían creerlo:

- "¿Qué?" -

- "¿Hablas en serio?" -

- "¡Sí! Entonces que me dicen, ¿aceptan?" - les preguntó Asagi de nuevo.

- "¡Pues claro!" - le respondieron ambos con una gran sonrisa.

- "Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás niños?" - preguntó Miko al notar que Asagi estaba sola.

- "Ellos vienen para acá en este momento" – dijo ella alegremente; y luego cuando los vio acercarse - "Ah, ¡allá están!" -

Llegaron los otros cinco niños de la isla: Ai, Moegi, Roku, Dai y Shion.

- "¡Onee-chan!" - gritó Ai cuando estuvo cerca de Asagi.

- "Hola, chicos," - los saludó Asagi - "¿ya está todo listo para esta noche?" -

- "Sí, nee-chan" - le respondió Roku; y luego se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha y de Miko - "Ellos dos son..." -

- "Sí, ellos son los nuevos: Inuyasha y Miko. Ellos se van unir a nuestra canción" - le respondió Asagi mientras ellos dos se inclinaban con una sonrisa para presentarse.

- "Es un gusto conocerlos" – dijeron ambos a coro.

- "Jiji, para nosotros también… Inuyasha-oniichan y Ka…" – empezó Ai riéndose, pero al ver como Asagi se asustó detrás de Miko cuando comenzó a decir el nombre, se corrigió a ultimo segundo nerviosamente – "…Digo, Miko-oneechan" –

- "Hmm, ¿qué sucede, Ai-chan?" – le preguntó Miko preocupada al ver esto. Asagi solo suspiró aliviada a sus espaldas.

- "No es nada, es solo que me recuerdas a otra persona" – dijo Ai sonrojándose mientras les sonreía.

- "Es la más pequeña de nosotros, así que hay veces que se confunde un poco" – explicó Moegi mientras sonreía tímidamente.

- "Bueno, no es ningún problema" – dijo Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Ai. Ella solo sonrió complacida a cambio.

- 'Bueno, al menos ese perrucho necio no podrá seguir golpeándonos' - pensó Dai al ver como se estaban comportando, luego dijo en voz alta - "Bueno, ¿no deberíamos ir a ensayar?" -

- "Sí, sobre todo porque ellos dos deben aprender la letra de la canción" - dijo Moegi refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Miko.

- "¿Creen que lo haremos bien?" - preguntó Shion algo asustado.

- "Vamos, Shion, no seas tan pesimista" - lo animó Asagi poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- "¡Seguro que lo haremos bien!" - dijo Ai alegremente.

- "¡Entonces, adelante!" - dijo Miko con entusiasmo; y todos empezaron a ponerse en marcha, excepto Inuyasha y por eso ella fue a verlo.

- "¿Te sucede algo?" - le preguntó amablemente.

- "Es que es la primera vez que voy a cantar en frente de alguien; y..." - respondió Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia el suelo temblando - "me da un poco de miedo" -

- "No te preocupes, si has podido exterminar monstruos grandes, también podrás cantar una canción" - le dijo Miko poniéndole una mano en el hombro para animarlo.

* * *

Se pusieron en camino y después de un rato de caminar en silencio, llegaron a donde tendría lugar el acto principal del festival, una tarima de piedra frente a un lago que se encontraba detrás de la aldea.

Miko estaba impresionada porque nunca había visto un lago tan grande en su vida.

- "¡Vaya, que gran lago hay allá abajo!" -

Debido a eso, el collar de Inuyasha brilló; y él se cayó con fuerza contra el suelo.

- "Ugh, ¿¡que rayos fue eso!?" - dijo Inuyasha enfadado cuando se logró poner en pie.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Miko preocupada, mientras ponía sus manos frente a su boca en señal de espanto.

- "Sí, pero sentí que algo en este collar me jaló con fuerza contra el piso cuando dijiste esa palabra" - le respondió desconcertado mientras lo halaba para que Miko supiera de que estaba hablando. Miko sólo se limitó a devolverle la mirada de desconcierto.

- "¿Que palabra? ¿Quieres decir… Abajo?" – dijo; y esto hizo que Inuyasha se volviese a caer con fuerza contra el suelo. Miko se aterró por eso - "¡Uy! ¡Perdóname, no sabía que el que yo dijera eso te haría daño!" -

- "Está bien, no te preocupes, sólo procura no volver a decirla en frente de mí" - le respondió Inuyasha.

- "¿Ya dejaron de jugar ustedes dos?" - les preguntó Asagi algo molesta. Ellos dos solo se disculparon por esto avergonzados.

* * *

Luego empezaron a ensayar; Asagi, Inuyasha, Miko y Ai eran los cantantes, mientras los demás tocaban instrumentos: Dai tocaba la flauta, Moegi tocaba el arpa y Roku y Shion tocaban cítaras. Al final del ensayo...

- "Bueno, vamos bien, aunque... Miko, debes terminar de aprenderte la letra; y tú, Inuyasha, debes subir un poco más la voz para que te escuchemos bien" - les dijo Asagi con severidad.

- "Si, está bien" - respondió Inuyasha, quién todavía tenía un pequeño caso de pánico escénico.

- "Haré lo que pueda" - dijo Miko tratando de memorizarse bien la letra.

* * *

Empezaron a ensayar de nuevo; y esta vez lo hicieron mucho mejor, por lo cual, Asagi estaba más que satisfecha.

- "¡Bueno, creo que esta vez sí lo hemos hecho bien! ¡Si lo volvemos a hacer esta noche así, seguro que será todo perfecto!" – dijo alegremente.

- "¡Qué bien!" - dijo Miko aplaudiendo con felicidad.

- "¡Excelente!" - dijo Inuyasha cerrando un puño.

- "Onee-chan, ¿ya terminamos?" - le preguntó Ai a Asagi con una sonrisa.

- "Sí, podemos descansar hasta que sea la hora del gran momento" - le respondió su hermana mientras iba hacia ella y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- "¡Qué bien!" - dijo Miko alegremente. Sin embargo, luego la acometió un pensamiento repentino y se acercó a Asagi- "Oye, Asagi-chan... Quiero preguntarte algo" -

- "¿Qué cosa?" - inquirió Asagi amablemente.

- "¿Que significa esta canción para ustedes? Es muy hermosa, pero también se oye muy triste, en especial por lo que dice la letra…" - le dijo Miko con preocupación.

Asagi sólo se limitó a quedarse viendo el cielo con una triste sonrisa antes de responderle - "Ésta canción es un rezo; y la letra es un poema muy antiguo de nuestra isla. Significa que nuestros padres se sacrificaban para convertirse en una luz de protección para nosotros" -

- "Ya veo. Lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal con mi pregunta" - dijo Miko mientras se entristecía su rostro.

- "Descuida" – le sonrió Asagi amablemente para mostrarle que no había problema – "De todas maneras nuestra isla ya no existe; y nuestros padres nos seguirán protegiendo sin importar donde estemos" -

Inuyasha había estado escuchando toda la conversación; y decidió hacer algo para animarlos:

- "¿Les parece si vamos a jugar? Tenemos una pelota en casa de Kaede-sama" –

Todos los demás respondieron "¡Sí!"; así que fueron a buscar la pelota y se pasaron la tarde jugando, aunque Miko notó que Inuyasha parecía intranquilo por algún motivo. Pero no lo averiguaron sino hasta que cayó la noche...

* * *

- "¡Rayos! ¡No quiero salir así!" - dijo Inuyasha después de que anocheció, pues era noche de luna nueva; y él ya tenía su apariencia humana.

- "¿Que le ocurrió a tus orejas y a tu cabello?" - le preguntó Miko impresionada. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha en su forma humana; y así parecía una persona completamente diferente. De hecho, no habría sabido que era él si no hubiese visto la transformación con sus propios ojos.

- "Es por la condición de hanyou. Cada cierto tiempo los hanyou perdemos nuestros poderes y permanecemos como humanos normales" - explicó Asagi con seriedad.

- "¿Y que lo causa en ti, Inuyasha?" - le preguntó Miko con interés.

Inuyasha no quería decirlo, porque no creía que fuera prudente que se supiera su secreto, pero al final decidió decírselos para mostrarle a Miko que confiaba en ella.

- "Las... noches de luna nueva…" -

- "¿¡Y por qué no nos dijiste eso antes!? ¡Podríamos haber buscado una forma de dejar el festival para mañana!" - le dijo Miko enojada porque esto podría echar por tierra todo el festival.

- "No quise arruinar todo lo que ustedes habían hecho" - dijo Inuyasha a modo de disculpa.

- "¡No importa eso ahora! ¡Si no salimos ya, se perderá todo el acto!" - exclamó Asagi alarmada.0

- "Ni modo, tendré que salir así..." - dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en pie avergonzado y molesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Miroku y Sango estaban conversando en el festival que estaban teniendo en la aldea.

- "¿Cómo cree usted que estarán?" - le preguntó Sango dubitativa.

- "Bueno, estuve escuchándolos ensayar; y suenan muy bien" - dijo Miroku mientras le sonreía.

- "¿Quiere decir que es probable que nuestro plan tenga éxito?" - le preguntó Sango emocionada.

- "Sí, primero vayamos a escucharlos y luego veamos lo que ocurre" - dijo Miroku; y se pusieron en camino hasta el punto en donde estaba la tarima. Toda la aldea se encontraba reunida en este lugar; y allí se reunieron con Shippou.

- "Ah, ¡los estaba esperando! ¡No podemos disfrutar de esto los tres si no estamos todos!" - les dijo alegremente.

- "¿Cómo crees que nos perderíamos el acto estelar de Kagome e Inuyasha?" - le preguntó Miroku mientras se reía.

- "¿Eso significa que esto era su gran plan?" - les preguntó Shippou suspicazmente.

- "Nada de eso, sólo es una parte de nuestro plan" - le dijo Sango misteriosamente.

- "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quieren decir que hay más!?" - dijo Shippou asustado.

- "Sí, sólo espera y verás" - le dijo Miroku con un tono de voz que daba a imaginar que lo sabría muy pronto.

- "¡Silencio, que ya comienzan!" – dijo Sango, pero sus ojos se dilataron de la impresión al ver a Inuyasha – "¡Y miren, Inuyasha está en su forma humana!" -

- "¡Es verdad!" - exclamó Shippou con los ojos y la boca abiertos al máximo.

- "Es por la luna nueva de esta noche" - dijo Miroku mientras miraba hacia el cielo - "Me sorprende que haya querido salir en público así" -

- "¡Silencio!" - le dijeron Shippou y Sango, porque ya estaban empezando a sonar los instrumentos; y luego Inuyasha, Miko, Asagi y Ai empezaron a cantar.

* * *

(Canción: Tamaokuri no Uta – Fumiko Orikasa)

_Mi padre decía que la mano de un demonio existía para protegerme;_

_Mi madre decía que la mano de un humano existía para criarme;_

_Al juntar las manos, abrimos la puerta y nos entregamos a las flamas;_

_Y así nos convertiremos en una luz, para que por favor los protejan..._

* * *

Cuando terminaron de cantar y los instrumentos dejaron de oírse, toda la multitud les dedicó un gran aplauso.

- "¡Gracias!" - les dijo Asagi a la multitud mientras hacía una inclinación. Luego se volteó hacia Miko e Inuyasha - "Bueno, repetiremos la canción, pero… ¿les importaría ir a esa orilla del lago y quedarse escuchando?" –

Dijo esto último mientras señalaba hacia una orilla ubicada a la izquierda de la tarima.

- "No, pero... ¿Por qué?" - le preguntó Miko extrañada.

- "Ya fue suficiente para ustedes, prefiero que solamente nos escuchen ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" - les dijo Asagi con una sonrisa.

- "Esta bien" - respondió Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Ambos bajaron de la tarima y fueron a sentarse en el sitio que Asagi les había indicado.

- "¡Sango, ahora!" - le dijo Miroku cuando vio a Miko e Inuyasha yendo hacia la orilla del lago.

- "¡Sí!" - dijo Sango mientras sacaban los binoculares y la antena que les trajo Miko, luego se escondieron en un lugar donde no podían verlos y se quedaron observando y escuchando a Miko e Inuyasha. Shippou se encaramó en el hombro de Sango para saber que estaba pasando.

- "¿Qué te parece? ¿No es un bella canción?" - le preguntó Miko con gentileza.

- "Sí... Y me recuerda mucho a mi madre" - le respondió Inuyasha con melancolía.

- "¿Es por lo de que esos niños son como tú; y por lo que decía la letra?" - le preguntó Miko con interés.

- "Sí... Lo que decía sobre qué "_Y así nos convertiremos en una luz, para que por favor los protejan"..._" - dijo Inuyasha viendo hacia el cielo.

- "Ya veo..." - dijo Miko mirando hacia el suelo; y en ese mismo instante los demás dejaron de cantar, dando a entender que ya había terminado el acto - "Es una lástima que no durara más el acto" -

- "Sí..." - dijo Inuyasha. Luego Miko miró hacia arriba; y se alegró mucho…

- "¡Mira, el cielo de esta noche está muy hermoso!" – se levantó y señaló hacia el cielo – "¡Está todo lleno de estrellas!" –

Inuyasha no tuvo problemas con esto, así que ambos se recostaron el uno al lado del otro y se pusieron a mirarlas. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas y se podía ver perfectamente la sombra de la Vía Láctea detrás de ellas.

- "Es muy hermoso... Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien" - dijo Inuyasha placenteramente.

- "¿Quieres decir que te sientes bien al hacer esto en mi compañía? Me hace muy... feliz el saberlo" - dijo Miko mientras se ruborizaba.

- "Me alegra saberlo a mí también" - dijo Inuyasha mirando al suelo. Miko se recostó sobre su hombro, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

- "¿Quieres que hagamos una promesa?" - le preguntó Miko suavemente.

- "¿Qué clase de promesa?" - le preguntó Inuyasha un tanto impresionado.

- "Que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar si recupero mi memoria, quiero que me prometas que nunca nos separaremos mientras vivamos..." - le explicó Miko - "Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Lo prometes?" -

Inuyasha ya estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate con insolación; y cuando vio la cara de Miko, vio que le sería imposible decirle que no. Además, él también estaba pensando en decirle algo similar: en protegerla por el resto de sus días, sin importar lo que pasase desde ese momento en adelante.

- "Bueno... Sí... Lo prometo" – dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- "Gracias" - le dijo Miko, luego los dos se separaron y se quedaron acostados sobre la hierba, uno al lado del otro, observando las estrellas, aunque se tomaron de las manos desde ese momento.

* * *

Mientras, Sango y Miroku estaban celebrando desde donde estaban ocultos.

- "¡Lo logramos! ¡Se hicieron una promesa!" - exclamó Sango dando un salto de alegría.

- "¡Nuestro plan tuvo éxito! ¡Ahora estamos a mano con ellos!" - dijo Miroku alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

- "¿Así que ese era su brillante plan? ¿Juntarlos de nuevo?" - dijo Shippou con los brazos cruzados; y con una actitud que recordaba más bien a la de Inuyasha.

- "Sí, así es Shippou" - dijo Miroku tranquilamente.

- 'Son unos tontos' - pensó Shippou; y luego se percató de algo que Miroku y Sango no habían notado aún - "¿¡Huh!? ¡Miren! ¡Están perdiéndose de algo!" -

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Miko e Inuyasha se habían levantado y se estaban acercando cada vez más. Como solo había un par de binoculares, Sango y Miroku empezaron a pelearse por ver quien vería la escena resultante, así que Shippou se convirtió en unos binoculares y Sango los tomó. Luego, todos contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron lo que pasó a continuación: en la imagen reflejada en el lago, se vió que Inuyasha y Miko se besaron, cubiertos por las mangas del haori de Inuyasha, del mismo modo que Inuyasha y Kikyou lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, les tocó un despertar muy agitado, pero con una sorpresa muy agradable...

- "¡Vamos, despierten!" - les dijo Miroku enérgicamente.

- "Uh... ¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó Miko con cara de sueño.

- "¡Descubrimos una manera de restaurar sus memorias!" - exclamó Sango alegremente.

Al oír eso, Miko se despertó por completo y se alegró mucho:

- "¿¡En serio!?" -

- "¡Sí! ¡Un viajero nos contó un rumor sobre una cueva en las montañas al este de la aldea; y sobre que allí se encuentran dos medallones que tienen el poder de regresarle la memoria a quienes la han perdido! ¿Quieren venir a buscarlos con nosotros?" - les preguntó Sango con entusiasmo.

- "¡Sí! ¡Vamos!" - respondieron ambos.

* * *

Y empezaron a hacer los preparativos. Inuyasha cargaba a Tessaiga en su funda y atada a su cintura, mientras que Miko cargaba un arco pequeño y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Al ver que con su pequeño cuerpo no podría llevar ese peso, Sango decidió cargar la mochila de Miko. Antes de partir, fueron a despedirse de Totosai y Kaede.

- "Bueno, lamento no poderte entrenar más, Miko, pero con las habilidades que tienes ya podrás defenderte" - le dijo Kaede mientras sonreía para tratar de darle ánimos.

- "Y tú también Inuyasha, con que sólo manejes el Kaze no Kizu ningún monstruo podrá interponerse en tu camino" – le dijo Totosai con seriedad.

- "Ahora, vayan y tengan mucha suerte; y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver ya hayas recuperado tus recuerdos" - le dijo Kaede a Miko.

- "¡Si, gracias, Kaede-obaasan!" - le dijo Miko alegremente mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

- "Yo también le doy las gracias, Totosai-sensei" - le agradeció Inuyasha mientras se inclinaba ante él.

- "Sí, sí, ahora ve con cuidado" - le dijo Totosai; aunque luego pensó lleno de pesar - 'Lástima que este trato que me da desaparecerá en cuanto vuelva su memoria" -

- "¡Vuelvan pronto!" - les dijo Ai alegremente.

- "¡Cuídense!" - les dijo Asagi para darles.

- "¡Espero que ningún monstruo se los coma!" - les dijo Dai a modo de burla.

- "¡Sí! - se despidió Roku del mismo modo que su hermano.

- "¡Espero que consigan su objetivo!" - les deseó Moegi con una sonrisa.

- "¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo!" - se despidió Shion animadamente.

- "¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos después!" - se despidió Miko sonriendo, muy agradecida de que les estuviesen dando tanto apoyo.

- "¡Bueno, entonces, sin importar los peligros y los obstáculos en el camino, vayamos a buscar esos medallones!" – dijo Miroku animadamente cuando se pusieron en camino.

- 'Aunque a mí no me gusta la idea, porque ya Kagome no va querer jugar conmigo; e Inuyasha me va a dar de golpes de nuevo' - pensó Shippou con desagrado.

Y partieron en un nuevo viaje, para devolverle la memoria a Miko y a Inuyasha.

{Fin del Episodio}

{Ending: Fukai Mori}


	3. Los Medallones de la Memoria

Capítulo 3:

Los Medallones de la Memoria

{Opening: Owaranai Yume}

El grupo partió temprano en la mañana; y ya era cerca del mediodía cuando estaban caminando por una explanada rocosa mientras hablaban animadamente de los eventos del día anterior.

- "Bueno, fue un gran acto" – les dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa.

- "Sí, nunca los habíamos oído cantar; y la verdad lo hacen muy bien" - les comentó Sango con sinceridad, haciendo que Miko e Inuyasha se sonrojaran.

- "Ehh... Gracias. Nunca pensé que lo haría bien." - dijo Miko sonriendo.

- "¡Y no tienen idea de lo asustado que estaba por ello!" - dijo Inuyasha riéndose.

- "O sea que te dio miedo..." - comenzó Shippou a modo de burla, pero se calló en respuesta a una mirada furiosa de parte Miko. Todavía seguía molesta con él por lo sucedido el día anterior.

- "Shippou... Creo que le debes una disculpa a Inuyasha" - le recriminó ella. Shippou inicialmente se habría negado a hacerlo, pero al ver como lo miraba Miko, terminó por tragarse el orgullo y decidió disculparse.

- "Está bien" - dijo rabioso y se volteó hacia Inuyasha - "Disculpameporloquetedijeayer "

Inuyasha no entendió nada de lo que le dijo.

- "¿Qué fue todo eso?" - le preguntó con una cara de confusión.

- "Urgh... ¡Quise decir que me perdones por lo que dije ayer!" - gritó Shippou molesto.

Al principio pareció que Inuyasha le iba a pegar debido a la cara de sorpresa y enfado que puso, pero él simplemente fue hasta Shippou, le puso una mano en la cabeza suavemente; y le dijo mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados:

- "Muy bien, te perdono" -

- '¡Uf! Estuvo cerca...' - pensó Shippou con alivio mientras caía de sentón al suelo.

- "Bueno, ya dejen de jugar, que tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar esos medallones" - los reprimió Sango al ver como se estaban quedando atrás.

* * *

Después de otro rato de caminar, en el cual los niños se habían puesto a conversar animadamente…

- "¡Miren, hay una aldea allá enfrente!" - dijo Shippou cortando la conversación sobre juegos que habían tenido hasta ese momento.

- "¡Es verdad!" - dijo Miko emocionada, que no recordaba haber visto jamás otra aldea aparte de la de Kaede.

- "¿Creen que deberíamos parar a descansar?" - les preguntó Miroku viendo como estaban. Miko, Shippou e Inuyasha parecían tener algo de cansancio, pero también se veían muy emocionados por proseguir con el viaje. Luego, se escuchó el sonido de varias panzas rugiendo.

- "Sí, no creo que debamos continuar sin recuperar fuerzas" - respondió Sango riéndose después de haber escuchado esto.

Y continuaron su camino.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea, no les dieron una bienvenida muy calurosa que digamos...

- "Miren ese grupo de viajeros allá. Es muy extraño" -

- "Sí, van un monje, una mujer, una niña, una especie de zorro y un niño monstruo" -

Aunque habían continuado caminando sin ponerle menor atención a lo que decía la gente, este último comentario en particular hizo que Inuyasha se enfureciera:

- "¿¡A quién llaman monstruo!?" – les gritó visiblemente molesto. Como ya se había acostumbrado a que sus amigos y los habitantes de la aldea de Kaede lo tratasen como parte de ellos, esto le resultó un mal recordatorio de su vida antes de haber despertado en la cabaña, o mejor dicho, del horror que pasó durante su verdadera infancia.

- "Ya cálmate, Inuyasha, no querrás que nos echen de la aldea cuando apenas hemos llegado" - le dijo Miroku con severidad.

- "Sí, lo siento, Houshi-sama" - le contestó Inuyasha agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

- 'Extrañaré mucho que se comporte de este modo cuando por fin regrese a la normalidad' – pensó con pesadumbre. Luego se detuvo por un momento y les señaló una cabaña que tenía una ventana que parecía más bien una mesa plegable, en la cual una joven esta sirviendo varios tipos de comida: onigiri, manju, pescado y otros - "Bueno, allí hay un lugar donde podemos comer" -

* * *

Como obviamente tenían hambre, decidieron parar a comer. Miroku usó el dinero que todavía tenía guardado de sus exorcismos falsos para pagar la comida que compró para todos; y cada quien empezó a comer a su ritmo, de lo cual los niños estuvieron bastante complacidos mientras Sango sonreía al verlos tan contentos. Sin embargo, mientras todos estaban almorzando, un grupo de niños de la aldea se acercó a verlos, todos los cuales vestían kosodes y algunos hakamas, todos los cuales eran de colores apagados y algunos tenían aspectos de haber sido parchados o remendados…

- "Hola, no sabía que niñas tan bonitas como tú se aventuraban por estos parajes tan peligrosos" - le dijo uno de los niños a Miko en tono de burla.

- 'Que desagradable...' – pensó Miko con rabia. Le arrojó una mirada de repugnancia y luego se volteó a seguir comiendo su onigiri con calma. Sin embargo, Inuyasha sintió que algo no estaba bien y decidió meterse:

- "¡Oye! ¡No molestes a Miko!" - le dijo hecho una furia. El niño solo empezó a reírse.

- "¡Uy, qué miedo! ¡Un monstruo! ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarnos del miedo?" - dijo otro niño provocando a Inuyasha.

- "Desgra..." - empezó Inuyasha, pero Sango los interrumpió antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse feas.

- "No les hagas caso, sólo son unos tontos" - le dijo entre susurros mientras le tomaba el hombro con una mirada llena de seriedad.

- "Sí, Sango-nee" - dijo Inuyasha algo avergonzado.

- "Es cierto, Inuyasha," - dijo Miko calmadamente mientras continuaba almorzando: ahora había terminado su onigiri y ahora estaba tomando un pedazo de pescado con los ohashi que tenía frente a ella, - "no tenemos por qué escuchar a un grupo de idiotas como ellos" -

- "¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarnos idiotas!?" - dijeron los dos niños molestos al escuchar lo que Miko opinaba de ellos - "¡Ya verás!" –

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Sango se puso en pie y se colocó entre Inuyasha, Miko y los niños:

- "¡Esperen! Sí quieren pelear con ellos, tendrán que pelear conmigo primero!" -

- "¿Una mujer?" - dijo el primer niño en tono de incredulidad, haciendo que Sango se enfureciera: nadie en su vida escapaba ileso si se atrevían a sugerir que Sango era débil o incapaz por ser una mujer.

- "¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos eso..." - dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Luego, los golpeó de la misma forma en la que Inuyasha solía golpear a Shippou en su forma normal.

- "¿Quieren más?" - les preguntó mientras se preparaba para repetirles el trato, pero los dos niños simplemente se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

- "Gracias, Sango-nee" – le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, pero después su cara mostró una expresión de extrañeza debido a que la conducta de Sango le parecía un poco rara – "Pero… ¿Por qué nos protegiste de esa forma?" –

- "Es que tengo un hermano menor llamado Kohaku" – explicó ella mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de ellos y sonreía de forma melancólica. Estaba sentado un poco más allá hablando sobre algo con la dueña del establecimiento y Shippou también se había levantado para ver el lugar que tenían alrededor – "Él es un poco mayor que ustedes dos; y casi siempre tuve que protegerlo para que no le pasara nada" -

- "¿Y dónde está el ahora?" - le preguntó Miko llena de curiosidad. Si así era el caso, ¿por qué no estaba con ella?

- "Se los diré a su tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" - les dijo Sango en tono cortante, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa cambiase a una mirada seria por un momento. Por ello, Miko se dio cuenta de que era un tema delicado y decidió no insistir.

- "De acuerdo" – asintió ella. Luego, miró hacia detrás ella: allí vio donde estaba Shippou y que estaba haciendo, lo cual la hizo reírse - "¡Vaya, parece que Shippou se está divirtiendo mucho!" -

Lo dijo porque Shippou estaba rodeado por un grupo de niñas, todas vestidas con kosodes de colores claros y con patrones de todo tipo, las cuales decían que era la cosa más linda del mundo; y querían acariciarlo y tocarlo como si fuera un juguete. Era obvio que él lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

- "Aahh... No me quiero ir de aquí..." - musitó mientras suspiraba de felicidad.

De repente, Miroku se levantó de su asiento, lo cual sorprendió a todos debido a lo repentino.

- "Sí, gracias" - se inclinó ante la dueña del establecimiento y luego se giró hacia el resto del grupo - "Bueno, ya es hora de irnos" -

- "¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?" - dijo Shippou un tanto decepcionado.

- "No" - dijo Miroku de forma cortante. Luego procedió a explicarles lo que había escuchado de la dueña - "Bueno, según la información que pude obtener, la cueva se encuentra en una montaña cercana, pero está custodiada por un monstruo" -

- "¡No importa! ¡Lo haré trizas con mi espada!" - exclamó Inuyasha emocionado, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- 'Cada vez se parece más a sí mismo' - pensó Miroku con una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

Así que, dejaron el establecimiento y prosiguieron su camino. Primero se detuvieron por un momento para que Sango pudiera cambiarse de ropa y se pusiera su traje de batalla. Una vez listos, empezaron a ascender la montaña afuera de la aldea, aunque apenas llegaron al lugar, Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil y empezó a olfatear los alrededores.

- "¿Huh? ¿Te ocurre algo, Inuyasha?" - le preguntó Miko extrañada al ver lo que hacía.

- "Huelo a un monstruo; ¡y está muy cerca de aquí!" - exclamó Inuyasha, haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta.

- "Es cierto, ¡yo también percibo su youryoku!" - exclamó Miroku, el cual ya estaba mirando en todas direcciones.

- "¡Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para pelear!" - dijo Sango mientras ponía su mano sobre su Hiraikotsu.

Poco después, salió de la montaña un enorme monstruo con la forma de una mantis gigante con una máscara en la frente, similar al Ryuukossei.

- "¡Por lo visto ahora si tendré una deliciosa cena!" - exclamó la horrenda criatura cuando vio al grupo.

- "¡En tus sueños, bestia! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" – gritó Inuyasha mientras le arrojaba una onda de energía, pero a pesar de que le hizo un gran daño, el monstruo se regeneró casi instantáneamente.

- "¡No puedo creer que un niño iluso como tú piense que va derrotarme!" - exclamó el monstruo burlándose de él.

Por su parte, Miko se asustó cuando vio al monstruo. Sin embargo, estaba determinada a servirle de ayuda a los demás durante la batalla; y no iba a empezar por rendirse ante el miedo.

- "¡Si no lo hace él, lo haré yo!" - le gritó al monstruo decidida mientras le arrojaba una Flecha Purificadora, pero el monstruo se regeneró de nuevo.

- "Tontos, ¿no se dan cuenta de que soy inmortal? ¡No hay youkai ni miko que pueda tocarme; y menos si son unos niños como ustedes!" - gritó el monstruo burlándose ante los intentos de Miko e Inuyasha de hacerle daño.

- "¡Ya veremos eso! ¡Hiraikotsu!" - gritó Sango y le arrojó su bumerang, el cual le cortó una de sus tenazas. Sin embargo, el monstruo la regeneró poco después. Luego, se abalanzó sobre ellos, de modo que Sango tuvo que ponerse delante de Miko e Inuyasha para protegerlos y repeler el ataque usando su Hiraikotsu. Miko e Inuyasha trataron de atacarlo usando flechas y a Tessaiga, pero no sirvió de mucho porque el monstruo regeneraba cualquier daño que le hacían.

- "¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente de juegos!" - dijo Miroku, el cual ya se había cansado de todo esto. Esperó a que todos los demás se hubiesen apartado un poco del monstruo; y en cuanto lo hicieron, quitó el rosario que llevaba en su mano derecha y abrió la palma completamente - "¡Kazaana!" -

- "¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo éste monje!? ¡Aaaaahhh!"- gritó el monstruo mientras era absorbido por el agujero; y Miroku lo cerró inmediatamente después.

- "Bueno, no fue muy difícil" - dijo Miroku poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

- "¿¡Que no fue difícil!?" - le gritaron los demás enojados. No habían recibido heridas de ninguna clase gracias a los bloqueos de Sango, pero quedaron agotados debido a lo mucho que habían tenido que esquivar.

- "Perdonen chicos, pero si me hubieran dejado usar el agujero desde el comienzo, no tendrían que haber pasado por todos esos problemas" - dijo agitando la mano como si estuviera espantando a los mosquitos; y los demás sólo suspiraron en respuesta a eso.

* * *

Siguieron su camino por la montaña; y durante ese tiempo no ocurrió nada digno de mención, hasta que...

- "Ustedes son viajeros, ¿verdad?" – les preguntó un anciano vestido con una hakama y un kosode grises. El kosode tenía cuadros verdes; y el anciano en sí mismo tenía un escaso pelo grisáceo, el cual estaba todo enrollado en una coleta vertical. Se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio.

- "Sí, así es señor" – le respondió Miroku – "Nos dedicamos a la cacería de youkai y a purificar presencias malignas" –

- "¿De qué habla Houshi-sama?" – le preguntó Miko confundida a Sango.

- "Si, nosotros realmente no hacemos ese tipo de cosas" – dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía una expresión neutra en su rostro – "Se supone que estamos buscando como restaurar las memorias de Miko, ¿no?" –

- "No importa" – les susurró Sango – "Solo síganle la corriente" -

- "En ese caso, necesito un favor de ustedes. ¿Saben sobre que hay una cueva en las cercanías?" – les preguntó el anciano de forma implorante.

- "Sí, de hecho, nos dirigimos hacía ese lugar" – le respondió Sango intuyendo cual sería el favor.

- "Bueno al lado de ese lugar se encuentra un templo, pero unos monstruos lo han contaminado" – dijo el anciano con una angustia que se hacía evidente en su voz. Esto confirmó las sospechas de Sango.

- "Y usted necesita que los eliminemos, ¿cierto?" – le preguntó Miroku amablemente.

- "Sí, pues allí se encuentra una reliquia muy importante para nuestra aldea: un cristal que atrae la suerte; y cada año lo dejamos purificando allí" – explicó el anciano.

Sango, Miroku y Shippou se juntaron por un momento y comenzaron a susurrar sobre cuan sospechoso sonaba todo esto. Miko e Inuyasha también escucharon lo que ellos decían, pero no consiguieron entenderlo.

- "No sé ustedes, pero eso suena como un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon" - les susurró Sango a los demás.

- "Sí, pero eso es imposible: Kouga tiene dos fragmentos, Kohaku tiene uno, nosotros tenemos otro y Naraku tiene el resto de la Perla" - le recordó Miroku.

- "¿Me harían ese favor?" - les preguntó el anciano, lo cual los sacó de sus cuchicheos.

- "Ehh... Sí, claro señor" - le dijo Miroku con una risita nerviosa.

- "Se los agradezco mucho" - dijo el anciano. Se inclinó ante ellos; y luego prosiguió su camino de regreso a la aldea.

- 'Esos nombres me suenan familiares... ¿Los habré escuchado antes?' - pensó Miko confundida mientras continuaban su camino.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a la entrada de una cueva; y justo al lado se encontraba un templo, el cual estaba construido en piedra gris, exceptuando por el techo, el cual era de tejas verdes al estilo de la época. A pesar de que estaba muy deteriorado, todavía conservaba vestigios de que había pasado por mejores épocas. Sin embargo, se podía sentir una terrible presencia desde el interior...

- "Vaya, sí que tiene una presencia maligna muy fuerte" – dijo Miroku mientras sostenía su shakujou con ambas manos – "Deben haber demasiados monstruos adentro" –

- "Sí, pero nos demoraremos una eternidad si nos ponemos a eliminarlos a todos uno por uno" - dijo Sango pensativamente al hacerse una idea de que les esperaba dentro.

- "Bueno, déjenmelos a mí. ¡Con el Kaze no Kizu podré destruirlos a todos en un instante!" - exclamó Inuyasha animadamente mientras sacaba su espada.

- "O a mí. ¡Con mis flechas podemos eliminarlos fácilmente!" - dijo Miko tan emocionada como él.

- "Yo también puedo. ¡Mis técnicas podrían acabar con esos monstruos débiles!" - dijo Shippou mostrando una expresión determinación muy similar a la de Inuyasha.

Sango se paró a pensar por un par de minutos; y al final se le ocurrió una idea:

- "Hmmm... ¡Ya sé!" – dio una palmada y se volteó hacia los niños con una sonrisa – "¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos entre todos? ¡Así será más rápido!" -

- "Aunque si uso mi Kazaana..." - empezó a decir Miroku, pero Miko lo interrumpió...

- "¡No es justo, Houshi-sama! ¡Ya usted eliminó a un gran monstruo haciendo eso!" – dijo ella molesta.

- "En parte tiene razón. Además, es probable que haya monstruos con veneno allí dentro" - dijo Sango en un tono de tranquilidad. Luego, se le ocurrió una idea y se la dijo a Miroku - "Usted debería quedarse aquí e ir a buscar los medallones en la cueva" -

- "De acuerdo" - se resignó Miroku.

* * *

Así que terminaron dividiéndose: Sango, Miko, Inuyasha y Shippou entraron al templo, mientras que Miroku entraba a la cueva.

- "Muy bien, escuchen, esto no es un juego ni un entrenamiento," - les dijo Sango severamente después de que entraron al templo - "Deben luchar con todo su poder si quieren seguir vivos" -

- "Ya entendimos," - dijo Inuyasha; y luego se giró para encarar a los incontables monstruos que estaban en el templo; para después sacar su espada y transformarla, mientras los demás se alistaban para la batalla - "¡Bueno monstruos, llegó la hora de desaparecer! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" -

Tan pronto como gritó el nombre de su ataque, lanzó las ondas de energía y desintegró a varios monstruos de una vez, mientras que Miko disparaba una flecha contra varios monstruos que estaban reunidos en un punto.

- "¡Allá va!" - tan pronto como la soltó, la flecha se cubrió de un aura azul y desapareció a los monstruos a los que estaba apuntando.

- "¡Hiraikotsu!" - gritó Sango mientras lanzaba su bumerang; el cual cortó a todos los monstruos que se atravesaban en su camino.

- "¡Kitsune-bi!" - dijo Shippou mientras saltaba lanzando flamas azules a su alrededor, quemando a los monstruos que lo rodeaban.

- "¡Aquí va otra flecha!" - dijo Miko; y en esta ocasión la flecha se cubrió de un aura púrpura y salió disparada con más fuerza, eliminando a más monstruos de los que había eliminado antes.

- "Vaya, ¿que fue eso?" - preguntó Miko impresionada.

- "¡Parece que lograste hacer una Flecha Sagrada! ¡Es una versión más fuerte de las que habías lanzado hasta ahora!" - le dijo Sango orgullosamente mientras peleaba con un monstruo usando su bumerang.

- "¡Increíble!" - exclamó Miko con felicidad.

- "¡Este no es el momento para impresionarse!" - dijo Inuyasha de mal humor; y tenía razón, porque entre más monstruos mataban, más parecían salir.

- "¡Tienes razón!" - dijo Miko mientras disparaba otra flecha.

Después de un rato comenzaron a cansarse. Inuyasha todavía tenía energía de sobra, pero al ver el estado en que estaban sus amigos...

- 'Rayos, ¿que no hay otro ataque mejor que yo pueda hacer?' - pensó furioso consigo mismo, pero entonces, como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, Tessaiga se cubrió de cristal. El se quedó mirándola asustado - "¿Qué… qué le ocurre a mi espada….?" -

Sango se quedó con los ojos abiertos al máximo cuando vio lo que ocurría con Tessaiga...

- "¡Es la técnica Kongousouha!" - le explicó a Inuyasha - "¡Agita tu espada para usarla!" -

- "¡Bien! ¡Kongousouha!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras agitaba su espada, haciendo que una lluvia de diamantes saliera de ella y atravesara a los monstruos. Él se alegró al ver su "nuevo" ataque; y encaró de nuevo a los monstruos que tenía delante.

- "¡Esto es genial! ¡Kongousouha!" - gritó Inuyasha de nuevo, lanzando otro aluvión de diamantes y haciendo trizas a los monstruos que se encontraban en el camino de las lanzas.

Esto renovó los ánimos de los demás, haciendo que recuperaran el empeño en su tarea de exterminar a los monstruos; y Shippou decidió no quedarse detrás de Inuyasha en cuestión de ataques:

- "¡Trompo Gigante!" - dijo mientras lanzaba un pequeño trompo, el cual se agigantó y arrolló a todos los monstruos que estaban frente a él.

Así siguieron por un buen rato, con Inuyasha alternando entre el Kongousouha y el Kaze no Kizu; Shippou alternando entre su Kitsune-bi y su Trompo Gigante; Miko disparando ambos tipos de flechas; y Sango peleando usando su Hiraikotsu y su katana, hasta que...

- "¡Parece que ya estamos terminando!" - dijo Inuyasha después de otro Kaze no Kizu. Ya no quedaban muchos monstruos a su alrededor.

- "¡No se confíen! ¡Al parecer hay un monstruo más grande en este lugar!" - les dijo Sango teniendo un mal presentimiento, el cual terminó por cumplirse: De la nada apareció un monstruo con aspecto humano, pero con la piel verde y escamosa; y el cabello de un verde más oscuro que el de su piel.

- "¡Humanos, un kitsune y un niño hanyou! ¿Acaso piensan eliminarme en mi territorio? ¿A mí, Rizaryu-sama?" - rugió el monstruo en cuanto los vio.

- "¡Este lugar no te pertenece!" - le gritó Sango - "¡Ahora sal de aquí!" -

- "Creo que no, no podrán derrotarme" - dijo Rizaryu burlándose - "¡Me divertiré con ustedes; y además serán una buena cena!" -

- "¡No lo creo! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras le lanzaba las ondas de energía, pero el ataque fue rechazado por una barrera que rodeaba al monstruo.

- "¿Que rayos?" - dijo Inuyasha ante la desagradable sorpresa.

- "¡Tiene un campo de energía!" - explicó Sango al ver lo que sucedía - "¡Así no podremos vencerlo!" -

- "¿Entonces qué haremos?" - preguntó Miko desesperada.

- "Ríndanse y terminaré con ustedes rápidamente…" - siseó el monstruo como si quisiera comérselos de una vez.

- "¡Eso nunca!" - le gritó Sango al monstruo; y luego se volteó hacia Inuyasha - "Inuyasha, tu puedes vencerlo, pero necesitas usar otra técnica con tu espada" -

- "¿Pero cómo?" - le preguntó Inuyasha angustiado - "¡El maestro Totosai no me enseñó más ataques!" -

- "¡Confía en ti! ¡Tessaiga tiene otros poderes, sólo necesitas despertarlos!" - le dijo Sango para animarlo.

Inuyasha decidió confiar en Sango y se concentró en Tessaiga:

- "Muy bien… Tessaiga, por favor, muéstrame que otras habilidades puedo usar con tu ayuda..." - gracias a la concentración de Inuyasha, Tessaiga cambió a su forma enrojecida, dejándolo estupefacto - "¡Vaya! ¿Y esto para qué sirve?" -

- "Te permite arrojar un rayo que rompe los campos de energía," - le explicó Sango apresuradamente - "¡ahora úsalo!" -

- "Bien... ¡Allá va!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras agitaba su espada.

- "¿Que hacen?" - preguntó Rizaryu cuando vio lo que hacía Inuyasha.

Enseguida, Tessaiga arrojó un rayo azul y amarillo, el cual chocó con el campo de energía del monstruo y lo rompió como a un cristal golpeado por una piedra.

- "¡No puede ser! ¡Mi campo de energía fue destruido! ¡Me las pagarán!" - gritó Rizaryu furioso.

- "¿Y qué harás, engendro del infierno?" - le preguntó Inuyasha, burlándose de él.

- "¡Esto!" - dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía púrpura. Como el ataque fue tan repentino, no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo, por lo cual recibieron grandes daños y quedaron inconscientes. El único que se salvó de esto fue Inuyasha; y fue porque al ver lo que el monstruo hacía, saltó por encima del monstruo y quedó detrás de él

- "¡Sango-nee! ¡Shippou! ¡MIKO!" - gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacia sus amigos y tratando de reanimarlos. Al ver que no le respondían, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, luego se volteó hacia el monstruo - "Maldito... ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!" -

- "Oh, ¿acaso el bebé se puso a llorar?" - se burló Rizaryu; y después lo miró con una sonrisa malévola - "¡No te preocupes, pronto te unirás a ellos!" -

Dicho esto se puso a cargar energía y después, disparó un rayo aún más fuerte que el anterior.

- "¿Rayos, que haré?" - se preguntó Inuyasha con rabia - 'Espera un momento...' –

En ese momento, vinieron a su mente recuerdos de la sesión de entrenamiento que había tenido con Totosai dos días antes…

- "Recuerda esto, el Kaze no Kizu no sólo sirve para atacar: también sirve para hacer otra técnica más poderosa, llamada Bakuryuuha. Para ello debes esperar a que el enemigo te lance un ataque de energía; luego debes golpear la zona más extraña que veas de esa energía con el Kaze no Kizu para enviarle la energía de regreso, lo cual te permitirá derrotarlos usando su propio poder" - le explicó Totosai con una mirada severa.

- "Bien, así lo haré" - asintió Inuyasha mientras le sonreía.

- "Eso espero, ese ataque puede llegar a salvarte la vida" - le dijo Totosai.

Luego, regresó de golpe al presente; y al fijarse bien en el rayo, notó algo extraño, tal y como Totosai se lo había dicho:

- '¡Eso es! ¡Veo una parte de ese rayo más oscura que las demás! ¡Ya sé lo que debo hacer!' - pensó Inuyasha; y luego se preparó para atacar:

- "¡Ahora es tu fin, basura! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras le arrojaba su técnica, haciendo que el Kaze no Kizu se mezclara con la energía del rayo de Rizaryu; formando un gran remolino.

- "¿¡Que pasó con mi youryoku!?" - se extrañó el monstruo.

- "¡Ahora es uno de mis ataques; y se llama Bakuryuuhaa!" - le dijo Inuyasha con furia.

- "¡Nooo!" - gritó el monstruo mientras fue despedazado por el remolino. Sus restos quedaron esparcidos por la estancia y se convirtieron en polvo a los pocos segundos.

- "¡Lo logré! Pero... los demás..." – musitó Inuyasha entristeciéndose de nuevo mientras caía de rodillas de nuevo y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – "Fue igual que con mamá… no pude hacer nada para protegerlos o salvarlos…" –

Sin embargo, escuchó que todavía estaban respirando; y todavía teniendo esperanzas de que siguieran vivos, fue hasta ellos. En cuanto se acercó, los demás recuperaron el conocimiento y se levantaron.

- "¿Están… bien…?" - les preguntó Inuyasha atemorizado.

- "Sí, solo estamos un poco lastimados, pero no es nada serio" - le sonrió Miko. Tenía rasguños y golpes en su rostro, brazos y pies, pero realmente no tenía siquiera heridas leves; y aunque su kosode se había ensuciado un poco, no tenía rasgones o roturas por ninguna parte. Lo mismo podía decirse de Sango y Shippou: tenían varios rasguños y golpes; y sus ropas tenían algunas roturas, pero del resto, estaban ilesos.

- "No sabes lo mucho que me preocuparon… pensé que habían muerto, por mi culpa..." - le dijo a Miko mientras la abrazaba y sollozaba en su hombro.

- "No te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien" - le dijo Miko gentilmente mientras lo acariciaba en la espalda. Cuando Inuyasha por fin se calmó, se separaron y él se levantó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de alegría y alivio.

- "¿Y el monstruo?" - preguntó Sango mirando alrededor.

- "Lo derroté usando el Bakuryuuha" - dijo Inuyasha henchido de orgullo.

- "¿¡Usaste el Bakuryuuha!?" - Sango estaba tan sorprendida que no creía lo que acababa de oír - "¡Es impresionante que pudieras realizar ese ataque!" -

- "¡Gracias!" - le dijo Inuyasha a Sango. Sin embargo, en ese momento vio a un insecto… un Saimyoshou, para ser más precisos… - "Sango-nee, ¿qué es ese insecto?" -

- "¿¡Qué insecto!?" - preguntó Sango alarmada volteándose a ver, esperando que no fuese lo que ella creía. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran correctas, el color de su rostro se desvaneció - "¡No!"

Trató de matarlo arrojándole su Hiraikotsu, pero el insecto se escapó antes de que el búmerang hubiese tenido tiempo de llegar a él.

- "¡Maldición, se escapó!" - dijo furiosa, mientras caía al piso del templo y le daba un golpe.

- "¿Qué era eso, Sango-nee?" - preguntó Miko alarmada al ver como Sango había reaccionado.

- "No le den importancia ahora" - les dijo Sango en tono cortante. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba pensando aterrorizada - 'Rayos, ahora Naraku sabe sobre esto. Tendremos que tener más cuidado desde ahora' -

En eso, Miroku entró corriendo al tiempo, llevando algo resplandeciente en su mano derecha.

- "¡Los tengo! ¡Tengo los medallones!" – dijo alegremente mientras les enseñaba un medallón plateado y uno dorado, adornados con varios signos, cada uno sostenido por una cuerda del mismo color de cada medallón. En el centro del medallón dorado se encontraba un rubí, mientras que el medallón plateado llevaba un zafiro.

- "¡Gracias, Houshi-sama!" - le dijo Sango sin mucho ánimo; y antes de que Miroku hubiese tenido tiempo de preguntar por qué, se lo explicó en susurros - "Ahora Naraku sabe sobre la condición actual de ellos dos. Tendremos que protegerlos aún más a partir de este momento" –

- "¿¡Qué!?" – preguntó Miroku alarmado – "¿¡Pero cómo…!?" –

- "Uno de sus Saimyoushou apareció por aquí hace un momento y fallé cuando traté de matarlo…" – admitió Sango furiosa consigo misma.

- "Ya veo… bueno, no es tu culpa… era algo que estaba destinado a pasar en algún momento" – dijo Miroku para darle ánimos. Sango pareció no estar muy convencida con esto, pero igual sonrió en agradecimiento.

- "¡Ah!" – dijeron Inuyasha y Miko al ver a Miroku y lo que cargaba en sus manos – "¿Esos son los medallones que buscábamos?" –

- "Sí, así es" – les dijo Miroku mientras sonreía con amabilidad, luego se volteó a ver a Sango con una expresión misteriosa – "Sin embargo, hay algo raro acerca de esto: no había nadie vigilando la cueva" –

- "¿Será que el monstruo que acabamos de vencer era el guardián de esa cueva?" - preguntó Sango.

- "Puede ser. Además, noté que había símbolos grabados cerca de donde encontré los medallones que eran similares a los que estaban tallados en la roca de los manantiales. Puedes ser que estén relacionados o…" - Miroku dijo algo, pero nadie pudo oírlo, porque en ese momento Shippou gritó: un extraño trozo de vidrio que parecía sacado de un espejo había caído frente a Miko e Inuyasha desde el techo; y en ese momento estaba reflejando sus verdaderas figuras.

- "¿Quién… es esa joven?" – preguntó Miko extrañada mientras miraba su reflejo: una muchacha con sus mismas facciones, color de cabello y ojos, pero que llevaba el cabello suelto y vestía un atuendo extraño que ella no recordaba haber visto antes.

- "¿Ese… soy yo?" – preguntó Inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz al ver su reflejo: él mismo pero más crecido. Al momento siguiente, el trozo de espejo se resquebrajó; y Miko e Inuyasha empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

- "Qué... ¿Qué me pasa?" - se preguntó Miko mientras caía de rodillas y empezaba a sujetarse la cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca.

- "Qué… ¿qué soy…?" - dijo Inuyasha confundido; y actuando del mismo modo que ella.

Sango y Miroku ya estaban a borde del colapso cuando vieron el estado en que estaban sus amigos; sin poder comprender que les ocurría, hasta que al fin, Miroku cayó en la cuenta de que era...

- "¡No! ¡Como vieron sus verdaderas formas, empezaron a enloquecer!" – gritó él alarmado mientras se volteaba a ver a Sango. Sango de inmediato tomó el medallón plateado de las manos de Miroku y corrió hacia Miko, mientras que Shippou se había quedado inmóvil por el miedo.

- "¡Rápido! ¡Póngale ese medallón a Inuyasha que yo me encargaré de Kagome!" - dijo ella autoritariamente mientras hacía lo que podía para ponerle el medallón a su amiga.

Con cierta dificultad le colocaron los medallones a ambos en el cuello; y cuando ya los tuvieron puestos, ellos dos dejaron de sostenerse la cabeza, dejando que sus brazos quedasen a la merced de la gravedad, el brillo en los ojos se les desvaneció; se quedaron mirando el espacio por unos instantes y luego...

- "Sa... San... Sango..." - musitó Miko con una voz vacía y distante.

- "Miko, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Sango angustiada.

El brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha y Miko regresó, ambos dejaron de temblar; y se levantaron, para después mirar a su alrededor extrañados.

- "Sango-chan, ¿por qué me dices así?" - le preguntó a Sango extrañada- "Ya tú sabes que mi nombre es Kagome" -

- "¡Has recuperado tu memoria!" - dijo Sango llena de felicidad mientras le daba un abrazo.

- "Un momento..." - dijo Kagome cuando notó que algo no estaba bien: se sentía extraña, su voz sonaba muy aguda; y además, Sango se veía más alta de lo que la recordaba - "¿Que ocurre con mi voz? ¿Por qué me siento distinta? ¿Por qué estás más alta? ¿Y dónde estamos?" -

- "Que raro, me siento como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo..." - dijo Inuyasha mirando alrededor con extrañeza: al igual que Kagome, se sentía extraño, su voz sonaba demasiado aflautada y aguda; y para colmo, todos se veían más altos ahora - "¿Qué sucede con mi voz; y por qué me siento diferente a como era antes?" -

Luego miró a Kagome de arriba hacia abajo y se ruborizó de golpe…

- '¿Kagome, con ropas de esta época? Se ve hermosa así, pero parece una niña... Será mejor que trate de disimular' – pensó apresuradamente, pero luego debido a los nervios, metió la pata y muy gravemente - "¿Kagome, que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto tan tonto?" -

Kagome se volteó hacia Inuyasha con una cara de enojo en cuanto escuchó esas palabras...

- "¡Mira quién habla, parece que te hubieras encogido! ¿Y qué quieres decir con que me veo tonta?" – preguntó muy molesta. Para ver de qué hablaba Inuyashan, fue hasta Sango, sacó un espejo de la mochila que ella estaba cargando y se miró en él. Sango no pudo hacer mucho para detenerla debido a lo enfadada que estaba.

- "¡Aaaah! ¿¡Qué me ocurrió; y por qué estoy vestida así!?" - gritó Kagome tan pronto como pudo hablar después de la impresión que recibió por su 'pequeño' cambio de apariencia. Luego Inuyasha se miró en el espejo también.

- "¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser, me veo igual que cuando era niño!" - gritó Inuyasha, dejando a Miroku y Sango desconcertados: aparentemente, no recordaban nada de lo que había pasado desde que bebieron el agua del manantial.

- "¿No recuerdan nada de lo que han hecho los últimos cinco días?" - les preguntó Miroku extrañado para salir de dudas.

- "¿Miroku-sama, que quiere decir? ¡Lo último que recuerdo antes de esto es que entramos a esa cueva; y vi un extraño resplandor rosa!" – contestó Kagome airadamente, pero se calló cuando empezaron a llegarle los recuerdos de esos cinco días: ella e Inuyasha jugando felizmente juntos, cuando estuvo entrenando con Kaede, cuando estuvo enferma, las prácticas de canto, el festival y la pequeña escena romántica entre ambos - "Esperen... creo recordar algo, pero parece más un sueño que cualquier otra cosa... Me veo practicando varias cosas con Kaede-obaasan, estando enferma, cantando en un festival y... ¡no puedo decirlo!" -

Dijo eso último porque estuvo a punto de decir sobre que ella e Inuyasha se habían besado; y no soportaba la vergüenza de decir eso en voz alta.

- "Yo igual, pero me veo haciendo otras cosas, como entrenando con el viejo Totosai, buscando objetos para una medicina; y..." - se calló por la misma razón que Kagome - "Otras cosas..." -

Entonces, Sango se acercó a Inuyasha: ya era hora de saber si había logrado decidirse entre sus dos amores después de los eventos recientes.

- "Inuyasha, necesito preguntarte algo" – le dijo ella amablemente. Dado el tiempo que tenía tratándolos como niños, no pudo dejar de lado esta costumbre.

- "¿Qué cosa?" - le preguntó Inuyasha mirándola.

- "¿Quién es la persona más importante para ti ahora?" - le preguntó Sango con el mismo tono de voz.

- "¿Por qué preguntas eso, Sango?" - le dijo mientras la cara se le ponía roja lentamente.

- "Nada más para saberlo..." - le respondió Sango mientras se reía de cuan avergonzado se estaba poniendo.

Inuyasha sólo se limitó a mirar el piso, no podía decidirse todavía sobre quién le importaba más...

- "No sé... No puedo decirlo" - fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, pero lo único que logró fue enfurecer a Kagome con esa respuesta.

- "¿¡Dices eso porque te importa Kikyou más que yo!? ¿¡A pesar de la promesa que nos hicimos bajo las estrellas!" - gritó ella, que ya del enojo estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma.

- "¡No es eso! Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que malinterpretar las cosas!?" - le dijo Inuyasha, que ya también se había enojado por la inesperada reacción de Kagome.

- "¡No estoy malinterpretando nada!" - le respondió Kagome; y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera replicar… - "¡Y ahora cállate! ¡ABAJO! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!" -

Inuyasha quedó enterrado dentro de un gran agujero después de la tanda de 'Abajos' que le dijo Kagome.

- "Creo que fue mala idea que le preguntaras eso" - le susurró Miroku a Sango después de un breve suspiro.

- "No pude evitarlo, quise preguntarle eso en cuanto recuperara su memoria" - le respondió también susurros con un tono de voz avergonzado.

Después de un rato jadeando de rabia, a Kagome se le había pasado su enojo, pero esa sensación fue remplazada rápidamente por otra peor: el pánico. Tenía la reunión con sus amigas dentro de unos días; y si la veían en su estado actual, sólo imaginaba una catástrofe como consecuencia.

- "¿¡Ahora como haré!?" – preguntó espantada mirando a Sango - "¡No puedo volver a mi época viéndome así!" -

- "Pero deberías ir a ver a tu familia" - le dijo Sango calmadamente para intentar tranquilizarla - "Deben estar muy preocupados por ti…" -

- "Tal vez, ¡Pero mi madre se desmayará si me ve así, y sobre todo si ve como tengo los pies!" - dijo Kagome aterrada mientras se los señalaba: los tenía manchados de tierra y lodo.

- "Aún con ese aspecto tan inocente sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre, Kagome" - le dijo Inuyasha desde el cráter. Salió de allí de un salto y aterrizó enfrente de Kagome, mirándole de un modo desagradable - "Pensaba acompañarte a tu época, para que no pasaras por esto sola, pero por lo que me acabas de hacer, ¡creo que será mejor que te deje sola!" -

Eso le afectó a Kagome: ahora más que nunca necesitaba que Inuyasha estuviera a su lado. Se arrodilló de inmediato y comenzó a disculparse apresuradamente…

- "¡Por favor, discúlpame! Fui una tonta por haber hecho eso, sobre todo después de que te defendí de Shippou cuando perdimos la memoria... ¡Por favor, perdóname!" – esto hizo que todos se le quedaron viendo, porque se estaba comportando como cuando no tenía sus recuerdos: cuando todavía era "Miko". Sin embargo, esto pareció haber calmado a Inuyasha, porque él sonrió y dijo:

- "Muy bien, está decidido. ¡Te acompañaré!" -

- "¡Gracias, Inuyasha!" - dijo mientras lo abrazaba, aunque después ambos se apartaron, sonrojados.

- "Bueno, regresemos a la aldea para que puedan llegar hasta el pozo" - dijo Miroku mientras comenzaban a salir del templo.

- "¡Y ustedes dos no se quiten los medallones!" - les dijo Sango severamente a Kagome e Inuyasha - "¡Perderán de nuevo la memoria si se los quitan o se les caen!" -

- "Bien, bien, de acuerdo" - dijo Kagome irritada. No le gustaba nada la idea de que la trataran como a una niña debido a su aspecto actual. En lo que respecta a Inuyasha, él sólo puso una cara de molestia enorme después de que Sango dijo eso.

* * *

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde bajando de la montaña; y cuando ya estaban de regreso a la aldea de Kaede, ya estaba atardeciendo.

- "Kagome, puede que esto suene tonto, pero tengo la sensación de que nos conocimos antes de que nos encontráramos en el Goshinboku..." - le dijo Inuyasha pensativamente.

- "Inuyasha, yo también siento lo mismo, aunque puede que eso sea nada más un efecto de lo que nos acaba de pasar" – dijo Kagome, pensando que esa sensación era sólo otro efecto del agua rejuvenecedora.

- "Bueno, próxima parada, la aldea" - anunció Miroku alegremente, lo cual sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

- "Sólo espero que usted no regrese a sus viejos hábitos, Houshi-sama" - le dijo Sango mientras le dedicaba una cara de enfado.

- "Ehhh... Sí, Sango..." - dijo Miroku mientras ponía una cara de sinvergüenza.

- "Bueno, eso ya lo veremos" - musitó Shippou mientras lo miraba con desagrado.

{Fin del Capítulo}

{Ending: Dearest}


	4. De Vuelta a la Época Actual

Bueno lamento la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo.  
¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 4:

De Vuelta a la Época Actual

{Opening: Grip}

Al día siguiente de haber recuperado la memoria, Kagome decidió regresar a su época acompañada por Inuyasha; pues todavía no tenía pensado que le iba a decir a su familia cuando la vieran con el aspecto de niña que tenía ahora.

Antes de partir, decidió despedirse y darle las gracias a la anciana Kaede por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

- "Bueno, Kagome, ¿estás lista para volver?" - le preguntó Kaede amablemente.

- "Sí, anciana Kaede, le agradezco mucho que cuidara de mí mientras no tenía mis recuerdos" - respondió Kagome mientras se inclinaba brevemente ante ella.

- "No hay problema, la verdad fue una buena experiencia haber sido tu maestra durante este corto tiempo" - le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Al lado estaba Inuyasha hablando con Totosai, aunque la conversación que estaban teniendo no era ni la mitad de placentera comparado con la que tuvieron Kaede y Kagome.

- "Oye, viejo Totosai, ¿por qué no me quisiste enseñar el Bakuryuuhaa desde el principio?" - le preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

- "Porque no podías ni siquiera transformar a Tessaiga en su verdadera forma, " - respondió Totosai como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - "¿cómo crees que te iba enseñar esa técnica?" -

Inuyasha terminó propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a Totosai, como ya era su costumbre.

- "Creo que deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores" - dijo Totosai mientras lloraba.

Luego, se dedicaron a conversar un rato con los niños de la Isla Houraijima...

- "Queríamos agradecerles por dejarnos estar en el acto con ustedes" - les dijo Kagome.

- "No hay problema, de hecho, creo que fue una de las pocas cosas que pudimos hacer para pagarles el gran favor que nos hicieron" - le dijo Asagi amablemente.

- "A pesar de que siguen siendo unos inútiles" - dijo Roku, haciendo que Kagome e Inuyasha lo miraran con enfado.

- "Estoy de acuerdo, hermano" - dijo Dai, terminando lo que su hermano comenzó: que Inuyasha le diera un buen golpe a cada uno.

- "Que no se les olvide con quien están tratando" - dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y con una mueca de enojo en la cara.

- "¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?" - les preguntó Moegi con interés.

- "Primero iremos a mi casa; y luego buscaremos una forma de volver a la normalidad" - le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

- "Espero que la encuentren pronto" - les dijo Ai alegremente.

- "Sí, les deseamos que tengan suerte en su búsqueda" - les deseó Shion.

- "¡Sí, gracias!" - dijo Kagome.

Después, fueron hasta el claro donde se encontraba el pozo; e hicieron los preparativos finales.

- "Inuyasha, ¿estamos listos para cruzar entonces?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "Sí, cuando quieras" - respondió mientras empezaba a cargar la mochila de Kagome.

- "¿Están seguros de que no necesitan nada más de nosotros antes de irse?" - les preguntó Sango.

- "Sí, sólo les pedimos que encuentren una forma de regresarnos a la normalidad lo antes posible" - le respondió Kagome tranquilamente.

- "Sí, ya quiero regresar a la normalidad," - dijo Inuyasha haciendo un gesto desagrado con la cara - "Nos vemos como tontos así" -

- "¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo creo que nos vemos muy bien!" - dijo Kagome.

- "¡Que no!" - respondió Inuyasha.

- "¡Que sí!" - respondió Kagome.

- "¡Que no!" -

- "¡ABAJO!" - dijo Kagome, poniéndole fin a la discusión, pues Inuyasha se cayó con fuerza contra el piso y se quedó tranquilo.

- "Ya tendrán sus recuerdos, pero aún actúan como niños" - le susurró Miroku a Sango.

Para su mala suerte, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome lo oyeron.

- "¿¡A quiénes llaman niños!" -

- "¡Les recuerdo que ya tengo 15 años!" - dijo Kagome enfadada.

- "¡Sí, lo sabemos!" - le dijo Sango tratando de calmarla, pero mientras pensaba - 'Tendrá 15 años; pero tiene la apariencia y comportamiento de una niña de 8'

- "Kagome, se nos olvidó preguntarte algo..." - dijo Miroku recordando repentinamente - "¿Ayer en el templo no sentiste nada?" -

- "No, no había monstruos aparte de los que exterminamos, ni tampoco fragmentos de la Perla, aunque sentí una presencia extraña cuando nos íbamos..." - le dijo Kagome, extrañada ante la pregunta.

- "Bueno, sólo era para asegurarnos…" - comenzó a decir Sango pero Inuyasha la interrumpió...

- "¡Ya vámonos!" - dijo impaciente.

- "¡Sí, está bien!" - dijo Kagome, luego fueron hasta el pozo; y saltaron dentro.

Tan pronto como sintieron que estaban de pie sobre suelo sólido, Inuyasha salió del pozo con Kagome tomada de su mano derecha; y sosteniendo la mochila de ella en su mano izquierda.

- "¡Deberías dejar de traer tantas cosas, que así apenas puedo cargarlas!" - se quejó Inuyasha tan pronto como salieron del pozo.

- "Ya deja de quejarte, todavía no sé lo que haré" - dijo Kagome angustiada.

- "Haz como si llegaras normalmente" - sugirió Inuyasha.

- "¿Y cómo es eso de que no puedes cargar mi mochila pero igual puedes sostener tu espada y pelear con monstruos igual que siempre?" - le preguntó Kagome con interés.

- "No lo sé, debe ser que Tessaiga ya está acostumbrada a mí y mi fuerza para pelear con los monstruos es distinta a la que uso para cargar cosas" - respondió Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros.

Salieron de la caseta donde estaba el pozo y se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Kagome para que nadie que estuviera en las cercanías pudiera verlos. Luego entraron en la casa.

- "¡Mamá, abuelo, Souta! ¡Ya llegué!" - anunció Kagome; y el primero en oírla fue Sota, el cual estaba en la sala de estar.

- "Hermana, ¿eres tú? Tu voz se escucha diferente" - dijo yendo a recibirla, pero cuando llegó al recibidor, se quedó paralizado en la entrada al verlos - "¿Her... ma... na? ¿Inu... yasha? ¿Qué les ocurrió?" -

- "Sota... déjanos explicarte" - le dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

- "Aaahh! ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo!" - gritó mientras salía corriendo.

- "¡Espera, Sota!" - dijo Kagome tratando de detenerlo en vano; - "Qué bien, justo lo que nos faltaba, todo un escándalo" -

- "Fue una mala idea que llamaras a tu hermano" - dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

- "¡No pensé que pasaría esto!" - dijo Kagome; y parecía que se iban a poner a discutir, pero en eso llegaron la madre de Kagome, el abuelo y Souta.

- "Kagome, ¿eres tú, hija?" - le preguntó su madre mirándola con los ojos abiertos al máximo - "¿Que te ocurrió?" -

- "Bueno..." - respondió Kagome mientras miraba al suelo - "es una larga historia" -

Toda la media hora siguiente, en el comedor, Kagome se la pasó dándole explicaciones a su familia sobre que le había pasado a ella y a Inuyasha, incluyendo todo lo que había hecho en esos días (omitiendo por supuesto la parte romántica, aún no era tiempo de que su familia supiera sobre eso).

- "¡Entonces ahora los dos tenemos edades cercanas! ¡Qué bien!" - dijo Souta mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- "¡No tiene nada de bueno!" - le replicó Kagome - "¿Qué haré ahora con la escuela y con mis amigas?" -

- "Bueno, tienes suerte de que ya acabaron las clases" - le recordó su madre.

- "Pero iba a reunirme con mis amigas en unos días..." - dijo Kagome desanimada, pero luego su madre la abrazó.

- "Hija, sé que es difícil, pero estoy segura de que hallarás la forma de salir de este problema... Hasta que lo logres deberías disfrutar lo que estás pasando en vez de sufrir por ello" - le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- "Gracias... Mamá" - le dijo Kagome mientras se separaba de su madre.

- "¡Yo la curaré con uno de mis pergaminos!" - gritó el abuelo de repente y todos se le quedaron viendo.

- "¡Por favor, señor! ¡Si sus pedazos de papel no pudieron sellar el pozo, mucho menos podrán con esto!" - replicó Inuyasha; y el abuelo de Kagome se puso a gritar mientras lloraba.

- "Ignora al abuelo, a veces se aloca con sus talismanes y pergaminos" - le susurró Souta a Inuyasha.

Luego la madre de Kagome se puso en pie...

- "Bueno, iré a comprar unas cosas," - luego se volteó hacia su hija - "Kagome, ¿podrías quedarte en casa hasta que vuelva?" -

- "Huh, ¿por qué?" - le preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- "Porque no es bueno que nadie te vea vestida con ropas de la época antigua" - le dijo su madre.

- "Oh... Está bien" - respondió Kagome.

- "No te preocupes, podrás salir en cuanto regrese" - dijo su madre, luego ella salió del comedor y el último sonido que se escuchó fue el de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

- "Bueno, Inuyasha, ¿que deseas hacer?" - le preguntó Souta.

- "¿Qué podemos hacer?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "Bueno podemos ver televisión..." - dijo Sota.

- "¿Te refieres a la caja mágica que muestra imágenes?" - preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

- "Si, ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer?" -le preguntó Sota.

- "¡Sí!" - respondió Inuyasha.

- "Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, que yo estaré en mi habitación" - les resopló Kagome, luego ella subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, para después dejarse caer en su cama; y quedarse mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba...

- 'Ahora ya sé que se siente el ser una niña en la época antigua; esto hace que mi habitación parezca más cómoda de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería...'

- 'Pero, ¿por qué habré hecho eso con Shippou cuando insultó a Inuyasha? ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha y yo nos llevábamos tan bien durante ese tiempo? ¿Y que habrá significado todo eso que Inuyasha me dijo mientras no teníamos nuestros recuerdos?' -

Empezó a recordar con más claridad todo lo que se habían dicho esa noche, sobre la promesa y sobre el beso.

- 'Hasta que por fin pude ver su lado amable; se molestó en cuidarme de nuevo; y se comportó mejor de lo que lo había visto alguna vez, pero...

¿Me elegirá a mí sobre Kikyou ahora? ¿Después de habernos prometido eso y habernos dado ese beso? ¿¡O seguirá haciéndose el idiota de nuevo; no logrando decidirse entre Kikyou y yo! O... ¿terminará por irse con Kikyou?'

En ese momento cortó sus pensamientos, pues el solo hecho de pensar en el eterno triángulo amoroso entre ella, Inuyasha y Kikyou le dolía mucho. Luego se levantó de la cama y empezó a fijarse en sí misma, viendo que estaba algo sucia.

- "Creo que primero me lavaré un poco; y luego dormiré una siesta" - se dijo a sí misma, mientras iba hacia el baño, luego se lavó lo mejor que pudo sin meterse a bañar; y después regresó a su cama, se acostó y se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto abajo, en la sala de estar, Souta estaba enseñando a Inuyasha a jugar un videojuego de peleas...

- "¡No entiendo cómo se juega esto!" - se quejó Inuyasha apretando los botones del control a lo loco.

- "Deberías calmarte, solo necesitas aprender para que sirve cada botón" - dijo Souta tratando de enseñarle. Inuyasha lo intentó de nuevo, pero solo consiguió una derrota.

- "¡Aún no lo hago bien!" - dijo furioso.

- "Sólo necesitas seguir practicando. Y hablando de práctica, ¿cómo son esas habilidades especiales que tienes con tu espada?" - le preguntó Souta con interés.

- "¡Son muy impresionantes!" - le dijo Inuyasha lleno de orgullo, luego tomó a Tessaiga - "¿Quieres que te las enseñe?" -

- "Creo que mejor no..." - dijo Sota asustado, mientras pensaba - 'sobre todo después de que casi destruyó un avión' -

- "Ah, bueno... Como quieras" - dijo Inuyasha decepcionado, mientras dejaba su espada en el piso, a su lado; y volvía a concentrarse en el juego.

Un rato después, Kagome despertó de su siesta y se levantó desperezándose.

- "Ah, ¡qué bien dormí!" - luego miró hacia la puerta de su habitación - "¿Que estará haciendo Inuyasha ahora?" -

Pensando que podría estar haciendo un desastre, bajo a mirar; y se llevó un gran alivio al ver a Inuyasha jugando videojuegos tranquilamente con Souta.

- "¿Eh? ¿Todo este rato se la han pasado jugando videojuegos?" - les preguntó asombrada cuando los vio.

- "¡Así es hermana, Inuyasha aprende muy rápido!" - comentó Sota.

- "Sí, nunca me había divertido tanto, excepto cuando destruyo a un monstruo realmente" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se enfocaba en derrotar a otro oponente.

- "Es increíble que solo estuvieran haciendo esto mientras yo descansaba" - dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba.

Luego se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose.

- "¡Kagome! ¿Puedes venir un momento?" - la llamó su madre.

- "¡Ya voy!" - dijo Kagome mientras salía corriendo hacia el recibidor.

- "Bueno, aquí tienes algo de ropa, que con ese atuendo no podrás pasear aquí, además de que está algo sucio" - dijo mientras sacaba ropa de una de las bolsas que ella tenía y se la entregaba a Kagome. La ropa nueva consistía en una blusa azul claro adornada con un broche de esmeralda; el cual sujetaba un chal amarillo claro, una falda blanca y dos pares de sandalias, uno moderno y otro tradicional.

- "Espero que te gusten" - le dijo mientras le sonreía.

- "¡Me gustan y mucho! ¡Gracias, mamá!" - le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- "Ni lo menciones, hija. ¿Y no deberías ir a darte un baño? Te arreglaré la ropa mientras tanto" - le sugirió su madre.

- "¡Sí!" - luego se fijó en las sandalias - "Oh; ¿y para qué son las sandalias?" -

- "Un par son para que las uses aquí; y el otro par son para que las uses en la época antigua" - le explicó su madre.

- "¡Wow, gracias! Y... ¿me podrías lavar el kosode, por favor?" - le pidió Kagome.

- "Te hará falta para cuando vuelvas a la época antigua, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó su madre.

- "Sí, así es" - dijo Kagome.

- "Bueno, te lo lavaré mientras te bañas" - asintió su madre.

- "Muy bien. ¡Gracias!" - dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Después del baño, Kagome salió de su habitación llevando su ropa nueva; y además se había dejado el cabello suelto, como antes.

- "Se te ve muy bien, hija" - comentó su madre.

- "Gracias, mamá" - respondió Kagome.

- "No te preocupes. Vas a salir a pasear, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó su madre.

- "Sí, necesito despejar mi mente" - dijo Kagome mirando hacia el techo.

- "¿Y por qué no llevas a tu amigo?" - le sugirió su madre.

- "¿Te refieres a Inuyasha?" - preguntó Kagome; y luego se quedó mirando hacia el suelo - "No estoy segura de sí deba"

- "Pero será una buena experiencia para él" - le dijo su madre mirándola a los ojos.

- "Está bien, lo llevaré" - dijo Kagome después de un suspiro.

Después de un rato, estaban en el recibidor listos para salir a pasear (fue un buen rato, porque a Kagome le costó trabajo para despegar a Inuyasha del televisor).

- "Souta... ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "No puedo, tengo práctica de fútbol en la escuela" - le respondió Souta con amargura.

- "Ah, bueno... entonces nos vemos después" - dijo mientras salía de la casa con Inuyasha tras ella.

- "Cuídense mucho" - les dijo la madre de Kagome.

Antes de salir, Kagome le puso a Inuyasha una gorra, como ya era costumbre; y después le dijo que pararan un momento para decirle algo importante.

- "Inuyasha, sólo aclaremos que sí vemos a alguien que nos conozca, finjamos que somos otras personas, ¿de acuerdo?" – le dijo Kagome mirándolo con angustia.

- "Si, pero, ¿por qué?" - preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- "Porque si alguien se entera de que somos nosotros, ¡se armará un gran alboroto!" - exclamó Kagome.

- "Sí, está bien. No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto" - le dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Luego estuvieron caminando por la ciudad por un buen rato, con Inuyasha fijándose en las vitrinas de las tiendas de vez en cuando; y Kagome halándolo para que dejara de verlas. Hasta que vieron a las tres amigas de Kagome a lo lejos.

- "¡Ay, no!" - dijo Kagome en cuanto las vio acercarse - "¡Si se enteran de que soy yo, no quiero imaginarme de que podría ocurrir!" -

- "¡Pues entonces piensa en algo!" - le dijo Inuyasha.

- "¡Es lo que trato de hacer!" - le replicó dividida entre el enojo y el pánico.

- "¡Hola!" - dijo la voz de Ayumi detrás de ellos.

Kagome se volteó lentamente; muy asustada.

- "Ho... la" -

Luego las tres chicas se pusieron a examinarle el rostro cuidadosamente. Kagome soportó todo el escrutinio llena de miedo por lo que podría ocurrir si se enteraban de quien era.

- "Que extraño. Eres idéntica a nuestra amiga Kagome, sólo que más pequeña" - dijo Yuka mientras la miraba.

- "Y ese niño de allí es idéntico a su novio, incluyendo el cabello y la ropa" - señaló Eri mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

- 'Rayos, ¿que se supone que haga?' - pensó Kagome, pero luego le vino una idea a la mente - "Es... que... bueno... yo... soy una prima lejana de Kagome" -

- "¿De verdad?" - le preguntó Yuka mirándola con curiosidad.

- "Sí, mi nombre es... - dijo tratando de recordar cómo era que le llamaban cuando no tenía su memoria - "Miko. Y él es Shintaro, creo que es pariente del novio de mi prima" -

- "¿Qué crees que..." - empezó Inuyasha, pero se calló cuando Kagome le echó una mirada que significaba 'cállate' y 'sígueme la corriente'.

- "¿Y vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo?" - le preguntó Eri.

- "No, sólo vine de visita ayer y me iré mañana" - le respondió Kagome.

- "¿Y de dónde provienen?" - le preguntó Ayumi

- "Eh... venimos de la ciudad de Kyoto" - le respondió Kagome, ya cansada del interrogatorio.

- "Sí que fue un viaje largo, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Yuka.

- "Sí, mucho" - afirmó Kagome.

- "¿Y dónde está tu prima?" - le preguntó Yuka.

- "No lo sé, dijo que saldría para alguna parte, pero que volvería en tres días" - dijo Kagome, pensando lo raro que estaba resultando todo esto" -

- "Eso esperamos, porque en tres días íbamos a reunirnos" - dijo Eri.

- "Bueno, cuídense mucho los dos. ¡Adiós!" - se despidió Ayumi; y ella y las otras dos chicas se fueron continuando su camino. Después de que se perdieron de vista Kagome cayó al piso de rodillas mientras suspiraba.

- "¡Uf! ¡Estuvo cerca!" - exclamó Kagome aliviada.

- "¿Por qué tuviste que ponerme un nombre tan ridículo?" - se quejó Inuyasha.

- "¡Porque no se me ocurrió ningún otro!" - dijo Kagome enfadada, luego puso la cara más amenazante que pudo - "¡Otra queja y ya sabes lo que te espera!" -

- "¡NO!" - gritó Inuyasha ante la sola idea de que le dijeran 'abajo'. Pero por suerte, Kagome terminó calmándose y simplemente le preguntó:

- "¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?" -

- "Sí, mientras no sea esa comida que me quema la lengua" - dijo Inuyasha más animado.

- "Como quieras" - dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que fueron hasta Wacdnalds y compraron una hamburguesa para cada uno. Por desgracia, la falta de modales de Inuyasha estaba resultando muy sospechosa...

- "¡Esto está delicioso!" - dijo mientras se atragantaba con la hamburguesa.

- "¡Deberías comer con más calma!" - lo reprimió Kagome - "¿No te das cuenta de que nos están observando?" -

Inuyasha levantó la cara y se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban viendo, así que Kagome decidió que era hora de irse.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo, Kagome chocó con alguien en la puerta.

- "Oh, perdóname pequeña" - dijo el extraño.

- "No hay problema" - dijo Kagome; y cuando levantó la mirada vio de quien se trataba: era Hojo. Hojo se quedó mirándole la cara.

- "¿Huh? ¿Higurashi?" - preguntó Hojo.

Kagome estaba tan asustada que palideció de inmediato: sus amigas eran una cosa, pero Hojo ya era otra.

- "¿A... quién... se refiere usted... joven?" - preguntó deseando que no se diera cuenta de nada.

- "Perdóname, creo que te confundí con una amiga mía, por tu gran parecido con ella. Ella se llama Kagome" - dijo Hojo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- "Eh, bueno... yo soy su prima" - dijo Kagome, deseando volver a la normalidad más que nunca.

- "¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" - le preguntó Hojo.

- "Eh... sí. Me llamo Miko" - le respondió Kagome.

- "Bueno nos vemos después; y mándale mis saludos a tu prima" - le dijo mientras se alejaba.

- "¡Sí!" - dijo mientras veía a Hojo alejarse; y suspiraba de alivio.

- "¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?" - le preguntó Inuyasha cuando llegó junto a ella.

- "No, no ocurre nada" - le dijo Kagome.

Durante el resto de la tarde solo continuaron con su paseo, viendo las tiendas, yendo al parque, entre otras cosas. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, decidieron regresar.

- "¡Volvimos!" - dijo Kagome cuando entraron en la casa.

- "Hola, hija. ¿Se divirtieron mucho?" - le preguntó su madre.

- "Sí; ¿y que cenaremos?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Ya verás" - dijo mientras les hacía señas para que entraran al comedor.

Cuando entraron al comedor, se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque la mesa estaba llena de toda clase de comida.

- "¡Vaya, se ve delicioso!" - dijo Kagome con los ojos brillantes; e Inuyasha ya tenía la boca hecha agua al ver el festín.

- "¿Les gusta?" - les preguntó la madre de Kagome cuando vio sus caras.

- "Sí; ¡y comenzaré a comer ya!" - dijo mientras se sentaba y se servía un poco de todo.

La cena estuvo muy agradable, en especial para Inuyasha, que pocas veces había probado comida tan deliciosa como esa.

Después de cenar, todos estaban tan llenos que sólo querían irse a dormir.

- "Bueno, me iré a dormir" - dijo Kagome después de un gran bostezo.

- "Yo igual" - dijo Inuyasha con una cara de sueño enorme - "Estoy agotado" -

- "¿Ya tienen todo preparado para irse mañana?" - inquirió la madre de Kagome.

- "Sí, quisiera quedarme más, pero debemos buscar una forma de volver a la normalidad" - dijo Kagome.

- "Bueno, aquí tienes" - dijo su madre mientras le entregaba el kimono - "Ya lavado y planchado, que creo que lo seguirás usando allá hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad, ¿cierto?" -

- "Sí, mamá" - respondió Kagome.

- "Que pasen buenas noches" - dijo su madre mientras se volteaba para irse a dormir, pero luego miró a Kagome - "Se me olvidaba, te dejé una pijama sobre tu cama" -

- "Gracias. Que tengas buenas noches" - dijo Kagome mientras iba a su habitación.

Una vez arriba, Kagome se encerró en su cuarto mientras se cambiaba; y una vez que terminó, dejó entrar a Inuyasha.

La pijama que Kagome llevaba puesta era de color rosa y estaba adornada con estrellas amarillas.

- "Bueno, mañana nos vamos de nuevo" - dijo Kagome cuando ya estaba metida en su cama.

- "Sí, con algo de suerte, los demás habrán encontrado una forma de revertir los efectos de esa agua" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba en un rincón del cuarto.

- "Si, bueno. Que duermas bien" - le deseó Kagome.

- "Para ti igual" - dijo Inuyasha; y ambos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se pusieron a hacer preparativos para el regreso; y por eso no pudieron partir hasta la tarde.

Hasta que al fin; fueron hasta la caseta del pozo para irse de vuelta a la época antigua.

- "Bueno, ¡ya es hora de irnos!" - dijo Kagome, que ya se había puesto otra vez el kosode y se había peinado otra vez como Kikyou, exceptuando que ahora lo llevaba atado con un moño blanco. Además, ahora cargaba las sandalias que su madre le había comprado el día anterior, lo cual representaba una gran mejora comparada con como estaba en la época antigua anteriormente.

- "¡Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo! ¡Vámonos!" - dijo Inuyasha, ya impaciente por ver que habían averiguado los demás.

- "¿Estarán bien?" - preguntó Souta.

- "No te preocupes, Souta, ya seremos normales la próxima vez que volvamos" - le aseguró Kagome.

- 'Eso es lo que me preocupa, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser el mayor' - pensó Souta con amargura.

- "Hija, cuídate mucho" - le dijo su madre.

- "Está bien, mamá" - dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba y entraba al pozo con Inuyasha a su lado.

- 'Puede que no encontremos una forma de volver a la normalidad, pero aun así haremos lo posible por hallarla' – pensó Kagome animada mientras cruzaban el portal del pozo, a través de un gran destello de luz blanca.

{Fin del Episodio}

{Endings: Every Heart, Shinjitsu no Uta}

Bueno, esperen un poco más, que cuando pueda les subiré el capítulo final: ¡Buscando una Cura y Encontrando Problemas!


	5. Buscando una Cura

Bueno, aquí tienen lo que muchos esperaban, el capítulo final de mi fic, ¡así que disfrútenlo al máximo!

Capítulo 5:

Buscando una Cura y Encontrando Problemas

{Opening: One Day, One Dream}

Después de pasar un día en la época de Kagome, el grupo decidió seguir buscando como curar a Inuyasha y a Kagome de los efectos del agua rejuvenecedora.

Poco después de que volvieron a la época antigua, se sentaron a conversar sobre los planes del viaje.

- "Bueno, ¿ya tienen idea de cómo regresarnos a la normalidad?" - preguntó Kagome

- "Podría ser, la señora Kaede nos dijo que el agua del otro manantial de la cueva podría ser la cura para ustedes dos" - respondió Miroku.

- "¿En serio?" - preguntó Kagome ilusionada.

- "Sí, solo tenemos que ir hasta allá de nuevo" - dijo Sango.

- "¡Excelente! ¡Entonces vayamos de una buena vez!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pie, pero no pudo dar más que dos pasos, porque Miroku lo golpeó con su cetro.

- "Cálmate, pequeña bestia. Deberías saber que la prisa no ayuda en nada" - dijo mientras hacía como si rezara.

Inuyasha terminó quitándose el cetro de Miroku de la cabeza y mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

- "Miroku, me vuelves a hacer eso o a decirme así; y me las pagarás" -

- "Él tiene razón, Houshi-sama, no debería molestarlo así" - le susurró Sango.

- "¡No puedo esperar a volver a ser normal!" - dijo Kagome, haciendo de cuenta que Miroku e Inuyasha no estaban peleando.

- "Por cierto, Kagome... Te ves un poco distinta de la última vez que te vimos" - le dijo Sango.

- "Debe ser por las sandalias que llevo puestas" - dijo mientras se señalaba los pies.

- "Puede ser... ¡Aaaahhh!" - gritó y de inmediato se volteó hacia Miroku y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas - "¡Excelencia! ¿Cómo se atreve usted!" -

- "Es cierto, monje Miroku" - dijo Kagome, comportándose tal y como se esperaría de una niña - "Parece que usted nunca aprende la lección" -

- "Lo siento mucho, Sango. No pude evitarlo" - dijo Miroku con toda la seriedad que le fue posible.

- "Y cuidado si te atreves a hacerle algo así a Kagome, porque si te atreves, puedes darte por muerto" - dijo Inuyasha mostrando de nuevo su lado sobreprotector, pero por desgracia sólo avivó la furia de Sango y activó la de los demás.

- "¡Sí es que todavía vive después de que yo termine con él!" - dijo Sango.

- "¡O yo!" - agregó Kagome.

- "¡Y después sigo yo!" - dijo Shippou.

- "Eh... hehe... muchachos..." - dijo Miroku riéndose nerviosamente, pero para su suerte, ya Sango se había calmado.

- "Bueno, iremos de búsqueda mañana, que ya es algo tarde" - dijo Sango mirando hacia el horizonte, ya el sol se estaba poniendo y oscurecería pronto. Así que sin más que decir, fueron hasta la aldea y se hospedaron de nuevo en casa de la anciana Kaede.

La mañana siguiente fue muy agitada; todo porque Inuyasha se despertó con mucha energía; y no podía esperar a que los demás se despertaran.

- "¡Ya, despierten todos, que el sol ya salió!" - dijo tratando de despertarlos.

- "Uhhh... Deberías dejarnos dormir un poco más..." - le respondió Kagome con una cara llena de sueño.

- "¿No era que querías volver a la normalidad?" - le preguntó Inuyasha mientras la miraba.

- "¡Sí, pero también quería descansar!" - le respondió enojada.

- "A veces no te entiendo..." - dijo Inuyasha viendo hacia una de las paredes.

- "Eres un necio" - dijo Kagome.

- "¡Y tú eres una tonta!" - le gritó Inuyasha.

- "¡Abajo!" - gritó Kagome; y con la caída de Inuyasha al suelo, la discusión llegó a su fin.

- "¡¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso!" - le preguntó Inuyasha enfadado mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

- "Deberías esperar a que nos levantemos..." - dijo Sango, pero enseguida gritó y le dio una bofetada a Miroku, el cual estaba aún dormido a su lado.

- "¿Por qué me despertaste de esa manera, Sango?" - dijo Miroku despertándose asustado.

- "¡No se haga el inocente, Excelencia! ¡Usted estaba siendo el depravado que siempre ha sido!" - le respondió una Sango furiosa mientras señalaba la mano de Miroku que estaba tras ella: al parecer Miroku ya estaba despierto desde hacía rato, pero se hizo el dormido por un poco más de tiempo para meter la mano.

- "Vaya, pero no tengo idea de que hablas, Sango" - dijo Miroku asustado.

- 'Vaya mentiroso...' - pensó Shippou poco después que se levantó.

El desayuno fue muy tenso, porque tanto Sango le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas a Miroku a cada rato, mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha parecían estar compitiendo en un concurso de miradas. Por suerte, cuando salieron de camino hacia el valle, ya los ánimos se habían calmado.

- "Vaya mañana más agitada que tuvimos" - comentó Kagome.

- "¿Todavía sigues diciendo que es por mi culpa?" - replicó Inuyasha molesto, Kagome estaba empeñada en que él era el causante de esa riña.

- "¿Otra vez quieres que repita la palabra que empieza por 'a'?" - lo amenazó Kagome; y a Inuyasha no le quedó de otra que quedarse tranquilo.

- "Argh... Está bien" -

- "Houshi-sama, debería aprender de Inuyasha sobre cómo comportarse" - dijo Sango mientras los observaba.

- "Sango, es que recuerda la maldición de mi familia..." - empezó a excusarse Miroku.

- "La cual no se va a quitar ni aunque eliminemos a Naraku" - lo interrumpió Shippou.

- "Mejor mantén tu boca cerrada, Shippou" - dijo Miroku.

Luego, Inuyasha se detuvo a olfatear, sentía un olor desagradable; y a la vez, desagradablemente conocido...

- "Esperen, siento un mal olor" - dijo retorciendo la cara a causa de la repugnancia que le causaba ese olor.

- "¿Qué clase de olor es?" - preguntó Kagome.

- "Huele a... ese lobo rabioso" - resopló Inuyasha con rabia.

- "¿Qué lobo? Un momento... ¿te refieres a Kouga?" - preguntó Kagome alarmada.

- "Sí... Pero..." - Inuyasha no continuó, pensaba en deshacerse de Kouga de una vez por todas para que dejara de molestarlos a él y a Kagome.

- "¡No podemos permitir que los vea así!" - dijo Sango mientras miraba alrededor en busca de un escondite para sus amigos.

- "¡Keh!" - resopló Inuyasha, mostrando su clásica mala actitud - "¡No me importa, creo que así tendré más ventaja para eliminarlo!" -

- "No importa lo que pienses ahora, Inuyasha" - lo regañó Miroku - "Deberías ocultarte junto con Kagome"

- "Es verdad" - asintió Kagome.

Escondieron a Kagome y a Inuyasha detrás de una gran roca que tenían cerca; y la verdad, fue justo a tiempo, porque inmediatamente después apareció un remolino azul; y de él emergió Kouga.

- "Hola" - los saludó sin prestarles importancia; y luego se puso a olfatear el aire - "¿Kagome y la bestia están con ustedes?" -

- "Uhh... No, ellos no están aquí" - dijo Sango, pero vio que esa pequeña mentira no sirvió nada.

- "¡No me mientan! ¡Puedo oler a esos dos cerca de aquí!" - le gritó Kouga, pero luego puso una cara de suspicacia - "Aunque sus olores son un poco distintos..." -

- "¡Maldición! ¡No soporto a ese lobo!" - gruñó Inuyasha desde su escondite.

- "¡No te atrevas a salir!" - le dijo Kagome en cuanto lo vio desenfundar a Tessaiga.

- "¡Eso ya no importa!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba desde atrás de la roca hacia Kouga - "¿¡Me buscabas, lobo rabioso!" -

- "¡No!" - gritó Kagome.

- "¿Qué rayos...?" - dijo Kouga, pero reaccionó rápidamente y esquivó el ataque de Inuyasha - "Bestia, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Acaso te metiste a bañar en agua caliente y te encogiste?" -

- "¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, basura!" - le gritó Inuyasha, corriendo para atacarlo.

- "¡ABAJO!" - gritó Kagome desde su escondite, haciendo que Inuyasha se cayera contra el suelo, y su espada se clavó en el suelo justo enfrente de él, por poco no le cayó en la cabeza. Pero al hacer eso, Kouga pudo verla, porque para gritarle a Inuyasha se había asomado desde detrás de la roca.

- "¿Kagome?" - dijo Kouga en cuanto la vio; y para ser francos, la reconoció por su aroma, porque a través de su apariencia no la habría reconocido nunca, a pesar de que no se veía muy diferente de cómo era a su edad real.

- "¡Uy, no!" - dijo Kagome tratando de escaparse, pero Kouga fue muy rápido para ella.

- "¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Esa bestia repugnante tuvo la culpa?" - le preguntó en cuanto llegó a su lado; y se quedó mirándola con los ojos del tamaño de platos.

- "No, Kouga... Es que..." - trató de empezar a explicarse Kagome.

- "¡Aléjate de Kagome, maldito lobo!" - exclamó Inuyasha furioso.

- "¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, bestia!" - le gritó Kouga, luego se volteó hacia Kagome y la sujetó de las manos - "Kagome, sólo quiero que sepas que no me importa que apariencia tengas, siempre serás mi mujer" -

Por lo general, Kagome sólo le sonreía a Kouga o no le daba importancia a sus comentarios, pero en esta ocasión terminó ofendiéndose. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir a Kouga la idea de que una niña fuera su mujer?

- "¡¿Qué crees que haces al decirme eso cuando soy una niña!" -

- "Y tú pensabas que yo era malo. ¿No, Sango?" - le preguntó Miroku.

- "A veces no sé quién es peor, Houshi-sama" - dijo Sango; y Miroku se quedó de piedra.

- "¡Debería darte vergüenza, Kouga!" - gritó una voz a lo lejos; y poco después, otro remolinó apareció y del emergió una muchacha vestida con pieles plateadas y de cabello rojo. Era Ayame, la prometida de Kouga.

- "Eres Kagome, ¿verdad?" - preguntó tan pronto como llegó al lado de Kagome y Kouga.

- "Ehh... Sí, soy yo" - respondió Kagome

- "Kagome, veo que tuviste un cambio de apariencia... ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?" - preguntó Ayame arrodillándose enfrente de ella para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- "Creo que ahora tengo 8 años" - respondió Kagome.

Al oír eso, Ayame se levantó y miró a Kouga con furia.

- "¡Kouga, no sé cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a una niña como ella!" - le gritó Ayame.

- "¡No hables de eso, Ayame!" - dijo Kouga de mal humor - "¿No recuerdas que yo te hice esa promesa cuando tenías su misma edad?" -

Eso último se le escapó a Kouga, pero al oírlo, todos se quedaron de piedra. Sopló una brisa fría a través del prado en el que estaban.

- "Lobo... Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba" - comentó Inuyasha - "¿No era que no recordabas eso?" -

- "Sí; y ahora tendrá que cumplirla, porque esa promesa tiene mucha más antigüedad que el compromiso que quiere hacerle a Kagome" - dijo Miroku, y al oír estas palabras, Kouga se volvió de piedra y se resquebrajó.

- "¿Ahora cumplirás con tu promesa?" - le preguntó Ayame ilusionada mientras lo tomaba de las manos - "¿Ahora que sabemos que en verdad nunca la olvidaste?" -

- "¡Claro que no!" - dijo Kouga empecinado - "¡Kagome será mi mujer!" -

Tanto Kagome como Ayame ya estaban molestas por este asunto, pues nadie se esperaba que Kouga fuera tan obstinado.

- "Lástima que el hechizo de sojuzgamiento sólo afecta a Inuyasha, porque si no fuese así, ¡también te lo aplicaría a ti, Kouga!" - le gritó Kagome. (N/A: El hechizo de sojuzgamiento todos lo conocen: 'abajo').

- "¡No puedes decirle a una niña que será tu mujer, sobre todo después de que prometiste que te casarías conmigo! ¡Tonto!" - dijo Ayame; y luego golpeó a Kouga en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente, lo recogió y se lo subió a la espalda.

- "Bueno, nos veremos después" - se despidió Ayame; y luego se volteó hacia Kagome e Inuyasha - "Kagome, Inuyasha, cuídense mucho hasta que regresen a la normalidad, ¿de acuerdo?" -

- "Sí, gracias" - dijo Kagome.

- "¡Keh!" - resopló Inuyasha; y luego, Ayame se alejó en un remolino, cargando a Kouga.

- "Bueno, será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino" - dijo Sango; y prosiguieron su viaje.

Al mediodía, decidieron parar a comer, así que sacaron un mantel y algo de comida de la mochila de Kagome; y pusieron todo debajo de un árbol, aunque la verdad parecía más un día de campo que un almuerzo.

- "Bueno; ¿y qué comeremos?" - les preguntó Kagome.

- "A mí me gustaría un poco de esa sopa con ramen" - respondió Inuyasha.

- "¿Y no te aburres de comer eso todo el tiempo?" - le preguntó Kagome asombrada.

- "No, ¿por qué preguntas?" - dijo Inuyasha mientras la miraba desconcertado.

Pero Kagome sólo suspiró mientras iba hacia su mochila.

- "No, por nada," - respondió al fin - "Sólo era que había traído otras cosas para variar un poco lo que comemos" -

- "¿Cómo qué?" - preguntó Shippou con interés.

- "Algunas frutas y cereales. Si quieren, pueden revisar a ver" - dijo Kagome señalando hacia su mochila.

Disfrutaron de un almuerzo muy agradable, en especial por los jugos que trajo Kagome, algunos de los cuales ella misma había preparado con la ayuda de su madre. Sin embargo, poco después de que terminaron de comer y estaban sentados digiriendo la comida, se sintió una presencia muy extraña...

- "Siento una presencia. ¡Y se está acercando!" - anunció Miroku.

- "¿Es algún monstruo?" - preguntó Sango, preparándose por si había que pelear.

- "No, yo también siento esa presencia," - dijo Kagome - "me resulta muy conocida, pero no puedo identificar quién o qué es".

- "Pues yo creo que sé de quién se trata..." - dijo Inuyasha con una expresión indescifrable.

- "¿Hablas en serio?" - le preguntó Shippou.

- "Sí, pero éste no es un buen momento para que aparezca..." - dijo Inuyasha, mientras pensaba - '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que venir aquí justo ahora?' -

- "¿Por qué? ¿De quién se trata?" - le preguntó Kagome, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- "Sólo puedo decirte que huele a tierra y cadáveres..." - dijo Inuyasha con una expresión que decía que era mejor que no lo supieran. Pero los demás se espantaron en cuanto Inuyasha terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

- "Espera un momento... Te refieres a..." - empezó Kagome, pero Sango y Miroku terminaron la frase por ella:

- "¿¡Kikyou!" -

- "¡Sí! ¡Así es!" - les dijo Inuyasha - "¡Tenemos que ocultarnos de inmediato!" -

Kagome se enfadó en cuanto vio como reaccionaba Inuyasha...

- "¿Por qué?" - le dijo en un tono agrio - "¿Acaso te da vergüenza ver a tu amada Kikyou así?" -

- "¡Deja los celos por un momento, tonta!" - le dijo Inuyasha - "¡Lo que ocurre es que me preocupa lo que ella pueda hacerte mientras estamos así! ¿O es que acaso ya no piensas correctamente?" -

- '¿Acaso Inuyasha se preocupa por mí ahora más de lo que le importa ver a Kikyou?' - pensó Kagome sorprendida.

- "Bueno, hay una cueva justo debajo de nosotros," - dijo Sango señalando hacia el suelo - "¡Deberían entrar allí de inmediato!" -

Entonces, Kagome e Inuyasha salieron corriendo y entraron a la cueva, justo a tiempo, porque casi inmediatamente después, apareció Kikyou caminando junto con sus dos Shikigamis, Kochou y Asuka. Sin embargo, estaba envuelta por una extraña aura oscura, algo completamente antinatural a su aspecto habitual.

- "Los amigos de Inuyasha..." - dijo Kikyou en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos.

- "¿Que has venido a hacer aquí, Kikyou?" - le preguntó Sango con cautela.

- "Solamente nos cruzamos en el camino, aunque noté que Inuyasha estaba por los alrededores y quise venir a verlo..." - luego miró alrededor; y al notar que no estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, preguntó - " ¿Y cómo es que él no está con ustedes, ni tampoco Kagome?" -

- "Es que fueron a investigar un rumor sobre Naraku..." - dijo Miroku, pero Kikyou notó que no era cierto.

- "Monje, puedo notar en tu mirada que me estás mintiendo. Ahora, dime dónde están, o tendré que llamarlos por la fuerza" -

- "Kikyou-sama, puedo sentirlos en las cercanías" - dijo Kochou, con una voz tan leve que apenas se oía.

- "¡No puede ser cierto!" - dijo Sango - "¡Ellos se alejaron mucho de nosotros!" -

Pero era obvio que Kikyou sentía que ellos estaban muy cerca de donde se encontraban; y ya era imposible que siguieran engañándola para que no encontrara a Inuyasha y Kagome.

- "Como no me quieren decir la verdad, no me dejan otra opción..." - luego se volteó hacia uno de sus espíritus - "¡Asuka!" -

- "Sí, Kikyou-sama..." - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- "¿Qué planean hacer?" - dijo Shippou, pero recibió su respuesta antes de lo que esperaba.

De inmediato Kikyou se puso a recitar un conjuro junto con Asuka; y cuando terminó de pronunciarlo, unas luces blancas salieron de ella y fueron hasta la cueva donde estaban ocultos Kagome e Inuyasha, los rodearon y empezaron a halarlos hacia afuera.

- "¡Maldición! ¡No quiero ir!" - dijo Inuyasha, sujetándose tan fuerte como podía de una de las rocas de la cueva.

- "¡Ni yo tampoco!" - dijo Kagome, mientras se sujetaba de Inuyasha, pero la fuerza del conjuro superó a la de ella y la haló hacia afuera - "¡Inuyasha!" -

- "¡Kagome!" - gritó Inuyasha tratando de alcanzarla con su mano, pero no lo logró; porque también tenía que mantenerse sujeto a la roca para que el conjuro no lo llevara.

Mientras tanto, Kagome fue arrastrada hasta los pies de Kikyou por el conjuro.

- "¿Quién se supone que es esta niña?" - dijo mirando a Kagome con desagrado - "¿Acaso mi conjuro no funcionó correctamente?" -

Entonces Kikyou se fijó en el arco y el carcaj con flechas que cargaba Kagome; además de que cuando ella se levantó después de que el conjuro se deshizo, Kikyou la sujetó de la cara y se puso a examinarle el rostro cuidadosamente.

- '¿Kaede? No, no puede ser...' - pensó Kikyou; y luego se dio cuenta de quién era cuando sintió su energía - "Entonces, ¿esta niña es Kagome?" -

- "¡Demonios, ya lo sabe!" - dijo Miroku. Él y los demás se habían quedado inmóviles mientras Kikyou examinaba a Kagome, para que no pareciera sospechoso el hecho de que fueran a ayudarla, pero cuando Kikyou se dio cuenta de que tenía a Kagome en sus manos, ellos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas dos para rescatar a Kagome, pero fueron repelidos.

- "¿Un campo de energía?" - preguntó Miroku mientras lo golpeaba con su cetro.

- "¡Así no podremos hacer nada por Kagome!" - dijo Sango clavando su Hiraikotsu en el piso.

- "¡Kagome!" - gritó Shippou; y luego el campo de energía se rodeó de una niebla blanca, impidiendo que vieran lo que ocurría dentro.

Mientras tanto, adentro del campo, Kikyou mantenía a Kagome inmovilizada con sus shinidamachuu, para evitar que intentara usar sus poderes o escapar.

- "Esto es muy interesante..." - dijo Kikyou mientras paseaba delante de Kagome; y luego se volteó para encararla - "Mi estimada Kagome, ya eras muy joven y entrometida cuando nos vimos por primera vez; y resulta que ahora sólo tienes la mitad de tu edad real" -

- "¡Déjame en paz, Kikyou!" - le gritó Kagome.

- "Creo que será mejor que me deshaga de ti de una vez por todas..." - le dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa malévola, ignorando los gruñidos y forcejeos que hacía Kagome intentando liberarse - "Así no habrá estorbos entre Inuyasha y yo... y podré al fin llevármelo al infierno conmigo..." -

- "¡Eres una ingrata!" - dijo Kagome, mirando al suelo mientras se arrepentía por haberle salvado la vida a Kikyou después de lo ocurrido en el Monte Hakurei - "Después de lo que hice por ti en esa ocasión..."

- "¡Cierra la boca!" - le gritó Kikyou, evitando que Kagome terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo - "¡Yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras en ese momento! Tú fuiste quién decidió ayudarme... Y de cualquier modo, ¡ya te lo había pagado con la flecha que le di a Inuyasha para ti!" -

En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha llegó flotando por el conjuro de Kikyou, cuando Kikyou ya tenía su arco levantado y listo para dispararle a Kagome.

- "Kikyou, ¿qué crees que le haces a Kagome?" - dijo mirándola con amargura y tristeza.

- "¿Inuyasha? ¿Tú también...?" - dijo Kikyou sorprendida, luego le sonrió mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano - "Te ves muy tierno así..." -

- "No sé qué te ocurre ahora, Kikyou, pero si sigues amenazando a una niña indefensa, no me dejarás otra opción más que destruirte..." - dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga y la transformaba para que Kikyou comprendiera que no estaba mintiendo. En ese momento, el aura extraña que rodeaba a Kikyou se desvaneció; y como si hubiera recobrado el sentido, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron: parecía que había estado bajo el control de alguien más, y aun así, consciente de todo lo que había hecho.

- "Inuyasha, después de todo Kagome te importa más que yo…" - dijo Kikyou tristemente y luego le ordenó a sus serpientes que liberaran a Kagome y que la bajaran con suavidad sobre la hierba - "Inuyasha, esperaré hasta que regreses a la normalidad y termines todo lo que tengas pendiente, que tu vida me pertenece... Kagome… lamento mucho esto… creo que mis emociones negativas se apoderaron de mí; y actúe sin usar la razón… lo siento…" -

Luego, disolvió el campo de fuerza y se alejó en silencio.

- 'Esto es increíble, Inuyasha me escogió a mí, ¡hasta amenazó con eliminar a Kikyou si no me dejaba en paz!' – pensó Kagome asombrada – 'Pero… ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan poderoso como para que la obligara a actuar de ese modo…?'

- "Vamos, continuemos nuestro camino hasta el valle" - dijo Inuyasha mientras guardaba su espada de nuevo en su funda.

- "Sí..." - respondió Kagome llena de felicidad; y luego siguió a Inuyasha.

- "¿Alguna idea de que habrá pasado allí dentro?" - le susurró Miroku a Sango.

- "Ninguna, Excelencia..." - le respondió Sango también en susurros.

- "Y ustedes creen que no los estoy escuchando, ¿verdad?" - les preguntó Inuyasha con amargura.

- "Discúlpanos..." - dijo Sango un tanto avergonzada.

Mientras tanto, Kikyou siguió avanzando por el camino. Su destino solo lo conocía ella.

- 'Esa niña no sólo se parece a mí, sino también a mi hermana, Kaede, ¿cómo es eso posible?' - pensó Kikyou extrañada.

- "¿Se encuentra bien, Kikyou-sama?" - le preguntó Kochou.

- "Parece preocupada por algo..." - dijo Asuka.

- "No se preocupen, estoy bien" - les respondió Kikyou, aunque luego se sumió en sus pensamientos – 'Sin embargo, esa extraña aura que se apoderó de mis emociones… algo ominoso está por suceder en este mundo… y ni yo misma sé que pasará de ahora en adelante'

Respecto al grupo de Inuyasha y los demás, ellos siguieron su camino; y cuando llegaron a una amplia explanada, vieron que alguien se acercaba a lo lejos.

- "¿Quién creen que será?" - preguntó Kagome tratando de ver quién era.

- "No lo sé, no puedo distinguir bien su olor ni su apariencia" - dijo Inuyasha tratando de obtener el olor de la persona desconocida, pero fue en vano.

- "Bueno, lo sabremos con esto" - dijo Miroku; y luego se puso a revisar la mochila de Kagome hasta que encontró los binoculares y los sacó.

- "Buena idea, monje Miroku" - dijo Kagome.

- "Es raro que se le ocurran ideas buenas que no incluyan estafar a la gente o buscar mujeres" - dijo Inuyasha poniendo una cara de asombro.

- "Eso si fue un comentario innecesario, Inuyasha' - pensó Miroku con amargura mientras miraba por los binoculares; y casi se desmayó cuando vio de quién se trataba.

- "Excelencia, ¿qué ocurre?" - dijo Sango cuando vio la cara de susto de Miroku.

- "Es..." - dijo Miroku, que estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma - "Es... ¡Sesshomaru!" -

- "¿Qué? ¿Acaso es posible que tengamos peor suerte?" - preguntó Kagome asustada.

- "¡Esto ya es ridículo! ¡Primero el lobo sarnoso, luego Kikyou y ahora esto!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pie - "¡Bueno, ésta vez no me pienso ocultar!" -

Y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

- "¡Espera, Inuyasha!" - le dijo Sango tratando de detenerlo.

- "¡Es el mayor de los tontos!" - dijo Shippou mientras todos corrían para seguir a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie en el borde de un bosque cercano mirando hacia el cielo, mientras Rin jugaba con las flores que había en el suelo y Jaken vigilaba a Rin y a Ah-Un.

- 'El aire apesta a ese inútil de Inuyasha, pero... huele un poco diferente' - pensó Sesshomaru.

- "Uy, ¿qué sucede, Sesshomaru-sama?" - le preguntó Jaken.

- "Sesshomaru-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?" - le preguntó Rin.

- "Jaken, apártate y aleja a Rin de aquí..." - dijo Sesshomaru en su típica voz sin emociones.

Jaken se puso a olfatear el aire y de inmediato comprendió la razón por la que le habían dado esa orden.

- "Oh, sí, ya veo, amo..."

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha corría al encuentro de Sesshomaru.

- '¡Este será el día, hoy por fin le quitaré a ese idiota de Sesshomaru ese complejo de superioridad que tiene!'- pensó Inuyasha, luego, cuando ya estaba cerca, desenfundó a Tessaiga y saltó para golpear a Sesshomaru desde arriba.

- "¡Sesshomaru! ¡Vine por ti!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras caía.

- "Huh?" '¿Inuyasha?' - pero para desgracia de Inuyasha, su ataque falló, porque de inmediato Sesshomaru desenfundó a Tokijin y bloqueó el golpe.

- "Siempre pensé que eras un estúpido..." - le dijo Sesshomaru mientras lo bloqueaba - "Pero no creí que fueras a serlo tanto como para atacarme en esa forma..." -

- "¡Cierra la boca!" - le gritó Inuyasha mientras le daba otro mandoble con la espada, pero Sesshomaru lo bloqueó de nuevo.

- "¡Ahora no sólo eres un hanyou insignificante, sino también un niño! ¡Eres aún más patético que antes! ¡Ni creas que te tendré compasión sólo por ese cambio de apariencia!" - dijo Sesshomaru mientras se alejaba de Inuyasha y luego se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo.

- "¡Me parece bien! ¡Kaze no Kizu!" - gritó mientras le arrojaba las ondas de energía, pero Sesshomaru las esquivó.

- "Viniste preparado para morir entonces... Como quieras..." - dijo Sesshomaru mientras le apuntaba con su espada. Luego le arrojó a Inuyasha una onda de energía con Tokijin, la cual lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. Inuyasha cayó al suelo, pero se recuperó y se puso en pie rápidamente.

- "¡Maldición! ¡Ya verás!" - le gritó Inuyasha mientras cristalizaba su espada - "¡Kongousouha!" -

Le arrojó un aluvión de diamantes a Sesshomaru; y aunque fue un golpe directo, no mostró señas de haberle causado daños, porque Sesshomaru se sacudió los diamantes de encima como si fueran polvo.

- "Veo que has progresado desde nuestro último encuentro, ¡pero este será tu fin!" - dijo mientras ponía su espada en posición horizontal y una corriente eléctrica la recorría - "¡Souryuuhaa!" -

Le arrojó a Inuyasha un rayo azul, el cual tomó la forma de un gran dragón, pero Inuyasha sólo sonrió como respuesta a ese ataque.

- "¡Gracias, Sesshomaru! ¡Nunca pensé que me ayudarías a hacerte trizas!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras agitaba su espada con fuerza - "¡Bakuryuuha!"-

Tanto el torbellino como el dragón chocaron y después de unos instantes se desvanecieron. Se habían anulado entre sí.

- "Creo que estamos muy parejos. ¿No te parece, Sesshomaru?" - comentó Inuyasha mientras sonreía.

- "¡Nunca te atrevas a compararte conmigo! ¡Admito que tus poderes se han incrementado, a pesar de que ahora eres un insignificante mocoso, pero aun así sigues siendo sólo un hanyou! ¡Nada te da el derecho de compararte conmigo o con mi padre!" - dijo Sesshomaru furioso. El hecho de que Inuyasha hubiera dicho esa simple frase, lo puso furioso como rara vez se ha visto, porque sus ojos mostraban una sombra roja, como si se fuera a transformar.

Luego, llegó el resto del grupo de Inuyasha, con Kagome al frente.

- "¡Inuyasha! ¡Detente!" - le gritó a lo lejos, haciendo que Sesshomaru se fijara en ella.

- "Así que a esa mujer le pasó lo mismo que a ti," - dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola, mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba - "esto será interesante..." -

Sesshomaru clavó a Tokijin en el suelo; fue corriendo hacia Kagome; y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo... la tomó del cuello y empezó a estrangularla.

- "¡Suéltame, no... puedo... respirar!" - gritó Kagome mientras se movía en la mano de Sesshomaru tratando de liberarse.

Inuyasha, al ver esto, fue corriendo hacia Sesshomaru para salvar a Kagome, pero...

- "¡Déjala en paz, infeliz!" - le gritó Inuyasha.

- "Eres un tonto" - dijo Sesshomaru simplemente, luego sacó una garra de monstruo donde tenía el brazo izquierdo y agarró a Inuyasha por el cuello con ella, haciendo que Tessaiga se cayera de sus manos. Trató de liberarse de la garra de Sesshomaru, incluso trató hundiéndole sus garras y colmillos, pero le fue imposible.

- "Suéltame... ¡Maldito! ¡Sankontessou!" - gritó mientras le arrojaba un aluvión de ondas doradas a la garra con la que lo sujetaba, pero no le hizo ningún efecto: la garra con la que lo sujetaba era de dragón.

- "Kagome..." - murmuró Inuyasha. El color en el rostro de Kagome empezaba a desvanecerse y ella empezaba a desmayarse por la falta de aire, así que Inuyasha clavó sus garras en las palmas de sus manos, manchándolas con su propia sangre.

- "¡Hijinkessou!" - gritó arrojándole un montón de ondas rojas a la mano con la que Sesshomaru sujetaba a Kagome, pero no sirvió de nada: Sesshomaru ni siquiera se inmutó. - "Infeliz... déjala en paz..." -

- "No los soltaré hasta que ambos mueran" - dijo Sesshomaru - "Me parece lo más apropiado que los dos terminen sus días juntos..." -

En eso llegaron Sango, Miroku y Shippou y se quedaron horrorizados al ver la escena.

- "¡Sesshomaru, déjalos en paz!" - le gritó Sango, preparando su Hiraikotsu.

- "¿Cómo te atreves?" - dijo Shippou.

- "¡Suéltalos!" - le ordenó Miroku.

Sesshomaru sólo ignoró todo lo que le dijeron. Sin embargo, cuando los tres salieron corriendo para ver que podían hacer, Sesshomaru los miró y les dijo:

- "¡Quédense atrás! Si se acercan un paso más, les apretaré el cuello con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas saldrán volando" -

- "¡Maldición!" -

Nada pudieron hacer los demás para evitarlo, así que Sesshomaru siguió disfrutando de la visión de sus víctimas mientras trataban de liberarse y de respirar (y en el caso de Inuyasha, de atacarlo); pero entonces se fijó en Kagome:

- 'Ésta mocosa... ¡se ve idéntica a Rin! ¿Cómo puede ser?' - pensó Sesshomaru mientras la veía asfixiarse en su mano, pero luego volteó la cara hacia atrás y vio que Rin estaba observándolo todo, desde detrás de una roca, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

- 'Sesshomaru-sama, ¿cómo puede tratar a dos niños así?' - pensó Rin mientras veía lo que hacía Sesshomaru.

- 'Rin...' - pensó cuando la vio; y enseguida, el aura negra a su alrededor se disolvió; y soltó a Inuyasha y Kagome, dejándolos caer al suelo.

- "Tuvieron suerte, sino fuera porque me deshonraría a mí mismo y a mi padre si los mato como niños, entonces ya estarían muertos" - dijo Sesshomaru. Simplemente se negaba a admitir que se hubiese dejado llevar por su ira; y habría hecho algo a lo que nunca se habría atrevido después de que conoció a Rin.

Inuyasha y Kagome se masajearon el cuello, para eliminar el dolor; y dejaron que el aire volviera a sus pulmones; y luego Inuyasha fue hasta donde quedó Tessaiga y la puso de vuelta en su funda; y cuando regresó con Kagome para ver como estaba, la encontró mirando el infinito; y después de un rato ella dijo:

- "¿Dónde estoy; y quién es ese hombre?" - mientras señalaba a Sesshomaru.

- "¿Qué?" - dijo Inuyasha, pero entonces notó, al igual que el resto del grupo, que el medallón de memoria de Kagome, el medallón plateado, estaba en el suelo, a sus pies.

- "Ka..." - empezó a decir Inuyasha, pero Sango le puso una mano en el hombro.

- "Inuyasha, recuerda como debes decirle mientras no lleva el medallón puesto" - le susurró Sango.

- "Muy bien..." - Inuyasha respiró profundamente y suspiró - "¿Miko, te encuentras bien?" -

- "Sí, Inuyasha, pero... ¿quién es ese hombre?" - repitió la pregunta.

- "Es Sesshomaru; es mi medio-hermano mayor; y a diferencia de mí, él es un youkai de verdad" - le explicó Inuyasha - "No te recomiendo que te le acerques: detesta a los humanos" -

- "Te entiendo" - le dijo Miko - "¿pero, quién es esa niña?" -

Inuyasha vio que se refería a Rin.

- "Dejaré que tú misma lo averigües" - respondió Inuyasha, porque Rin se había acercado a ellos.

- "Rin, quédate aquí, que debo ir a atender otros asuntos..." - le ordenó Sesshomaru.

- "Está bien..." - asintió Rin en silencio, luego, Sesshomaru se alejó de ellos.

- "Tal parece que las garras de Sesshomaru rompieron la cuerda del medallón de Miko" - le dijo Miroku a Sango.

- "Bueno, creo que podemos arreglar eso, en la mochila de Miko hay varios hilos y cuerdas que podemos usar para repararlo" - le respondió Sango.

Mientras tanto Rin estaba sentada en la hierba de la explanada, conversando con Miko e Inuyasha...

- "¿Tú eres Rin; y acompañas a Sesshomaru?" - le preguntó Miko.

- "Sí;" - respondió Rin con una sonrisa - "¿y tu nombre es Miko?" -

- "Sí, al menos ese es el nombre que me dijeron que tenía" - respondió Miko un poco confundida.

- "Y tú eres Inuyasha, ¿el hermano menor de Sesshomaru-sama?" - le preguntó Rin.

- "Sí, así es" - respondió Inuyasha, para luego quedarse pensando - '¿Como pude ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de esto antes? Esta niña es muy parecida a Kagome, el cabello, el rostro... ¡Si hasta sus personalidades son similares! Aunque tiene algunas diferencias con ella en la apariencia...'

- "Qué extraño... Recuerdo que eras..." - empezó Rin, pero Inuyasha le tapó la boca con la mano y la alejó, dejando a Miko sola. Luego, la sentó para decirle algo importante.

- "Mira, Rin, deberías saber que si era mayor de lo que parezco, pero hasta que Kagome no tenga su medallón puesto de nuevo, no podemos hacer nada que despierte su memoria; y eso incluye decirle nada sobre sí misma o sobre mí, sino va a enloquecer" - le explicó Inuyasha. Luego apartó su mano de la boca de Rin.

- "Está bien, entiendo..." - le dijo Rin - "¿Entonces Miko es en realidad Kagome-sama?" -

- "Sí, pero debemos llamarla Miko hasta que tenga el medallón puesto de nuevo" - le dijo Inuyasha. Ahora que esas cosas estaban en claro, solamente tuvieron que volver con Miko.

- "¿Y qué se traen entre manos?" - les preguntó Miko.

- "No es nada, Miko" - respondió Inuyasha; y para desviar su atención, le preguntó: - "Por cierto, ¿quieres que juguemos?" -

- "¡Sí!" - respondió Miko mientras se ponía de pie - "¡Ahora quiero jugar con una pelota!" -

- "¡Shippou, pásanos la pelota que está en la mochila!" - le gritó Inuyasha.

- "¡Sí, ya voy!" - le respondió Shippou, luego fue hasta la mochila de Miko, sacó la pelota; y luego él, Inuyasha, Miko y Rin estaban jugando a pasarse la pelota...

- "Bueno, ya terminamos..." - dijo Miroku después de un rato - "¡Miko! ¡Ven por favor!" -

- "Awww... ¡Ya voy, Excelencia!" - dijo Miko decepcionada, era obvio que no quería parar el juego, pero los demás se quedaron esperándola mientras iba a ver para que la llamaban.

- "Bueno, ponte esto, es tu medallón" - le dijo Sango, mostrándoselo, cuando Miko llegó a donde estaban - "¿Lo recuerdas?" -

- "Sí, es lo que sirve para hacer que recupere mi memoria. No entiendo como pude haberlo perdido" - dijo mientras se lo ponía de nuevo, luego sus ojos titilaron por un momento y su cara de confusión fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa.

- "Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta" - dijo Miko.

- "¿Kagome?" - le preguntó Sango.

- "Sí. Bueno, si me disculpan, creo que regresaré a jugar con ellos" - les dijo mientras regresaba con Shippou, Inuyasha y Rin.

- "Bueno, eso sí fue inesperado" - dijo Miroku.

- "Estoy de acuerdo, Excelencia" - dijo Sango.

Ellos sólo se quedaron observando mientras los niños jugaban; y después de un rato, Kagome les enseñó a los demás a jugar voleibol. Siguieron jugando hasta que Sesshomaru regresó.

- "Rin... Es hora de irnos" - dijo sin siquiera mirar a los demás

- "¡Sí!" - dijo Rin, luego se volteó hacia los demás para despedirse - "¡Nos vemos después, chicos!" -

Sesshomaru se retiró con Rin y Jaken (quién estuvo dormido todo ese tiempo; y por no cumplir con sus obligaciones, Sesshomaru lo golpeó en la cabeza), y el grupo de Inuyasha siguió su rumbo

- "Bueno, ¿se divirtieron?" - les preguntó Miroku.

- "Sí, a pesar de que tuve que actuar para que Kagome no se diera cuenta de nada mientras no tenía su medallón" – respondió Inuyasha mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre su espalda.

- "Sí; y te lo agradezco mucho, Inuyasha" - le dijo Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha se ruborizara.

- "Y no pensé que seguirías jugando después de recuperar tu memoria" - le dijo Shippou a Kagome.

- "Bueno, es que tenía tiempo que no jugaba así; además, mi madre me aconsejó que disfrutara esto en vez de considerarlo un tormento" - explicó Kagome - "Tenía que empezar a comportarme acorde a la edad que tengo ahora, no a mi edad real" -

- "Buena decisión" - la felicitó Sango.

- "¿Y quién diría que mi cruel y desalmado medio-hermano tiene corazón?" - comentó Inuyasha viendo hacia el cielo.

- "Sí, hace de cuenta que no es nada para él, pero nos dejó vivir sólo para que Rin no se asustara por él; y para que ella tuviese con quien jugar por un rato..." - dijo Kagome, pensando porque razón Sesshomaru les había perdonado la vida – "Sin embargo, ¿no notaron que también tenía como un aura negra a su alrededor?" –

- "Ahora que lo mencionas…" – dijo Inuyasha pensativamente – "Tienes razón. Kikyou también tenía un aura similar alrededor de ella…"

- "¿Creen que haya alguna conexión entre ambos; y la forma tan cruel en la que se comportaban?" – les preguntó Kagome a los demás.

- "Es una posibilidad, pero me temo que no hay una forma real de saberlo" – respondió Miroku cerrando los ojos – "Sin embargo, debo decir que esas auras extrañas también despedían, aunque levemente, una clase de maldad que nunca he sentido antes" –

- "¿Entonces esto no fue obra de Naraku, Excelencia?" – preguntó Sango extrañada.

- "Estoy seguro de que no. Los olores de Kikyou y Sesshomaru estaban igual que siempre, excepto que también podía sentirse un horrible youryoku alrededor de ellos" – contestó Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos y guardaba sus manos en sus mangas.

- "Me pregunto que significará eso para nosotros…" – se preguntó Kagome con preocupación.

- "Será mejor que nos preocupemos por eso luego," – contestó Sango poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga – "Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en regresarlos a la normalidad"

Todos asintieron; y siguieron su camino. Finalmente, llegaron al valle y cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar a la cueva...

- "Bueno, solo estamos a unos pasos de volver a la normalidad" - dijo Inuyasha mirando a la entrada de la cueva.

- "¡Así es, a pesar de que disfruté mucho el volver a ser niña, no puedo esperar a tener mi verdadera edad otra vez!" - dijo Kagome.

- "¡Lástima que no vivirán para llegar hasta los manantiales!" - gritó una voz desagradable; y enseguida, el cielo se tornó oscuro y Naraku apareció rodeado de su barrera de energía; y acompañado de sus saimyoshou, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku...

- "¡Vaya, que bien! ¡No es otra marioneta, sino Naraku en persona! ¿Acaso perdiste esa costumbre desde lo ocurrido en el Monte Hakurei?" - le dijo Miroku con rabia.

- "¿Acaso quieres morir con más rapidez, monje?" - le dijo Naraku con furia, tomándose como un insulto las palabras de Miroku.

- "¡Naraku! ¡Eres un maldito!" - le gritó Inuyasha - "¿Siempre atacando cuando tus enemigos están en las peores condiciones?" -

- "Inuyasha, si fuera tú cuidaría esa lengua" - le dijo Naraku, burlándose de él - "No querrás que te castiguen por eso, ¿verdad?" -

- "¡Cierra la boca! ¡El que tenga este aspecto no significa nada, te destruiré igual!" - resopló mientras sacaba a Tessaiga.

- "¡Naraku, sigues siendo un cobarde!" - le gritó Kagome.

- "Qué extraño... Pensé que no podías recordar nada" - le dijo Naraku extrañado.

- "¡Pues pensaste mal!" - gritó Kagome mientras le disparaba una Flecha Sagrada, la cual fue bloqueada por la barrera de Naraku.

- "Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Todavía puedes usar tus poderes" - dijo Naraku entre dientes – "Y tal parece que ese fragmento del espejo de Kanna que les envié no sirvió de mucho" –

- "¿¡Así que fuiste tú el que trató de enloquecerlos a ambos!" – gritó Miroku enfadado.

- "Kukuku, exactamente" – asintió Naraku con una sonrisa malévola – "Aunque no importa que no haya funcionado, ¡ya que este lugar será su tumba!" -

Mientras tanto... Sango estaba peleando con Kohaku, el cual estaba siendo obligado a pelear para que Naraku no se diera cuenta de que ya tenía sus recuerdos de nuevo.

- "¡Kohaku! ¡Por favor despierta!" - lo llamaba Sango desesperada.

- 'Hermana, perdóname... Pero debo seguir fingiendo por un tiempo más...' - pensaba Kohaku con tristeza, mientras esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaba su hermana.

- "¡Kohaku, por favor! ¡No quiero herirte!" - dijo Sango.

De vuelta con los demás, la batalla no parecía estar a su favor...

- "¡Aaaah! ¡Vamos a morir!" - gritaba Shippou.

- "¡Tranquilízate, Shippou! Ya hemos estado en situaciones peores" - le dijo Miroku.

- "Pero ninguna tan grave como ésta" - dijo Hakudoushi; para luego empezar a atacarlos con su cuchilla; y Miroku tuvo que bloquear sus mandobles con su cetro.

- "¡Peleas tan sucio como tu creador!" - le dijo Miroku.

- "Eso es un cumplido para mí" - le respondió Hakudoushi.

- "Miroku, ¿qué crees que haces?" - le gritó Inuyasha - "¡Deja que me encargue de él! ¡Apártate!" -

- "¡Bien!" - dijo Miroku mientras se hacía a un lado.

- "¡Kongousouha!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras arrojaba un montón de diamantes, los cuales atravesaron el campo de energía de Hakudoushi; y lo hirieron gravemente, por lo cual terminó por retirarse hacia la pluma de Kagura.

- "Vaya, quién diría que derrotarían a Hakudoushi" - dijo Kagura.

- "¡Ya verás, Kagura!" - dijo Kagome mientras se preparaba para dispararle una flecha a Kagura, pero... - "¿Qué me ocurre?

Me siento más débil..." -

Y se dio cuenta de que era: Kanna estaba succionando sus almas con su espejo.

- "Ahora morirás..." - le dijo Kanna en un susurro.

- "¡No lo creo!" - gritó Kagome mientras usaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba para dispararle una Flecha Sagrada al espejo, el cual la absorbió pero terminó por expulsar las almas que había succionado y además, rompió el espejo. Luego, las almas de Kagome volvieron a su cuerpo y ella recuperó sus fuerzas.

- "Será mejor que me vaya..." - dijo Kanna mientras recogía los trozos de su espejo.

- "¡No te escaparás!" - le gritó Kagome mientras le disparaba otra flecha, pero Kanna ya había recogido los trozos del espejo y se había desvanecido.

- "¡Rayos!" - gritó Kagome.

- "¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Tenemos problemas más graves!" - le gritó Inuyasha; y con muy buena razón: él tenía que esquivar los ataques de Naraku y Kagura; y si no fuera por su tamaño pequeño, probablemente no lo hubiera logrado.

- "¡Sí, ya voy!" - dijo Kagome mientras corría hacia él.

- "¿Acaso estás practicando movimientos de baile, Inuyasha?" - se burló Naraku al ver las acrobacias que hacía Inuyasha para esquivar sus ataques.

- "¡Cállate!" - le gritó Inuyasha.

- "Esto será divertido, acabaré con ustedes lenta y dolorosamente" - les dijo Kagura.

- "¡Eso ya lo veremos!" - dijo Kagome mientras le disparaba una Flecha Sagrada a Kagura; y a pesar de que no le pegó, anuló los vientos que ella estaba a creando.

- "¿Otra vez la vieja estrategia de anular el viento?" - se extrañó Kagura - "¿Para qué se molestan en hacerlo ahora?" -

- "¡Para esto! ¡Bakuryuuhaa!" - gritó Inuyasha mientras agitaba su espada contra el suelo, arrojándole los remolinos a Kagura, los cuales él creó a partir de los restos del viento de Kagura y la Flecha de Kagome.

- "¿¡Qué!" - se sorprendió Kagura

- "Estás acabada" - susurró Inuyasha, mientras el bakuryuuhaa la golpeaba, pero Kagura logró escapar, llevándose a Hakudoushi - "¡Maldición!" -

Luego Naraku se puso enfrente de él.

- "Parece que ahora somos sólo tú y yo, Inuyasha" - le dijo Naraku.

- "¡Ya verás!" - le dijo Inuyasha mientras blandía su espada en dirección a Naraku - "¡Pagarás por toda la gente a la que has hecho sufrir!" -

- "Inuyasha, hora de hacer ya sabes qué..." - le dijo Kagome.

- "¡Adelante! ¡Kongousouha!" - dijo Inuyasha mientras le arrojaba su ataque. Naraku trató de esquivarlo, pero las lanzas destruyeron su campo de energía y le hicieron un gran daño.

- "¡Kagome! ¡Ahora!" - le dijo Inuyasha

- "¡Sí!" - dijo Kagome mientras disparaba una Flecha Sagrada, mientras Inuyasha transformaba a Tessaiga de nuevo en su forma cristalina.

- "¡Allá va! ¡Bakuryuuhaa!" - gritó Inuyasha arrojando un remolino cristalizado. Con la combinación de esos ataques, Naraku quedó tan dañado que solo quedó uno de sus ojos, pero logró escaparse.

- "¡Maldición! ¡Escapó de nuevo! ¡Aaarghh!" - gritó Inuyasha furioso mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo con fuerza, mientras que Kagome arrojaba su arco al piso.

- "¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué cuando estamos a punto de ganar, siempre tiene que escaparse!" - dijo Kagome furiosa.

- "Ya, cálmense. Por lo menos todavía estamos vivos. Recuerden que como no hemos encontrado su punto débil, aún no podemos vencerlo" - les recordó Miroku.

- "¡Rayos! ¡Como odio a ese desgraciado!" - dijo Inuyasha, mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sango ya había terminado su pelea, porque Kohaku se había ido con Hakudoushi y Kagura.

- "Bueno, será mejor que entremos a la cueva antes de que algo más pase" - dijo Sango.

- "Sí..." - asintieron Kagome e Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, Kohaku, Hakudoushi y Kagura estaban volando de vuelta al escondite de Naraku en algún lugar...

- "¿Quién diría que aún como niños serían tan fuertes?" - comentó Kagura.

- "Eres una tonta, Kagura. Deberías recordar que las apariencias engañan" - le dijo Hakudoushi.

- "Dices eso porque también eres un niño" - dijo Kagura burlándose de él.

- "Cierra la boca" - le respondió Hakudoushi.

- 'Sólo espero poder librarme de esta servidumbre algún día' - pensó Kagura.

- 'Hermana, cuando llegue el momento, te lo diré todo... Pero por ahora, debo averiguar cómo deshacerme de ese bebé...' - pensó Kohaku.

- "¿En qué estás pensando, Kohaku?" - le preguntó Hakudoushi.

- "En... nada en especial" - respondió Kohaku mientras se esforzaba por mantener su mente en blanco.

De vuelta con Inuyasha y los demás, ellos entraron a la cueva; y vieron que seguía igual que antes.

- "Bueno; ya es la hora" - dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba al manantial de agua azul; luego tomó un poco de ella entre sus manos y la bebió.

- "Qué extraño, no siento nada..." - dijo Inuyasha. Pero entonces, él empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, cegando a todos; y cuando todos volvieron a ver, ahí estaba Inuyasha de pie con su apariencia normal, con su ropa ajustada perfectamente a su tamaño.

- "¡Aaaah! ¡Qué bien se siente volver a ser normal!" - dijo mientras se estiraba - "¡Kagome, ven! ¡Es tu turno!" -

- "¡Ya voy! ¡Sólo dame un momento!" - le dijo Kagome; y ella se acercó a él un minuto después.

Cuando volteó para mirar a Kagome, vio que estaba vestida con su uniforme, sus calcetines y zapatos, los cuales le seguían quedando enormes.

- "¿Para qué te cambiaste tan pronto?" - le preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

- "Porque si regresaba a la normalidad vestida con el kosode, seguramente se me rompería al regresar a mi tamaño normal. ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso?" - le preguntó Kagome con rabia.

- "¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Sólo ve y bebe el agua!" - respondió Inuyasha.

- "Sí" - dijo Kagome, quien se acercó al manantial; y de la misma forma que Inuyasha, bebió el agua. Poco después ella también empezó a brillar; y cuando pudieron ver, allí estaba Kagome, con su apariencia normal.

- "¡Qué bien! ¡Otra vez soy yo!" - luego ella e Inuyasha se quitaron sus medallones y los guardaron en la mochila.

- "¿Y todavía pueden recordarlo todo?" - les preguntó Miroku.

- "Sí, cada detalle de ello" - le respondió Inuyasha.

- "Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a la aldea, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí" - dijo Sango.

- "Tienes razón, Sango. Sólo dame un momento" - dijo Kagome.

Luego, todos salieron de la cueva. Kagome fue la última en salir y por eso, Inuyasha se quedó esperándola hasta que salió.

- "¡Ya era tiempo! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "¡Por esto!" - le respondió Kagome al tiempo que le mostraba dos botellas llenas hasta el tope, una de agua rosada y otra de agua azul.

- "¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quieres repetir la experiencia?" - le pregunto Inuyasha.

- "Sí, pensé que sería divertido que lo volviéramos a hacer en algún otro momento" - le respondió Kagome - "Mientras tengamos los medallones, no nos pasará nada malo. Además, todavía tengo el kosode y mi otra ropa guardadados" -

- "En eso tienes razón. Espero que lo podamos hacer de nuevo cuando haya más tranquilidad por aquí" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Déjame adivinar, ¿te gustó la idea de tenerme como amiga cuando eras niño, verdad?" - le preguntó Kagome.

- "Sí, en esos tiempos no tuve amigos" - le respondió con una triste sonrisa.

- "Pero recuerda que ahora nos tienes a todos nosotros" - le recordó Kagome.

- "Es verdad" - dijo Inuyasha.

- "Y pensé que también sería buena idea que le diéramos a nuestras verdaderas personalidades un descanso de vez en cuando..." - dijo Kagome.

- "¿Te refieres a beber el agua sin llevar el medallón encima?" - le preguntó Inuyasha.

- "¡Exacto!" - le respondió Kagome

Luego, se quedaron viendo las botellas. Luego, se pusieron en camino de vuelta a la aldea, mientras comenzaba a atardecer.

Sin embargo… no sabían que dentro de poco, algo diferente a todo lo conocido por ellos llegaría… Algo que pondría el destino y el balance no solo de su mundo, sino también el de todos los mundos, a pender de un hilo…

{Fin del Episodio}

{Endings: Itazurana Kiss, Come}

{FIN DE LA HISTORIA}

Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia. Cuando pueda, subiré los capítulos siguientes para la secuela, la cual la pueden encontrar aquí: .net/s/5082500/1/Cruce_de_Destinos_Dragonia

¡Espero que también sea de su agrado!


End file.
